MLP:IPC
by Dreadmaster231
Summary: It's the end of equestria and the surrounding regions,a viral plague has been released, will the survivors live long enough to stop it, or will they become mindlessly hungry monsters as well?    *No Zombies,Cupcakes, or Vampires here... just insane caniba
1. IPC

**Disclaimer Read Immediately**

So this is and ambitious project I started awhile back...like a good two weeks ago based on a picture i saw and I was like hmm... I wonder what would happen if that's was true so I started drafting up a few ideas played around with the subject and well I came up with this.

It also serves as an Experiment to see how far i can go with MLP and horror to see how much of a stretch I can do. but from what I've seen on the internet already... That's a lot of slack to fill... I do intend on filling it some way some how

*Disclaimer*

This is not a CUPCAKES fanfic or any VARIATION of the subject. however there will be some story elements based from it. I will also be taking ideas or subjects from other popular horror media's such as movies, pictures, and songs

I also want to remove the idea that this is a Shipping fanfic tied in with flesh eating cannibal horses. this is not that... reason why I'm pointing this out is because along the lines and in this very chapter (i.E Aj and AppleBloom situation) they're will be relationship builders and destroyers as well as things in between with chars and enemies same example the Aj and AppleBloom situation.

This story can and will at parts get Verbally gory so be careful at those points... some of theses are just purely things I make up from the spur of the moment. and though the deaths come many I may or may not make a different version. for instance I've made several versions for a cameo of Moinji60's pony fursonas death which consist anything Wishboning to Implosion. so I will be playing around with that. however if any of you have an idea to share id be happy to use it.

now your probably thinking…. Hold up… this just another one of those godd*** death to all ponies fanfics right?...wrong though the story is based around death that is not its main theme. the theme I'm aiming for is one that shows togetherness, trust, honor, and sacrifice. I plan to make each character go through hell to find out what heaven is. whilst fighting off armies of crazed pony cannibals.

another thing they are not zombies.. however they obviously aren't normal either. see how it works is like this.

once infected you lose control of motor functions. such as walking and talking. however you can still see, feel, hear, taste, and smell everything around you as well as remember things that happen. think of being in a berserk mode incapable of anything but just doing. or like being a remote control car. followed up with an insatiable hunger for meat based products.. particularly the denizens of equestria. spread of infection varies among the victims as well as anomalies among them. also the infect screws with your brain warping your reality of what's right and wrong

at any rate I have a lot planned and I want everybody who reads this to give feedback good or bad however if you don't like it don't read it simple and effective.

last bits I am going to upload this to fanfiction . net. I'm also looking into making a forum thread for those who follow my stories so yay for that I'm also going to periodically make a news cast here on Da and open another thread of canterlot forums.

as a very last note contact me before you link me _**ANYWHERE**_  
>I hope you enjoy this as well as the next chapters for<p>

**My Little Pony: Insane Pony Cannibals**

Sweet Apple Acres: farm Outskirts

5:30 am

"aww...shucks she was a good cow" Applejack complained as she saw the crumpled heap of dead mass that was once a cow.

"Eeyup..." Mac said in response as he tied a rope around it's neck.

"There you go Mac" as applejack finished attaching the rope to Mac's harness."Be sure not ta get any of the blood on ya... Don't know what ya could get"

"Eeyup... I reckon sum'in bad" Mac said as he began to pull the body across the open field. Applejack walked beside him to make sure nothing obstructed his path.

"So Wata Ya reckon did this ta li'l bess?" Applejack asked hoping to lighten some of the tension in the air.

"Probl'y one of them Manticores" Mac replied not diverting his attention from The path. Applejack sighed as they passed a part of broken fence.

"Looks like we found where it done came through" applejack said as she used a hoof to push some slightly bloody debris away. Mac just continued to mosey forward. Applejack continued forward not noticing the blood drying on her hoof.

"AppleJack why don't ya continue buckin tha' apples... I w'll finish this up for ya" Mac said not stopping his trek. Applejack paused for a second and threw some thoughts around but eventually turned and trotted the other way. Mac turned he head and watched her till she was out of sight then returned hid attention to moving forward.

Sweet Apple Acres: Orchard

6:37 am

AppleJack trotted back down the path slightly angry at the death of one her favorite cows. She passed by the Broken fence, gave it a glance and continued on her way. She made her way to the orchard filled with round trees loaded with colorful apples. Gold,Red,Green apples as far as the eye could see. It was a testament to the very fruit itself.

"Ah...Time start a Buck'n" appleJack said as she aligned herself with a tree and bucked it with her hind legs. The tree shook and the apples it held fell into it's many buckets below. Applejack smiled in dominance as she moved to the next one. This too, once kicked dropped it's bounty of apples. In time she moved from tree to tree bucking apples. Eventually she had almost half the orchard bucked and she was getting slightly hungry from the work. She walked to a basket of apples and riffled through it. She found a large red delicious it's size rivaled that of grapefruits. Applejacks eyes enlarged as her mouth opened to meet with the plump fruit.

"Appa'jack C'mere... I need ya help" an old voice called. Applejack stomped a bit aggrivated at the loss of her meal.

"Ah... Horseradish" AppleJack mumbled

"Appa'jack Hurry up!" the voice called again. Applejack trotted away but not before picking up the prized apple as well as one of the smaller ones. She set the big apple in a tree and carried the smaller one in her mouth. She made her way to the big old house they had on the farm. It's sun bleached white porch was old and rickity. It's steps looked as if each day could be it's last. It's door stood open ready to take any and all into it's halls. AppleJack stood on the porch sticking her head slightly in the house.

"Granny Smith...Watcha need help w'th?" applejack said as she took the apple out of her mouth with a hoof.

"Appa'Jack... I need ya ta fetch me some apples from tha orchard so a' c'n make sum pie" Granny smith yelled from behind the open door. Applejack sighed in aggravation as she wished she knew this before she walked all the way back to the house.

"Ah... Ok granny... How many ya wo'nt?" Applejack asked as she took a bite from the stolen apple.

"A basket shoo'd do me well" granny replied.

"Ah... Ok it'll be here in a jiffy" applejack said after she took a few more bites from the apple. Applejack finished the apple in one final bite as she moved away. She made her way on the long trek back to the closest basket of apples. She found one and attached it to a harness on her back. She then made her way back to the farm house but paused temporarily as she felt a tickle in her nostril. She started to have a slight sneezing fit.

"Ah... Darn it a' can't be sick now... It's in the middle of summer" Appljack commented to herself. She started back to moving occasionally sneezing or coughing.

Sweet Apple Acres: Farm House

7:00 am  
>AppleJack made it back to the house and onto the porch. She set the basket of apples down. And walked in to the kitchen.<p>

"Ah... Granny I... Got the apples ya wanted" applejack said as she walked into the kitchen area. Granny was mixing dough when she came in.

"Good... Deary jus put em out by tha counter" Granny said not turning around.

"Ok..." applejack said lowly followed by another sneeze. This caused granny smith to turn an eye to applejack.

"Ooh...Appa'Jack your sick ya need ta rest" granny said as she walked to inspect applejack. Applejack was literally a mess. Her usually straight mane was now frayed and disorientated. Her hat hung off her head like a top. Her eyes were bloodshot to the point a red ring was nearly visible. And her normally orange coat was more of a dark golden brown.

"Naw...Granny...I'm...(Achoo) Fine" applejack retorted tying not sneeze all over granny smith. Granny smith stood up to applejack and looked her deep in the eye.

"I said ya need ta gota bed" granny smith said more sternly this time.

"Aw...Fine lemme jus pull in tha basket outside" Applejack said. Granny smith gave her a hug and fixed Applejacks hat. Applejack smiled at granny for the gesture. Applejack then was about to say something when she felt a sneeze.

"Get on and sle-.." granny was stopped midsentence as applejack accidentally sneezed on her.

"Oops... Hehe...sorry bout that granny" applejack said sheepishly. Granny just took her hankerchief and wipped her face off and walked away. Applejack stood in place as she contemplated her feelings but continued out to get the basket of apples. She made it to the front door and started to drag the basket in. She saw as Mac had came back from dropping Li'l Bess off by the forest. And she saw AppleBloom playing with her friends sweetiebell and scootaloo. Midway through the dragging she had another sneezing fit which lead to drowsy moment. Eventually she brought the apples in the kitchen. Granny was still fixing her apple pies as applejack set the basket up on the counter. She looked over to granny for a few seconds debating weather or not to tell her about the basket. She soon scrapped the thought and made her way to her bed. She set her hat down and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sweet Apple Acres: Farm House AppleBloom's Room

10:00pm

AppleBloom laid peacefully in her bed dreaming of all the possible cutie marks she'd have. In her dreams she was able to do anything and everything. Meaning she'd have any cutie mark she wanted. Applebloom started to wake up as she sworn she could hear her name silently be called. She rolled out of the bed trying to stay steady. She continued past her dresser covered in miscellaneous things including bow ties, Bonnets, and a few other hair stuffs. She reached for the handle to her door and turned it. upon opening the door she took a peek through the crack. Her eyes trailed down the dark hall. Once satisfied that what ever was calling was imaginary she closed the door and started to return to her bed. But, again her name was called once more. Frustrated she marched back to her door and took another look.

"Scootaloo...,Sweetie Bell?" she said a bit sheepishly."This ain't Funny ya know!"  
>She inched her head through the crack more alert than before. When she felt that it was safe, she pushed the door open farther with a loud and long creak. She heard the calling moreso than before. Following the voice she creeped as quietly as possible through the dark halls of the large house. Soon she came to the set of old stairs that lead upwards. She tools step and placed it as lightly as possible receiving a long agonizing sounds upon completion. AppleBloom took each step as cautiously possible. She finally made it to the top of the stairs where she met another hallway. She trotted down it till she came to a door. She inches to it and put an ear as close as possible to hear if anything was behind it.<p>

"AppleBloom... Come on in... a' have a suprise fur ya" a voice said behind the door. Instinctively a smile spread across AppleBlooms face as she burst through the door.

"Ohh.. Applejack what'd you get me!" AppleBloom cried happily as she bursted into the room.

"Uh... AppleBloom close the Door" applejack asked calmly. AppleBloom just started to take in the surroundings. The room was pitch-black dark. The only visible thing was Applejacks back and the lantern beside her.

"Why... And what's wrong AppleJack your actin a bit strange" AppleBloom asked as she closed the door with a hind hoof. The door creaked and was silenced by a final click.

"Its just so O'l Mac don't spoil tha suprise... And I'm fine... Right granny?" applejack said and as if on que granny lunged at AppleBloom causing her to scream slightly and jump backwards. AppleBloom opened her eyes to see her grandmother was tied by the hoofs to the opposite wall.

"Wha...What's... Wrong with granny?" AppleBloom said trying to inch her way from the ravenous looking horse that was her grandmother.

"Oh... Granny? She's fine ...just hungry" applejack replied as AppleBloom tried to get a better look without getting to close.

"Applejack she looks sick... Did ya take her ta zecora's... And if she's hungry why dnt ya feed her some apples or pies?" AppleBloom said still looking over her grandmother.

"Naw... There's no need fa zecora least not yet... And no sugarcube we're not hungry for that" applejack said as she placed a hoof on the filly's shoulder. "We're hungry something a little more... Bloody"  
>Applejack pressed down with a hoof as she completed her sentence. AppleBloom cried in surprise as she felt her sisters weight press down on her back.<p>

"AppleJack what are ya doin?" AppleBloom said with tears starting to form. She coulndt see much of her sisters face but what she could see is the blood red eyes. AppleBloom screamed as she tried to break free from under the hoof.

"Oh Don't worry it shouldn't take to long" applejack said. AppleBloom could feel saliva dripping down her forehead. It rolled down her eyes, over her lips, and off her chin.

"Please applejack your scaring me... I'm sorry for being annoyin... I'm Sorry for what ever I did" AppleBloom pleaded while tears,sweat, and saliva dripped off her face but still the pressure kept going on her back. AppleBloom felt two sharp needle like things latch onto her ear as they began to pinch down on it. She started to scream at the agonizing pian that came. They broke the Skin releasing a little bit of blood.

"Oops..." applejack said as she liked off the blood. By now AppleBloom's heart rate was increasing exponentially. She made a final cry as she saw applejack raise her head high. What came next scared the filly moreso then before. Applejacks lower jaw unhinged to were it was nearly touching the floor. AppleBloom Screamed at the sight as she saw rows of sharp teeth ready to dig into her hide. With each passing second applejack's came closer to devour the little filly.

"APPLEJACK!" AppleBloom cried not knowing what to do. As if on que the Door to the room burst open in an explosion of red. AppleBloom and applejack both looked up to see Big Mac standing in the door way like a big red knight ready to goto war.

"AppleJack... Step away from Her now!" Big Mac said as steam came from his nostrils. AppleJack looked down at AppleBloom then back at Big Mac. Her then returned back to normal as she moved her hoof slowly from AppleBloom's back. The filly started to raise slowly and crawl away but was grabbed by her neck. Big Mac tensed as AppleJack raised the filly parallel to her face. She brought the filly face to face with her and locked lips. AppleBloom tried to pull away but applejack forced her to. Big Mac slightly reeled back from this. As if on que applejack threw AppleBloom away towards the wall knocking the filly unconscious. Mac winced as his little sister hit the wall applejack just laughed and jumped Mac while he was distracted.

"Mac, ya messed up the surprise an I'm Still hungry" applejack said as she tried to bite at his neck.

"AppleJack, you best back off b'for I hafta hurt you" Mac retorted as he barely held off the crazed orange pony with a hoof. Applejack snapped several times at Mac getting closer each time. Mac watched as her jaw began to enlarge and unhinge its self. He saw her teeth grow to rival knives. One more inch and his face would be gone.

"Big Mac!" AppleBloom screamed as she released the crazed granny smith who tackled The crazed AppleJack. They bit and hoofed each other like rabid dogs. Mac stumbled to applbloom.

"Hold tight AppleBloom" Mac said as he lowered enough so AppleBloom could climb on.

"Maac... I don't feel good... I'm a bit hungry" AppleBloom cried as she inched her way to Mac. Mac looked at her caringly.

"C'mon we need to find twilight or zecora the'll no what ta do" Mac said. AppleJack stomped a hoof attracting Mac and appleBloom's attention.

"I'm am tired of playin games Mac now you best bring her over her cuz I'm hungry" applejack said as granny smith lurked behind her.

"Big Maac... Mah tummy hurts" AppleBloom whined.

"Jus stay behind me AppleBloom" Mac said backing up.

"What are ya gonna do Mac" applejack taunted.

"I'm gonna-... Ahhh!" Mac screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his hind leg. He looked down as he saw AppleBloom latched onto it. He looked away as he stomped his leg down. AppleBloom flew off leaving a trail of blood in the air. The filly crawled back up. Mac looked over what used to be his family. His grand mother with a bright green hide, her curly clean white mane her happy smile, now replaced with a sickly green crazed beast with bloodshot red eyes. His first sister with a lovely orange hide,straight permed blonde mane, and happy demeanor now replaced by a dark golden brown, Freyed disarrayed mane, and a psychotic cannibalistic attitude. And his littlest sister AppleBloom who once had bright red hair and a cool yellow coat now with a blood pink mane and a piss yellow hide. He felt a tear roll down his face as he charged at applejack with his mass. He galloped slamming hard into the orange horse knocking her to the side. He kept going till he broke through the one window in the room. He hit the ground and running. His leg slowed him down but he continued as far as he could.

Sweet Apple Acres: Farm Outskirts

03:00am

"AppleJack I'm still hunngggrrryyy" AppleBloom whined as they trotted down the path following the blood trail left by Mac.

"Hush... SugarCube... Your not the only one" applejack said stopping

"Are you hungry?" AppleBloom asked.

"Yes... And it looks like Mac is to... Right?" applejack said as the big red horse came out from behind a cluster of trees.

"Eeeyup..." the red horse replied. Looking over a fence as two small orange and white fillies ran up the path.

"Don't worry sugarcube... Well be fed soon enough..." applejack said as her jaw began to lower.


	2. 13 Hours in Hell

**Disclaimer Read Immediately**

Disclaimer: WARNING May contain graphic descriptions of death or injury. Any thing in this fic or following chapters is not a true portrayal of Lauren Faust/Hasbro's My Little Pony television show

(Edit: Awesome songs for this: Hero by skillet,The outsider by A perfect circle)

Ok so here we have outside interaction with several problems for dash. Truthfully the hardest parts where: The beginning(Deciding when this Ch. Takes place), the apple section, the barn, the escape(From Aj/Mac), and the final part with SweetieBelle but I do think I pulled most parts off pretty well.

Surprisingly I made dash handle her situation(s) pretty well considering what she's been through. Now I'm sure plenty of way to kill her off. But I decided to play around maybe make her the "Michele Rodriguez(ResEvil Movie #1)" of this story. Perhaps I won't we'll see how people react. At the part when she leaves the barn I thought about putting a comment about rarity in there but eventually decided to cut it out because funny didn't fit right after crawling through maggot filled cows. Personally hardest part: Dash's reaction to the obstacles.

Like she's about ta get bit what will she say, will she do? Will she cry and writh in pain on the floor? Or would she much more land several hoofs to someponies face? See my problem?

Also I have been using A lot of "Horse Lingo" just google it if y'a don't know... Though I'm trying to use simpler words buuut yea.

Again please do leave a comment on

1: What you liked  
>2: what you didn't like<br>3: what you would like to see added(in future)  
>4: what you would like to see removed(Whenever)<br>5: spelling grammar

as a very last note contact me before you link me _**ANYWHERE**_  
>I hope you enjoy this as well as the next chapters for<p>

**My Little Pony: Insane Pony Cannibals**

"13 hours in Hell"

SugarCube corner: Main store  
>8:00 Am<br>2 weeks after the AppleFarm incident.

"Orders up pinkie" Mrs. Cake said as she placed a boxed cake on the counter.

"Oh boy rarity is gonna love this" pinkie pie gleefully said as she hopped in a circle in the center of the sweets shop.

"Ok...Now don't go and mess it up" Mrs. Cake asked as she walked away. Pinkie smiled in response to Mrs. Cake as she hopped out of the building.

-  
>PonyVille : General vicinity of Sugarcube corner<br>8:20 am

Pinkie pie trotted along the road taking the utmost care in protecting the cake she carried. Humming to a new song she thought about singing for rarity's birthday. As she trotted she would occasionally be greeted by some of the many denizens of ponyville, some including Lyra, Bon Bon, and Vinyle Scratch. Rarity's boutique was in sight as pinkie passed by the park. She decided to pause so she could check on the cake as a strong gust of wind flew past her. she didn't move as if she didn't notice.

"Hey Pinkie... What'cha doin?" rainbow dash said as she began to descend in front of the pink pony.

"Oh me?... Just giving some birthday sweetness to rarity" Pinkie said happily.

"Cupcakes?" dash asked curiously

"No... Her number hasn't come up yet" pinkie said starting to walk away

"Huh?" dash said In confusion as she hovered behind pinkie.

"Oh... Nothing" pinkie replied.

"Well, whatever... Have you by any chance talked to applejack?" dash said floating in front of pinkie.

"Umm... No I havnt, come to think of it I havnt seen Scootaloo and any of Applejacks family" pinkie said pausing to think about the question.

"Well I know rarity is still looking for her sister sweetiebelle" dash commented as her and pinkie came up to rarity's boutique.

"Aaand we are here!" pinkie said joyfully as she hopped up to the door. Dash landed next to pinkie as she knocked three times with her hoof. The door started to glow a purplish white as it opened revealing mannequin after mannequin covered in variously artistic dress's, coats, suits, and various other Clothing. It looked as if it was the closet of a high ranking official or some rich aristocrat.

"Come in!" a voice came from the back near the work room. Pinkie and dash walked in side by side as the door closed itself.

"Hey,I'm sorry pinkie but, I'ma go and check up on Applejack you go ahead and tell rarity happy birthday for me ok?" dash asked as she opened the now closed door.

"Umm... Ok, hey when you talk to Applejack tell her to stop by before all the cake is gone" Pinkie said

"Yea I'll be sure to tell her" dash said as she took flight. Pinkie watched as her skyblue friend flew away. After dash was out of sight pinkie continued to the workroom to greet rarity.

Sweet apple orchard: front gate  
>10:00 am<p>

Rainbow dash landed in front of the gate to the apple family farm half expectant of some sort of uber happy apple family greeting but, instead found a locked gate.

"Well... That's weird" dash said inspecting the rusty lock.

"Im pretty sure the gates should be open by now" dash said as she hovered around the fence.

"Hmm...I probably should just leave but, what if something happened to AJ" Dash said as she floated in a confused circle. Her thoughts continued to bounce between leaving and staying to figure out what's wrong.

"Well she does have mac" Dash said as she looked at either length of fences that connected to the gate several times.

"Arrgh... Fine I'll just make a quick circle around the farm...yea that'll do" Dash proclaimed to herself. She started hovering next to the fence line looking everything over.

A quarter way around near a small forest of apple trees she spotted a break in the fence. Increasing her speed she went to inspect the broken fence. As she got closer her eyes traced along the broken pieces of wood haphazardly placed in two piles at either side of the hole. Upon closer inspection she found blood splotches all over the wood and the hole on the fence.

"What the hay?... This is seriously getting weird" dash complained as she kneeled and picked up a piece of wood to inspect the dried blood. "Perhaps I should get somepony to help out"

Dash sat thinking over what should be done in this situation. Amongst her flurry of thoughts she heard the sound of fast flapping wings but, upon looking up she saw no birds. Confused she looked around her area.

"No animals..." dash said as she saw a moving shadow. She quickly turned to face it's general direction but upon doing so it moved away.

"Hey, Wait up" dash said as she hopped into a hover and gave chase after who ever or whatever it was that made that shadow.

(Hmm... That shadow looked a lot like Scootaloo but, it's going way to fast... Serious what is going on around here?) dash thought as she swooped through walls of trees. Bouncing between each tree in her way. Along the way she'd occasionally look down at the ground. As she flew past empty trees thousands upon thousands of rotting and dried apples littered the ground. As with each passing tree she gained more questions with fewer answers. Looking forward she came to an opening with a big red barn dominating the center. She remembered many things at the apple family barn things like pinkie pie's recent birthday. As dash came closer to the barn her thoughts moved farther away in her mind. She slowed herself to a stop near the side of the massive red colored wooden barn. She was at the side of the massive structure. She walk the parameter of the building haphazardly inspecting it. Finding nothin ostentatious or out of the ordinary she made her way to the front of the barn. She looked over the door noticing what appeared to be a bloody paw print on it.

"Manticore?... Or gryphon?" dash questioned as she pushed on the big red door. It was locked from the inside. She frowned thinking of how to open it. An idea came as she took a stance similar to applejack's apple bucking technique. She reared as her hooves hit the hardwood door. She heard a jingle behind it. Smirking she reared back again and bucked. The door flew open with a satisfying slam on the inside. To dash's dismay a dissatisfying smell came as a reward. Dash reeled back at the horrid smell that filled her nostrils. She tried to hold back but lost her lunch in a rainbow of colors on the ground. After she regain her stature she pressed forward covering her snout with a hoof ineffectively blocking the worsening smell. She stopped by the door looking into the pitch black dark barn.

Dash shuddered as she entered into the barn. The crunching hay under her feet sent shivers up her legs. as she stepped forward she felt a hard metal object. She hovered her hoof over the ground trying to find the object. She felt it clinking against her hoof. Upon inspection it was a small flashlight. She picked it up feeling for the little pressure button. Clicking it several times the flashlight sparked to life nearly blinding the blue Pegasus. Blinking several times to wash out the haze she pointed the flash light to the ground. She walked forward pointing the light around the area she was in. Seeing nothing estranged around her she continued. The light started to dim on her.

"Oh c'mon" she complained as she tried to turn it back on. The light flickered on and off uncontrollably before finally dying out.

"Aw c'mon you stu-..." dash was interrupted by the fluttering sound from before. She looked around trying to pinpoint it's source. It grew closer causing her to step backwards.

"Who's there?" dash asked her voice slightly breaking. She waited and no response was given. Continuing to backpedal she slipped off what seemed like a sticky bar of sorts. Not knowing what it was she moved it aside with a hoof. She checked the flashlight again still not wanting to work she threw it to the ground. As if in spite the light flickered to life.

"Oh now you work... Wait... What the" dash said as she saw the tip of a cow. Picking up the light she walked to the cow seeing it lying on the floor. She couldn't make it out entirely but she saw the cow wasn't awake. She put the light in her mouth so she could use both hooves to check the cow. It slipped from her mouth and started to roll away from her.

"Hey, get back here" she cried as she chased after the runaway flashlight. She caught up to it thankful it was before it died out again. She checked the light by clicking it on and off several times before looking up. She raised her sight up. She jumped back as she looked at another cow with a large hole where it's stomach should be.

Falling backwards from the initial shock she landed on her back. As she settled she felt the ground was slightly soft and mushy. Attempting to right herself she started to get entangled in a cold vinelike rope. Growing more frantic it didnt help her when she felt small odd things squirming on her body. Remembering the flashlight she scrounged for it. After a few passes of the ground she found it and quickly flicked it on. Flipping the light she shinned it over herself and the surrounding area. All around her laid dead bodies with stomachs ripped agape. Limbs, bones, organs, and intestines littered the floor. She tried to hold in a scream as she looked at the thousands upon thousands of maggots that now squirmed over her body. She couldn't hold it any more she screamed as she tried to get out from the crisscrossed entanglements of yards and yards of stomach. As she crawled through the rotting and horrid smelling cow meat she found it hard to keep from puking. Finally breaking free from her meat tomb she came to clear part of the barn. Seeing the open door relieved her beyond anything at her current moment. She quickly galloped out of the ajar'ed door. Feeling the fresh air hit her brought her a new happiness. As she inhaled several large breaths she gave herself a look over. Her hair was frayed and had maggots crawling through which upon seeing this made her slightly freak out and spark a puking fit. She flapped her wings to try to fling some of the meat and maggots off of them. Her blue hid was now 80% covered in dark red blood.

"That was Disgusting..." dash said to herself still trying to calm down. Looking around the area she scanned for somewhere to help clean herself. She looked across a hill with what appeared to be the end of Applejacks tail. With renewed vigor she galloped to the top of the hill. Upon reaching the top she saw applejack step inside the apple family homested. She hurriedly slid down the hill till she got to the base where she broke into a full on gallop to the porch of the house. She slowed as she made it to the old wood structure. She looked down at a set of small stairs that connected the porch to the ground. Raising a hoof she places it on the first step. She winced at the creaking sound it gave back. Quickly she hurried to the wooden platform. She looked around seeing nothing unordinary other then an empty rocking chair and the front door left ajar. She continued to look around occasionally feeling a jolt when ever the door swayed and hit the inner wall of the entrance way. Satisfied she continued to step into the house. She looked over walls lined in pictures, antiques, and other assorted tables with things. She walked down the long entrance hallway. Passing several closed doors she found a broken picture on the floor. She picked it up immediately she could see applejack, AppleBloom,Mac, and grannysmith she guess the rest as extended family. She set the picture up on a table and moved forward. She came to a bathroom where she happily washed off her face and front hooves. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was still frayed and she still had slot of blood on her but, she was happy that her forelegs and face where at least relatively clean. She walked out of the bathroom ,and back into the hall. she saw that another door was open near the end of the hall next to a set of stairs. Walking to the room she peeked through the crack. Not able to completely see into the room she pushed it open more. She felt a slight happiness as she saw applejack sitting with her back turned to the door.

"AppleJack... You would not believe what I've gone through to find you" dash said feeling relieved to have found her orange friend. She frowned as she waited for an answer.

"Hey!... Dash to AppleJack can you hear me?" dash asked impatiently as she walked farther into the room. Tired of waiting she placed a hoof on Applejacks shoulder.

"Uh.. Aj you-...Ahhhhh!" dash screamed as she registered the pain in her right hoof. Looking down she saw Applejacks mouth gouging into her Forleg. Dash reflexively slammed a hoof into the side of Applejacks face knocking the orange pony to the ground. Dash hopped backwards trying to put space between her and applejack. She watched as the orange pony got up from the floor. Dash looked over her friend. She traced over her Bright bloodshot eyes. Her mouth was foaming as sharp teeth began to form. He hide was a dark golden brown and her hair was a very pale yellow.

"W..Wh...What is wrong with you" dash said trying to stabilize on 3 legs. The blue pegasus felt tears roll down her face as the stinging pain grew in her foreleg. The orange pony cocked it's head several times then spoke.

"Nothing...Just Hungry" applejack said in a very hoarse and raspy voice.

"No..No Aj I... I think your sick" rainbow dash said tripping over her words.

"Dash... I said I am hungry" the orange pony said just before leaping closer to the blue pony. Dash stepped backed away as applejack began to growl and bare her teeth at her. Applejack made another leap at dash. Instinctively dash pulled back closing the door on the orange pony. A thud was heard on the otherside followed by loud scraping and a few grunts. Dash held onto the knob as she looked for something to help hold the door. Her eyes landed on a lasso on a table across from her. She reach out with her left foreleg trying to grasp the rope but, pulled back as a sharp pain coursed up her leg that was holding the door. After a few seconds she reached again catching the rope. She took an end and made loop using one hoof and her mouth. The tightened it around the Door knob and pulled it with her mouth. Straining the rope she tied it around the first bar for the Guiderail for the stairs. Once secure she sat with her back to the sed of the stairs her head resting on one of the spokes that connected to the guidrail. She calmed herself down as she looked at the hole in her arm still bleeding. She didn't want to move but if she didn't she knew shed bleed to death. After a few minuets she stumbled to her feet and limped her way to the bathroom. She pulled out a towel and tore it Into small ribbons where she then dressed the wound once tight she made a sling for her self so it wouldn't flail around. Satisfied she stepped out of the bathroom and went directly for the front door.

"Twilight is not gonna believe me.." she said walking but puased as she heard a crack in the background. She picked up her pace but unknowingly bumped into something. She stepped back looking up at what she hit. Before her stood a large blood red colored horse. She knew it was big Mac because of his Macintosh cutie mark. He brought a hoof over his head and brought it down fast.

"Oh-..." rainbow dash was interrupted as she was flung into an adjacent wall. Her vision blurred as she tried to get up. In her haze she saw a red figure step closer as a smaller green figure stood behind him. Dash was back on her feet but still couldn't see. She made a run for the door and tried to fly occasionally knocking into things. Dash had made her escape from the house by just barely flying past Mac. But was caught off gaurd as Scootaloo and AppleBloom fell from the roof on top of her wings. Dash tried to do a spiral to shake em but they held on tighter.

"Aw c'mon dash... It'd totally be 20% cooler if you let me have a little bite" Scootaloo mocked as dash flew through some trees. She felt Scootaloo loosen her grip a bit and was getting a bit releaved but screamed when she felt a sharp pain in her left hind leg. She looked back to see a chunck of flesh hanging out of her mouth as blood dripped down her chin. She tried to spiral again this time through some tree leaves. AppleBloom and Scootaloo still held her tightly as she flew. Dash nosedived again trying to use gravity to her aid. AppleBloom still clutching to dash's wing tried to bite at her neck. Dash tried to pull her head away while flying straight. Becoming preoccupied she was closelined by a tree branch. Her body whiplashed back causing the two fillies to be launched forward. Dash fell down to the ground landing on her back her wing plopped open with a small thud.

A few seconds she sluggishly rolled over to her side struggling to breath. Her vision was a mass blur of colors. Gasping for air she tried to stand. Finally letting air in she had a coughing fit. She wiped a few tears from her face as she stabilized herself. Once her vision returned she looked around for where she flung the two fillies. She twisted as she heard slight rustling behind her. Instinctively she twisted to it's source and tensed unsure of what it was. She watched everything The grass,The trees,The bushes as they moved in the wind. She located the source of the rustling and looked for an object. She found a stick about a quarter her size in length and weighed between a good 3-4 pounds or approximately 1,360.7- 1,814.3 Grams. She stood on her hind legs and swung it with her one unharmed foreleg for a bit. Once she felt comfortable she inched closer to the restless bush. She looked at it and reached out to move several leaves. The bush revealed a Screaming White Unicorn Filly. The filly knocked dash backwards. The filly held a pair of scissors and brought them down aiming for dash's forehead. Immediately dash brought the piece of wood to block the attack. The filly hit the wood but still pressed. The filly's horn lit up as it pushed the scissors closer to a spot just above dash's left eye. She was getting tired and started to weaken as the tip of the scissors made contact they dragged from the flat of her eye brow to the base of her chin. Dash cried out in agony as she pushed back. The cut started to produce her blood. It dripped down the side of her head and into her eye causing more pain.

"GET...OFF...ME!" dash said using her injured arm she pushed with all the strength she could muster and sent the filly flying backwards. She sent an exhausted glance over where the white unicorn filly laid. When she calmed down she limped over to the filly and gave her the once over.

"Heh...Guess I found sweetiebelle" dash said panting. She frowned as she felt like she was about to topple over. She looked as the last bits of daylight was fading away. She froze as she heard more rustling. Quickly she started flapping her wings to gain altitude. She looked once more down at the white filly. She paused thinking what to do.


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer Read Immediately**

Yay! Finally out Lawlz

Ok so a few things ta point out that may be important or interesting.

Yes I do know this is indeed a "Boring" chapter as well as the next one so sorry but you do need a "Cool" down period it can't all be like Bam, Bam, Bam sometimes it needs to be Bam, Bam, Pow ok but yea mostly story arc this time. But dint get all frowny Mr. Brony and Mrs. Pony the action will be well under way by CH.5 and Hell will meet equestria or at least that's the plan.

Something I really enjoyed doing in this chapter is Dash's expected/Unexpected visit. Especially when she ate the cake. However I do feel like I could have added more to that but as of right now I am happy with it.

I had originally planned to have SweetieBelle be an infected so that once these guys Get to the farm it'd be like The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Flesh eaters! (Lol fan art anybody?)

Anyways I made her a survivor at least for now. Which then led me to wanna make her be like the red queen and be all like. She's infected and MUST die. But after a few rewrites I found it hard to actually believe her as a cold killer I mean she has some level of admiration for dash. So I decided to just let her be the Meek unexpected survivor.

Hard parts again where transitions from character to character still haven't perfected that working on it though.

The praetor not an Oc but I mean c'mon is there any actual named pony guards?

And Preator for those who don't know is a roman battle heiarch so yea.

Also a song that's cool for the last Chapter: Hero by skillet,Tye outsider by a perfect circle.

as a very last note contact me before you link me _**ANYWHERE**_  
>I hope you enjoy this as well as the next chapters for<p>

**My Little Pony: Insane Pony Cannibals**

"Plans"

Rarity's boutique: Workroom  
>11:30 pm<p>

"Oh my, it's getting very late" rarity said with an increasingly worried tone.

"oh...She should be fine rarity" twilight assured rarity as she began sipping a cup of tea.

"Yea, I mean she's at Applejacks, that's like the safest place in all of equestria" pinkie chided as she stuffed herself with a piece of Birthday cake and watched as Fluttershy hovered past her chasing after her rabbit angel.

"See... Pinkies fine with it" twilight said as all the ponies in the room gave weird looks.

"What?" twilight asked confused. The ponies just returned to whatever they where doing.

"Oh I'm sorry girls but I do have to get going, angel seems to have gotten sick" Fluttershy said raising the rabbit so all could see. She hovered out of the workroom and into the main store where she then opened the front door. She screamed whilst dropping the rabbit ,she froze in place. In response to fluttershy's unprecedented Rarity and twilight galloped into the room freezing as well at what they saw. A blue pegasus tiredly entered the room carrying a little white unicorn filly by the scruff in her mouth. The Pegasus was covered in blood. She had a hoof in a sling with a bite on her left hind leg. Her hair was frayed and displaced across her face. Her wings were unkempt and her eyes where ringed with exhaustion.

"Rainbow Dash what happened, and is that SweetieBelle?" twilight asked worriedly as she was stepping forward. Dash hobbled silently into the room occasionally stumbling. Walking past some mannequins she set the unconscious filly on a small chair. The filly didnot wake as it's body settled onto the cushion. satisfied Dash turned and walked into the workroom. Limping into the room she passed through several ponies not caring for the many odd expressions given to her. Everypony in the room stared as she hobbled her way through the small crowd. Pinkie pie annoyingly hopped her way next to dash.

"Heey dashie didya tell applejack about the party" Pinkie asked gleefully not showing any true care for her surroundings. Dash simply retorted with a glare that could scare applejack herself. Fearing dash Pinkie stopped bouncing and backed away slowly from  
>The Blue Pegasus. Dash finally came upto the table containing the party refreshments. After a few seconds her eyes landed on the last half of the birthday cake. She could see In pink icing the half words ...-apy ...-hday ...-ity on the remaining piece. Haphazardly Dash took the closest knife and pulled it over to the cake where she then plunged it into the soft cake. Silently All the ponies in the room watched as dash tried to cut a straight line. Failing to do so dash frustratedly jammed her entire hoof into the cake and took a hooffull. after a few seconds she brought the crushed piece of cake to her mouth. Her hoof was decreasing the space between her mouth and the cake. Slowly she opened her mouth to engulf the sweet solid. Sadly before she could take a bite her vision went black as her body toppled to the ground like a ragdoll.<p>

Rarity's Boutique: Bedroom  
>12:10<p>

"Hey...She's waking up" a close voice said.

"Girls give her some space" another one said this one a tad bit farther away.

"Twilight Do you um... Think she'll be ok?" a third asked.

Dash opened her eyesslowly to see a hazed blur of purple,yellow ,and white colors. Her vision slowly returned however she could only see out of one eye. She brought a hoof over her left and felt a bandage on it.

"Girls step back" Twilight said as dash forcibly tried to sit up. She gave herself the once over noticing her makeshift towel wrap was replaced with actual gauze. Her leg had also been covered in medical wrapping. Her blue body was no longer covered in blood and she felt a lot less tired then before.

"Wh...Where is SweetieBelle?" dash asked hoarsely trying to find her voice. Just then a little white unicorn popped out its head from between rarity and twilight.

"I...I'm right here, heh sorry for your eye" SweetieBelle apologized sheepishly letting her gaze drop to the floor. Dash looked silently at the ground. Unsure if she should be angry or forgiving of the little filly she looked away.

"it's just that I thought you were one of them" SweetieBelle said trying to mildly justify herself.

"One of...Who?" rarity asked stepping closer to her sister to learn of this new information. She watched as SweetieBelle was thinking to herself for a long time.

"Monsters" SweetieBelle said quietly looking away with a tear.

"Monsters" Rarity,Twilight, and Fluttershy repeated with different expressions. SweetieBelle laid down in a corner of the room.

"Diamond Dogs?" rarity inquired as she walked herself past twilight. SweetieBelle simply shook her head before burying her face into her hoofs.

"No...it's AppleJack" dash finally piped in hesitantly. She sluggishly rolled off on her far side of rarity's bed frowning at the lameness of her legs. The five other ponies in the room turned their direct attention to her, eyeing each movement like vultures.

"The Monsters She's talking about are..." dash paused momentarily before finishing.

"They are applejack and her family" dash said receiving confused looks from all the ponies except SweetieBelle who once again buried herself.

"What exactly do you mean?" twilight asked moving closer to dash. Dash looked over her purple equine friend silently. She then moved her attention to the window. Quietly She looked out at the moon stared for a moment gathering her thoughts. Once she felt ready she moved back to rarity's bed trying to overcome her lameness. standing on her hind legs she hopped onto the bed as the other ponies gathered around her in a semicircle. She inhaled deeply as she began to tell how she found the locked gate and of her decision to investigate. She told about her discovering of the broken fence. She detailed on the rotting apple. She intaled her ordeal in the barn causing rarity to leave the room. She came to the part with applejack. She told how she looked and the way she spoke. she told how applejack bit her and her encounter with Mac. Upon mentioning Scootaloo and AppleBloom SweetieBelle started to tear up. Dash saw this but continued her story. She told about her flying and the second bite. She ended her tale with how she found SweetieBelle.

"SweetieBelle how in equestria did YOU get into this mess?" rarity asked

"Well... It started when me and Scootaloo where on our way to the farm. We had been walking up the pathway through the main gate. That's when Scootaloo saw AppleBloom. She ran up ahead of me to go meet her. I don't know exactly what was said but I remember seeing AppleBloom jump on Scootaloo as big Mac and applejack chased after me. I ran as fast as I could into the orchard they followed me everywhere I went. When I got away I spent my time at the treehouse for fear of getting found I had enough apples to hold me off for sometime. Eventually Scootaloo appeared but she was Diffrent talking about being hungry and something I lobbed an apple to her but she passed it up and tried to bite me. I managed to knock her out but only for a little while. I grabbed whatever I could and put it into a bag. Several pairs of scissors,A hammer,a few apples, a thin cloth. I made my way getting lost on the farm in the and tired I finally stayed in the place dash found me. When I saw her I though she was going to hurt me so I pulled out my scissors and attacked her" SweetieBelle spilled her story explaining the two weeks of hell she lived through. Rarity held her tight as a few tears rolled down her snout. She kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Well... It's ok your safe with us here" rarity said sniffling. SweetieBelle Laid in her sisters hoofs quietly as the othr ponies began to talk amongst themselves.

"You know we should throw a thank you dash and SweetieBelle for surviving party, I mean wouldn't that be great?" pinkie said Abruptly breaking the peace.

"This isn't the time pinkie" twilight sternly scolded the pink pony. Feeling defeated pinkie dropped her head as she mopped away. Passing rarity the white pony looked up at her friend with sincerity.

"Don't take it to heart dear, it's just really stressful right now and we need to be serious" rarity said as she held onto a ever growing sleepy SweetieBelle.

"Ok... Thank you rarity" pinkie said as she turned around. She decided to make her way to twilight and apologize.

"Twilight, I'm sorry for the outburst, I just wanted to lighten up the mood" pinkie said with a sullen look. Twilight laid a hoof on the pink ponies shoulder causing her to raise her head. Twilight smiled as she looked at her friend.

"It's ok pinkie, we are all tired and appreciate the idea, perhaps we can have it at the end of this" twilight said smiling. The purple pony slowly moved away to the center of the room and dropped her hoof three times to get the attention of all the ponies in the room. Slowly the girls all surrounded twilight and dash.

"Alright Girls, me and dash have created a plan" twilight said as dash stepped closer. Twilight looked at her as dash gave a nod.

"We'll split into 3 groups; I'll go home and send a note to celestia asking for guidance" twilight said

"While me and Fluttershy will find zecora's her here" dash said finishing the sentence.

"What about me and rarity?" pinkie asked stepping in. Twilight walked closer to her.

"You two will stay here and prepare, when I'm done me and spike will return" twilight said.

"after that we all will travel to the farm" dash said as she and Fluttershy flew out of the building.

"Do be careful" rarity said as twilight stepped out and close the door.

"I have a feeling its going to be a long night" pinkie said as she and rarity walked into the kitchen.

"Rarity what do I do?" SweetieBelle asked sheepishly.

"Dear, just rest you've done enough already" rarity replied as she filled several bags with medical supplies.

"But I want to help!" SweetieBelle insisted gaining a glare from rarity.

"I said rest you need it after what you've been through" rarity said lining bags up by the doorway.

"I've got to run back to the sugarcube corner and get gummy as well as a few more things" pinkie said walking out the door. Rarity didn't reply she was busy still packing.

Twilights Library: Front door  
>12:40<p>

Twilight unlocked the door to a dark home. Stepping in she closed the door and looked around.

"SPIKE!" she called reviving only silence she called his name once more "SPIKE!"

She walked farther into the darkness trying to remember where each of the countless piles of books laid on the floor. She tripped a few times as she weaves between books pile after book pile. Finally she made her way to her desk. She activated the lantern on the table watching the flame flicker to  
>Life she brought it around. Nearly dropping it she was slightly startled as spike appeared behind her.<p>

"Spike where were you?" twilight asked with worry in her tone.

"Ugh... Sorry twilight I was asleep owliscious woke me up" spike said as the owl landed on his shoulder.

"Who" the owl said as it cocked it's head.

"Spike I'm sorry for waking you but I need you to take an urgent letter" twilight said as she paced in a small uncluttered area.

"Fine... Give it to me" spike said as he pulled out a quill and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am sorry for the abruptness of this letter but an urgent matter has come up. A few weeks ago we lost contact with the applefamily farm. We didn't think much of it but just recently My friend Rainbow dash, whom you may remember from the greatest young flyer competition. Had decided to go and check up on our friend applejack. When she got there ran into a number of horrifying and problematic situations. For a lack of time I won't go into much detail but the fact is about applejack and her family something is very wrong with them. I currently have dash and Fluttershy en route to Zecora's hut to see if she can help. We plan to rendezvous at rarity's boutique. Once there we'll make our way up to Applejacks farm. I humbly request for you to send some military assistance in case of any problems. Your faithful student twilight sparkle." with that spike rolled the parchment up and blew on it with his dragons breath. The scroll disappeared in a puff of green and black smoke.

"Thank you spike" twilight said as the purple baby dragon hiccuped a reply from the alicorn princess. Spike unrolled it and read aloud.

"To My faithful student, I understand your predicament and am very sorry for both of your friends. Moreover I am sorry that I cannot personally assist you in this matter however I have sent my best Praetorian and 3 of my best royal guards. They are to follow each and every order from you. The praetorian's name is FaiKus. Expect their arrival within the hour at your rendezvous point. Your mentor Princess celestia" spike finished reading looking over to his friend twilight who was deep in thought.

"Well, what now twilight?" spike asked curiously. Twilight looked at him silently.

"The only thing we can do, wait..." twilight said as she let spike crawl up onto her back. She flew out of the building owliscious close behind. She galloped through the empty streets of ponyville with her objective now complete.


	4. The Trek

**Disclaimer Read Immediately**

Ok so kinda shortish Chapter. Though one high point the is Sprinkles and Dash. And yes that was a reference 2 cupcakes I've had several so far.

Not much other then the 4 guards

First Sgt. Studmuffin  
>Sgt. First Class Sprinkles<br>Private first class Sparks  
>Praetor FaiKus<p>

Umm I'm thinking of having the Equestrian military be a mix of Medieval/Roman mixed with modern military so it'd have an interestingly original feel to it.

Yes I know when is dash gonna start showing signs of infection? Well Im still deciding though note she definitely will become a mindless flesh eating Cannibal so do not worry (Lolz)

SweetieBelle was a last minuet idea because I had planned her to be an accident but opted for a more CMC style approach in this since the CMC dont back down so I took the term _Nut up Or shut up_ into consideration And came up with this idea to have her be more prominen

So definite MAIN chars as of now...

Dash  
>SweetieBelle<p>

That's all right now but do stay updated in my news post.

Also can ya guess where studmuffin is from?

as a very last note contact me before you link me _**ANYWHERE**_  
>I hope you enjoy this as well as the next chapters for<p>

**My Little Pony: Insane Pony Cannibals**

"The Trek"

EverFree Forest: Entrance  
>12:47 Pm<p>

"Thanks Again Dash, for letting me help angel before we goto zecora's" Fluttershy said looking down at the sleeping rabbit she held in her two front hooves.

"Yea...Yea I get it, just fly faster" Dash said as she weaves past lines of trees.

"Ok, Sorry" Fluttershy said as trailing after dash.

"Arg... we are gonna be late" dash mumbled to herself as she flew over a set of branches.

"Late?...For what?" Fluttershy asked as she flew parallel to dash.

"To Help Aj... I'm sure she may have tried to eat me But, she's still my friend" Dash answered spiraling through a thicket of leaves.

"Help?... From what you've said how... How do you know you can help?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly

"That's Why We are going to Zecora's To find out" dash said as she felt a tear roll down from her eye. She wiped it away as she felt the bandage over her eye start to dampen. She took a deep breath and pressed forward.

EverFree Forest: Zecora's hut  
>12:55pm<p>

Dash and Fluttershy came within sight of Zecora's hut. Slowing down they landed in front of her doorway. Dash raised a hoof and knocked 3 time when no response came she frowned. They heard several noises as the door creaked open revealing the black and white zebra.

"Ah, Hello my pony friend, To what this visit intend?" Zecora said happily.

"I'm sorry zecora but we have a major problem and need your help" Fluttershy Spoke out. Zecora gave a hard stare as she saw Dash come into view.

"Wounded is the Blue pony, perhaps assistance I can be" Zecora said inviting the two ponies inside. Fluttershy walked in followed by a hovering dash.

"Now tell About her fight, I wish to know what's right" Zercora asked sitting by her massive cauldron. Reluctantly Dash began to again iterate her story for the second time. She recalled ever bit of detail in those 13 hours. Zecora sat silence as dash Vindicated every minute detail. Fluttershy sat silently watching it all as dash finished her account at The apple farm. Zecora sat silently looking in particular direction. Dash felt several heartbeats go by in silence.

"Ponies... I will see What I can do and these supplies I will bring to" Zecora said dropping a pack in front of the two ponies. Zecora pulled on her Cloak as dash lifted the bag for her. Once finished The two ponies and zebra set out through the forest.

SugarCube Corner: Front entrance  
>12:42<p>

Pinkie holding the door handle wiggling it. Dissatisfied she found the key to unlock the wooden door. She peered into the darkness as the door creaked open. A small box of moonlight was visible through the door being slightly blocked by her shadow. She stepped into the Darkened room her eyes taking everything in. She closed the door behind her making sure not to make a sound. She started forward using the Moon light rays to help guide her around the tables.

"Gummy?" she called straining her voice. She looked around waiting for a sign from the pet alligator. Hearing nothing she looked over the Cashiers counter. Looking through the Many cabinets and containers and finding nothing she moved off the counter. She saw something move from her peripherals and decided to investigate it.

"Gummy?" she called as she looked around through the kitchen. She looked under the stoves and through several cupboards. She made her way out with a slow gait. Stopping she saw another shadow turning to face it ,she saw nothing. She turned back startled as she saw her little pet alligator sitting before her on a table.

"Oh, there you are!" She said as she picked up the little alligator. She trotted her way to the door.

"Pinkie..." she heard. Stopping she looked around for it's origin. Finding nothing she continued outside.

"Did you hear anything Gummy?" pinkie asked the alligator locking the door. Gaining only silence she trotted away.

"Yeah...Me neither" She said as she walked with a moderate gait to rairity's boutique unbeknownst of the encroaching silence around her.

Rarity's Boutique: Main Room  
>1:05<p>

Rarity sat down taking a quick break from all the work. She was tired from packing the travel bags. Her eyes trailed over to her sister SweetieBelle's resting place. Next to her laid her cat opal smiled happily at her joyed that she was safe. Snapping back to reality she heard a knock. She checked the time.

"1:15, That must be one of the girls" she said using her magic to open the door. She saw as 4 White armored pegasi march in single file. One stepped forward. He wore a bronze colored chest plate. He also wore a red cape and his helmet had red fril much like that of Spartans.

"Is the Boutique of the one named rarity?" he boomed. Rarity quickly made her way to the visitor.

"Uh...Uh...yes it is" rarity said standing in front of the visitor. He looked down at her hard expressionless. Rarity attempted a smile as he seemed to impose in on her.

"Is there a Miss Twilight Sparkle here?" He said unmoving.

"Sadly no... At least not yet she's on her way though... Uh is there anything I can help you with?" she said trying not to show fear. The visitor raised his head and looked around.

"Sprinkles, Studmuffin Stand post and guard the door" The visitor said. In unison two of the four pegasi made their way through the door expressionlesly.

"Miss-..?" the visitor asked.

"Rarity" she answered.

"Miss Rarity, I am Praetor FaiKus and have been sent to assist you and your friends by order of the princess" FaiKus informed.

"Twilight must have asked for you" Rarity said to herself.

"Indeed, even though I was told to follow your orders I highly doubt your STORY has any truth to it" The praetor scorned. "Truthfully I think it's just a bunch of ponies trying to pull a prank on the royal guards, if it is you best tell so now, so that your punishment is less... Painful"

"Good Sir I assure you That this is indeed no hoax or prank" Rarity said trying to sound a bit assertive.

"It better not" The praetor said walking away leaving the final pegasi standing. Rarity inhaled in relief as the praetorian left her presence. She was back on edge when the door bursted open as a blue pegasus crashed through.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry but, We really do need to get in" she heard Fluttershy say. Dash got up and glared at the two guards.

"Girls, it's ok they're here because of twilight and, sprinkles was it? These girls are friends and are part of this" Rarity said as the two guards gave looks of disapproval. Dash stuck out her tongue and gave a raspberry as the guards turned their backs. Rarity elbowed her in the side with a glare.

"Ow, What was that for?" dash questioned angrily.

"Be respectful, they are giving their time to assist us" rarity explained as dash mocked her from behind.

"Whatever, Wheres the others?" she asked as rarity faced her.

"Pinkie had to pickup something and twilight is still at her place I believe" rarity told. She let her eyes wander. "Hey where's Zecora?"

"Do not worry, my dear Miss Rarity I am just not as fast as Fluttershy or rainbow dash" zecora said passing the two guards at the door. She let hood flip back revealing her face.

"Uh, ok never mind then" rarity said as she moved closer to zecora.

"Also I am happy to, and at dash for Bringing SweetieBelle back to you" the zebra said as she moved to where the filly laid asleep. As if on que the filly slowly opened her eyes to the Zebra gasping at the sight of her.

"Hey arnt you Zecora?" the filly asked waking up.

"Why yes little filly, Why ask a question that is so silly?" Zecora asked rhetorically.

"Uh... I don't know I just was curious and am still trying to wake up" SweetieBelle said with a small yawn.

"It appears that is true, but tell me really How are you?" Zecora asked sitting next to the young mare.

"Living I guess" SweetieBelle replied.

"That is good young mare, Be ready as life doesn't always play fair" Zecora said rubbing the filly's back

"Not playing fair is right... I may never get to see AppleBloom or Scootaloo again..." the filly said as tears came to her eyes. Zecora looked at rarity with a questioning look. Rarity gave back with a simple mouthed I don't know.

"Look at me Filly, I understand the pain you see, for it's just a sting, But experience it will bring" Zecora said trying to comfort the little unicorn. The filly looked up at the zebra and hugged her.

"Thank you, one question though... Has anypony ever said you talk funny" The filly said gaining only a chuckle from the Zebra as she walked away. Rarity saw twilight walk in through the door carrying a sleeping spike on her back. Rarity Walked close to her and tried to whisper in her ear.

"We've got guest" she said quietly

"I know, I can see them" twilight replied.

"so you asked the princess for them?" rarity asked still trying to keep a low voice.

"Yes rarity, I asked for their assistance in case of some sort of problem" Twilight answered a bit angrily.

"We Co-..." rarity was cut off by the presence of the Praetor. He lowered his head between the two mares.

"If everybody is here We can start, Coorect?" The praetor said casually gaining a slightly fearful look from both of the female ponies.

"Very well" Twilight said clopping her hoof on the floor a few times to gain all the attention. She pulled out a map of ponyville, Sweet apple orchard and it's surrounding area.

"Ok as everypony knows we are here, We need to get here" she said pointing at both locations with a hoof.

"We will travel as a tight group unto the farm from there we will split into three groups, Two groups will consist of 4 the last will be of three" Twilight said as she unrolled a piece of parchment. On it contained 3 separate list with elaborates titles and objectives.

"Here's a list of groups and what they are supposed to do, I'll elaborate On it more once we get there" she continued as everypony looked over it. SweetieBelle frowned as she gave it a stare.

"Hey! Where am I going?" She cried

"SweetieBelle dear your staying here" rarity answered.

"But, I want to go" the filly pleaded

"Honey, I understand but you just can't" rarity said trying to reason with the filly.

"Dash, Twilight say something" the filly asked with a face of sadness. The two friends looked at each other sadly as one spoke.

"Sorry Kiddo, you've gone through this once already, no need to go through it again" Dash said to the filly. SweetieBelle feeling defeated slumped down in a corner pouting.

"Now, Team leaders will be Me, Dash, and Praetor FaiKus" Twilight explained.

"Now that's settled we move" FaiKus ordered. Everypony left the room except for SweetieBelle, Gummy, and Opalessence. SweetieBelle sat in the corner with tears slowly falling down her face as she watched her sister go out for what could be the last time she'd be seen. Opalessence came close and purred as she moved her tail in front of SweetieBelle.

"Its ok opal, it's just I want to be with my sister in case something happens, at least I won't be alone" SweetieBelle said slumping her head down.

"Waaaait a second, I'm a cutie mark crusader I do what I can for my curie mark even if it means breaking the rules" SweetieBelle said proudly just before dropping her head. "Oooh rarity gonna be so angry but, I've gotta do this"

The unicorn filly began packing things in a small white pack. The filly ran back and fourth carrying items to and from the pack. Finally finished she donned her cutie mark crusaders Cloak and looked at the two pets that lay in the corner of the room.

"Opal, Gummy stay here I have something to do" SweetieBelle said as she began to gallop out of the building and into the dark.

Ponyville outskirts: Path to Apple Farm  
>2:05<p>

Dash marched silently up the path that lead to the apple family farm. Thoughts and emotions flew all around her head confusing the Pegasus. Silently she pushed the thoughts aside as she tried to psych up for the coming events. In a daze she snapped to reality as a male voice was talking to her.

"So... Your rainbow dash huh?" she looked to see who said this. Her eyes landed on a white Pegasus wearing standard issue royal guardsmen armor. He looked young probably first day in the field.

"Uh...Yea that's me" dash quickly replied trying to end the conversation.

"it was so cool when you did the Sonic rainboom and like blew everybody away!" the Gaurd said excitedly.

"Uh yea thanks... Hey your really nice but I'm sorry could you leave me alone?" dash said calmly. The gaurd stopes his head and nodded in understanding.

"Ok, im sorry" The gaurd said defeatedly and started to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry, what's your name?" dash asked feeling guilty. The guards head perked up with a smile.

"My Uh, My name is S...Sparks, PvT. Sparks though most close friends call me Sparky or Sparkler" the guard explained ecstatically. Dash simply smiled at his personality.

"Well PvT. Sparks Perh-..." dash was interrupted by another gaurd. This one was wearing a more complex armor set and had a bigger helmet.

"Sporky, I do hope your not boring the lady with your booooring explanations" the gaurs said causing Sparks to lower his head.

"N...No sarge" Sparks replied Sheepishly. The Sargent smirked at his dominance over the private.

"Good Now, Be a good Guard and Cover the rear" The sarge Chrismatically commanded.

"I am terribly sorry for being late to save you from...Him he can be a bit... Annoying with his correctness" The Sargent began explain to Dash. The blue Pegasus simply tried to ignore the guard. Seeing this as an insult the gaurd moved to face dash trying to get eye contact.

"Names Sprinkles, Seargent sprinkles Worlds greatest Party animal" the Sargent boasted. "And the most bravest and handsome of any colt"

Dash rolled her eyes at the guard and continued around.

"Hey, playing hard to get I see you, maybe after this we can get more... Acquainted" The guard spoke in Dash's ear. Dash felt a nagging in her body as she tackled the gaurd knocking him to the ground.

"Now listen here I'll only say this once I've been through a lot today and I am NOT in the mood for you and your perversions am I clear?" Dash said holding down the guard. Everypony quietly watched as the Sargent squeaked out his reply. Dash moved off the guard slowly letting him roll off his back. Sparks walked past him smirking.

"What!" The sergeant asked angrily.

"Oh Nothing" Sparks replied as dash passed by. Feeling humiliated the Sargent ran up to dash once more.

"Look mare, It's all right cuz if you need help don't cry to me when you need help" The Sargent threatened.

"Ok, I won't" Dash simply replied. The sergeant felt a rush of anger flow through him but, pushed it down as he walked away. Dash trotted upto the front of the group near Twilight, The Praetor and Owliscious.

"In Due time Praetor, we are almost there, perhaps a few more minuets" Twilight said informatively to the Praetor. The praetor Nodded in acceptance as the group bounded the last hill. Dash moved closer to twilight as they came unto the gateway.

"StudMuffin, Break the lock" The praetor commanded. Another white Pegasus wearing armor similar to sprinkles came forward and brought down a plated hoof to the lock. The rusty lock broke into several pieces from the weight of the blow swinging the entrance door inward. Everypony stood in silence as they took the darkness into veiw. Twilight dropped her pack and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Allright everypony, Time to break into groups"


	5. Horse Play

Sorry for the extreamly late update here... ive been busy doing other stuff on deviantart . com so yea dreadfully sorry ou can see faster updates there... just a saying that's all

Ok so I made it to chapter 5

I just want to say guys this one really drained me especially near the end were I just cut it... I promise next chapter it'll hopefully be a hella lot better... God I really just ugh... I will edit in time so yea just hang in there

Also be on the look out for the upcoming news update with a very special surprise

**Edit:**

Well apparently people like this chapter ok then I thought apps y'all woulda been pissed

"Horse Play"

"Group 1 is Dash, Sparks, Sprinkles, & zecora" twilight explained. Dash walked to a gate as the others from her group gathered around her.

"So Uh what exactly do we do" Sparks asked.

"Your objective is to investigate the Fields and outlying farm" The praetor replied. Dash nodded and led her group to the barn.

"Group 2 consist of the Praetor, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Owliscious" twilight explained.

"Might I ask why we have an owl?" the praetor questioned.

"He's quiet good for reconnaissance" twilight replied.

"Hmm...Very well and I suppose we search the house?" the praetor asked.

"Yep" Twilight said simply as the Praetor followed after rarity and Fluttershy to the apple home. Twilight watched as they went away and turned her attention to the remaining ponies and dragon.

"Now we are group 3 we have to investigate the barn and storehouse" twilight said.

"First Sergeant Studmuffin just follow behind me" twilight requested. The sergeant hesitated but nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good, Now if everypony is ready we can move forward" Twilight said using her magic to place the parchment into her pack. Spike tapped on twilight to get her attention.

"Uh... So twilight... What exactly are we looking for?" Spike asked as he clambered up onto twilight's back.

"Well Anything that can help us figure out what in the name of Celestia is going on..." Twilight said beginning a slow gait to the apple family barn.

AppleFarm: Barn Entrance

Twilight was the first to have the barn come into sight. She could see the black roof tip into the sky ominously. The structure had a dark reddish tint of the walls and gave off a deep eerie presence of cold and awkwardness. Twilight felt a shiver roll down her spine as she crested the hill to the barn. Spike stood up to get a veiw. Even though both the pony and dragon had seen the building hundreds of times they where still in awe at it's size and monstrous walls. In true hindsight it was a magnificent structure for the farm. As she came closer her eyes took in the all of the uneasy sights of the area. She could see the barn door left ajar as dash had explained in her story. As the distance between her and the barn decreased. The coming of a wretched smell increased. She could tell the origin of the scent came from with in the building. She looked at spike who seemed a bit unfazed by the scent.

"Do you smell that?" Twilight asked trying her best to protect her snout from the horrid scent of the inside of the darkened barn. Spike shook his head.

"Sorry twilight I guess since I'm a dragon the smell doesn't affect me as it does to you ponies. Twilight just sighed rolling her eyes as spike hopped off. He could see Studmuffin and pinkie creasting closer to them.

"Whoo wee what stinks?" Pinkie blurted immediately as she came within range of the smell. She recived a negative look from twilight and responded with a hesatent smile and shrug .She brought a hoof to also try and block out the smell ineffectively. "Spike if you could please grabbed us each a hankerchief out of my pack for each of us"

Spike did as the pink pony requested and pulled out three hankies and gave one to each pony. helping Studmuffin tie his due to armor he wore it restricted move much movement from his legs and hooves.

"So... Who's gonna go in?" Pinkie asked completing the knot on her make shift breathing apparatus. It wasn't perfect but it kept most of the smell out. Twilight gave a questioning look as she to had finished tying her mask. Opting to use magic instead of her hooves.

"Pinkie, You and spike will stay here and check out the barn... Me and Studmuffin will examine the storehouse" Twilight said as Studmuffin walked behind her and stood in pseudo attention stance.

"Why do we have to go in?" pinkie asked playfully. Twilight just gave an aggravated glare at the pink pony.

"Pinkie this is not the time to play around" Twilight scolded the mare. Pinkie drooped low nodding in agreement. "After this is done and over we can laugh and play but right now... We need to help our friend Aj in whatever problem she has"

The pink mare nodded in agreement staring silently at the ground. Finialy raising her head facing twilight.

"Time to get serious" Pinkie said with a fire in her eye. Twilight could help but chuckle at the comment.

"What?" pinkie asked confused at twilight.

"Nothing... Pinkie" Twilight said shaking her head.

"Seriously.. What I do?" Pinkie pressed on. Twilight just walked away followed silently by Studmuffin.

"Nothing at all" Twilight said as the distance between her and the mare increased. Pinkie stood silently as she watched her purple friend march away followed by the silent and stoic Studmuffin. After they disappeared from sight pinkie looked to spike nodding with a small grin.

"Spike can you grab the lantern from the farside pouch please?" Pinkie said a bit coldly causing spike to have a double take but eventually complied to the order and dug the lantern out and lit it with his breath. The wick within the kerosene lantern sparked to life in a minuscule flash. The light bounced within with a hueful dance as it's tip swayed to and fro from within. Spike watched it dance it's self within it's glass confines. He smiled as the yellow orange flame stayed on it's cotton perch silently obedient as to give light to all in it's surrounding area. Pinkie broke him from his trance with a hoof to his shoulder.

Spike nodded as he handed the lantern to pinkie who held it in her mouth as she made her way inside the ever growing eeriness of the barn encompassed them. Pinkie stepped slowly one hoof in front of another through the ajared barn door. Slowly she let the darkness consume her body as spike simply followed behind through the door standing in the small square of moonlight permited only by the space the door allowed to be left open. Spikes small shadow blotched much of the moonlit rays out but was still granted enough to make his first steps into the foreboding innards of the old wooden structure. He looked back as the moon disappeared from view blanked out by the roof. Pinkie stood patiently as the baby dragon made his way quietly to her.

Spike took one last look out of the door as good measure of it's existence but had to make a double take as he swore his eyes had seen a small black shadow rush past the open doorway. He looked to pinkie as assurance and mouthed his thoughts silently. She stared hesitantly before saying no knowing full well that she to saw the odd shadow. Pushing the though back with an excuse that it was a regular loose animal she continued as the dragon finally made it to her. Those few feet felt like miles as climbed onto the pink ponies back and sat and took the lantern from the mare.

"Spike please try to keep the light ste-.." pinkie was stopped mid sentence as her foot was met with a wet squishing sound. Spike lowered the lamp to the ground revealing someponies bloody and mutilated remains. Pinkie felt a pit build in her throat as she inhaled deeply trying not to let spike know how she felt. Little to her knowledge the purple dragon also felt sick deep within himself. He looked at pinkie seeing she had no expression he though that if she was at all the least bit afflicted she was really good at hiding it.

Pinkie continued to investigate the remains in front of her silently in the dim light. Growing ever more concerned with the way how they came to be. The could see scores of maggots, roaches, and various other insects that riddled in and on the body. Finding a severed head she believed belonged to the body she nudged it slightly with a hoof.

The head rolled slightly away leaving a trail ooze and rotted flesh. One of the eyes had begun to melt out of it's socket pinkie felt like she would vomit as she could see millions of flesh eating maggots squirm out of the porous eye hole.

Her attention still atoned to the dead corpse of the undefinable body she felt it best to take spike and leave. The mare began to open her mouth to speak but stopped as her blood ran cold. She heard the door to the barn slam shut behind them blotting out the only known exit. Instinctively spike shakingly held tightly to the pony in fear.

"W...Who did that?" spike asked not letting go. Pinkie sighed silently as she made her way back in the relative direction of the entranceway.

"Was... Was it zombies?" Spike said receiving an odd look from pinkie.

"Heh... Sorry But, seriously do you have any idea?" Spike quickly apologized.

"I... I don't know Spike" pinkie said finally in range of the entrance to open it. She placed both hooves on it and pushed. The door did not budge cept for a few centimeters indicating that a wooden shaft had been put in it's pathway."It's locked from the outside... Cant open it unless we can put alot of pressure in a little time"

"Now what do we do?" Spike asked blatantly. Pinkie backed away from the door and thought to herself for a few moments before speaking.

"The only thing we can do... Look for a way to open that door" pinkie said ushering spike to hop off. He did so and took the lantern from the pink earth pony in the process.

"Ok... So how exa-..." spike was interrupted by a loud rustling from behind him. He turned his attention to it's relative location scanning the darkness as best he could.

"D...Di...Did you hear that?" Spike asked making sure the pony was still within arms reach. He felt her body shift awkwardly as she answered.

"Yes... Yes I did spike... Stay close to me" Pinkie commanded standing over the baby dragon. Here eyes darted across the darkness like bullets against a wall incapable of penetrating it. Silently she tried to pinpoint the location of the odd sound but could not.

The barn sat eerily quiet as the darkness still engulfed the two entities with complete silence. Slowly the rustling came back in a rhythmic pattern. Coming ever closer like a shark to a hapless animal in the ocean. Pinkie and spike felt their heart beat jump into over drive as they backpedaled from the unknown sound that grew ever closer with each passing second.

Pinkie felt the wall hit her flank as they had backed up as far as possible they where trapped between darkness, an unknown sound and a wall. Suddenly all went dead silent all that could be heard is the heart pumping blood into ones very ears.

Spike and pinkie looked unto each other dumbfounded as to what had happened. Spike inhaled deeply as he took several steps forward not waiting for a response or retort from pinkie. The dragon waved through the blackness with his lantern that held a dim orange hue.

Soon he could not pinkies expressions just that a blackened pink sillouet stood somewhere behind him. Pinkie however could see him in near entirety because of the lantern he held in his claws. The dragon estimated he was only about 10 feet or roughly 3 meters away from pinkie. As he returned his attention to the space in front of him. As his lantern lights inched ever forward a small set of dog paws. Spike unsure of what to do slowly backed up to tell pinkie it was a dog whom or what was lost to him. As the light faded the dog paws followed only to the brim of the ring. Spike began to tense up as that the unknown canine was in fact following him. Spike came into pinkies view slowly with little to moderate relief. Though she slightly frowned at the pace and direction in which the dragon was returning.

"Spike What is it?" Pinkie tried her best to whisper to the purple reptile. She waited for a response as the distance between them closed. Once spike was in range she tapped him on the shoulder startling the little dragon. She saw his eyes where wide with a hint of fear as she asked him the question again.

"A dog... Some dog... Probably Applejacks... I don't know" spike replied hesitantly. Pinkie began to see the for legs of a pawed creature. Spike looked up to her quietly as her body shifted awkwardly.

"Hey pinkie it is Aj's d-..." Spike was interrupted by a hoof. He let his eyes roll up to the pony. Pinkie dropped her head close to his and whispered in his ear.

"Look closer... It's not her dog... At least not anymore" Pinkie said pointing a hoof. Spike gave further examination although in the lowlight situation he could see the dig almost in whole. It's eyes were covered in a milky like film almost like those of a dead thing. It's fit was matted with blood and various other liquids. Fur that surrounded it mouth was the most bloody with a piece of unknown hanging flesh.

"Hey Wha-..." Spike started to speak but was soon interrupted by an extremely fast orange flash. It flew past him like a bullet. He stood trying to take a double take on it. He turned to face where it landed. She saw Pinkie pinned down to the ground by what looked like applejack. Pinkie was barely holding her back by the neck with her right foreleg and her snapping mouth with left one. The two ponies struggled in this position for some time. Spike watched silently at the ordeal in awe at the event happening before him. He did not expect to get into a tussle himself as he was broadsided by Applejacks dog winonia. He flew back into the ground launching the lantern away from him. He skidded across the hay covered ground silently. As he attempted to get stabilized the dog rushed him again with open jaws. Spike saw how unnaturally large it's moth had opened as it flew through the dark air.

Spike inhaled deeply as he blew the biggest fire he could muster engulfing the dog but not effectively deterring it. The dog landed to spikes side and did a B-line to do a low charge and get at the stubby dragons legs. Spike readied himself as he protracted a set of claws on his hand. Shocked at his success he brought them across the dogs face. As the claws scraped against flesh. They rendered long gashes across the fur covered skin causing the dog to whine away slightly but coming again at twice the force.

"Spike!" spike heard his name being called by pinkie. He could see she needed help but he couldn't figure out exactly how to do so. He snapped back to reality as he got taken down. He brought up an arm getting it caught into the dogs mouth. The first few big were deflected by the dragons armor like skin.

"Heh... Scales girl" Spike said as he was about to bring a fist to it's face but was stopped as he felt the bites get ever closer to penetrating. He brought a fist as hard as he could knocking away the crazed canine. The dog flew back bouncing like a ball along the way. Spike looked at his arm it was fine except for a few deep holes and some blood.

"Spike!" he heard his name called once more from the pink pony. Snapping back to reality like a rubber band he began a head on charge. He moved like a battering ram using his entire body mass to his advantage. He collided with the orange pony at a fast pace into her side. The pony collapsed in on spike as they for a split second became one. Afterwards they split falling off in directions engulfed by darkness. Panting hard pinkie sluggishly rose from the ground. Having mild difficulty she unmatched her pack as it slide down her flank and onto the ground. Afterwards she stumbled her way to the lantern and picked it up in her mouth. She scanned the ever calm darkness in silence. Slowly she felt an eerily cold shiver climb up her back. Quickly she turned to face the nothingness behind her jumping again as she felt it return. She felt like eyes where everywhere prodding her slowly behind empty black fog covered walls. She could feel the darkness creep around her beckoning for her submit to it's whim and be absorbed by it. She sighed as she tried to calm her mind and focus on finding spike. She move forward from what felt like an eternity of silence.

She used the lantern as it gave pitches for an increased line of sight. Biting tightly onto it as if her life depended on it's safe carriage it weaved to and fro flickering it's orange life source. Pinkie could see the light bouncing on the shadows to a silent beat she could not hear herself. The flames moved ever so softly like in a rehearsed ballet of silence. After more time then forever the darkness gave up it's reward of the unconscious baby dragon. Sighing pinkie set the lantern down and raised to her hind legs holder him in her right foreleg and the lantern in her left.

Sure he was secure under her care she made her way unknowing of the blood that trickled slowly from the dragons arm. She made her way to the blocked ban door she set the baby dragon down in a curled up fetal position. She then set the lantern down next to the baby dragon. Facing the door she dropped to all fours and adopted her orange friends applebucking technique. She reared her hindlegs high up into the air and released them like two massive shotgun blast. The wood slightly splintered from the strike. Dissatisfied she reared again bringing her hoofs down once more. The door bounced open hearing a loud crack of agreement from the other side.

Smiling pinkie brought her legs higher this time and brought them down once more breaking the plank that blocked the door and dealing the door large cracks near where her hooves landed. the door swung ajar letting in a massive ray of moonlight to shine in on her. Feeling happy that her ordeal was almost over and so she could tell twilight of all that she learned. She turned to grab spike but felt her blood run cold as a loud growl came from the darkness. She mumbled something under her breath as she faced the darkness with the moon to her back she relied on her ears for what ever would happen. Slowly winonia came from the shadows barring her teeth underneath ravaged flesh and scared bone. The dog flared it's nose as it sunk into a leaping stance. Pinkie braced herself for the on coming attack. Without warning the dog leaped into the air with razor sharp teeth exposed. Pinkie looked into it's cold dark eyes seeing nothing stare back but a bloodlust seeking animal her mind was in a frenzy of fear, Awe, and confusion. The impact from the beast was enough to snap the pony back to the real world. The small dog stood on her barking with saliva and blood flowing out like shotguns. Pinkie was only able to hold it back so much before resorting to a firm blow to the side of it's head with her hoof. The dog flew to her side with a whimper but skidded back to it's feet coming once more in a B-line. Pinkie hopped back up and dropped into a low stance into the path of the oncoming bloodhound. Cocking her Forleg like a shotgun she released it into the underside of it's head flipping the beast into the air splattering blood in several directions followed by the sound of a broken jaw or neck. After minuets of waiting her body relaxed itself relieving the tension that it had built up. She exhaled profusely trying to catch her breath as best she could.

Even as she relaxed she did not let her eyes nor her mind wander off of the unconscious or dead dog that lied before her. After she was sure it wouldn't get back up anytime soon she went back to where spike had lain in his curled position.

"It's almost over spike" She said looking sympathetically at the baby dragon. She could feel a tear trace down from her eye as she picked the dragon up once more with the lantern in tow. Slowly she limped out of the barn emotionlessly through the gaping double doors.

She felt happy now as she made it ever further away from the barn entrance.

"Pinkie..." a cold shiver rocked her bones. Her mind kept saying run to leave no more just take spike and go but, her legs wouldn't move and instead of going away her head faced the barn as terror and fear had taken final control of her. Into the barn she saw the sillouet of Applejack and her dog standing steady. Though she couldn't see their expressions she could tell that their cold eyes beamed in on every part of her body.

"Why can't you just... Leave me alone!" pinkie screamed out at the shadows.

"Because pinkie... We are hungry... And we need to feed... We need you" A raspy voice replied. Pinkie tried to hold back her fear as she looked onward.

"Pinkie... Please... Feed us... It would make us sad... If you didn't" Applejack said unmoving.

"No...Shut up... Just shut... And Leave me alone" Pinkie screamed louder.

"But, pinkie... Think of the fun it'd be... If we could cut you up into little... Bite sized peices" AppleJack taunted. Pinkie had finally snapped from then.

"I... SAID... SHUT UP AND...LEAVE... ME... ALONE!" Pinkie cried as she charged head on into applejack breaking once more into the darkness landing into the orange pony like a sledge hammer. They both skidded across the ground as pinkie lost her grip on the lantern in her mouth. It flew away bouncing on the Hay covered ground with several dull thuds. Pinkie decided not to go after it and instead dropped several deep blows on applejack's face. The orange mare roar in anger as she launched pinkie off of her. The pink pony flew back a few paces but came running back determined to end this fight. She lunged at applejack with her hooves outstretched hooking around the mares neck like a close line she came down slamming the orange pony to the ground receiving a nasty crack from the impact. Applejack didn't give up on the attack she still resisted pinkie even when she was put in a stranglehold. Pinkie tightened her arm cutting the air from her friend turned enemy. Applejack began to flail her arms in an attempt to hit pinkie's face a few hits landed causing pinkie to lose control of applejack. Pinkie felt back as trickles of blood streamed down her nose and over her left eye.

Pinkie rolled over to her side attempting to gain proper footing. She spat out a bit of blood gritting her teeth as she charged once more at the orange pony. Applejack returned the charge dropping low just before the two collided with one another causing pinkie to leap over applejack.

The pink pony slid away from the orange mare causing some dust around her to be thrown into the air. Both pinkie and applejack stood in the dark silently starring each other down from behind the veal of darkness. Pinkie felt her muscles twitch as another charge from applejack came making the two tumble head over hoof into the ground. Both Vied for control over the other fighting for total control. Applejack held pinkie down with both hooves attempting to strangle her. Pinkie gasped for air as applejack continued to pushed down on the brightly colored horses air passage. Pinkie let her eyes dart across the area for something to help her.

Her eyes landed on the nearby lantern which was still lit from before she reached as far as she could clasping her eyes shut she out stretched her arm as best she could feeling it's thin metal hoop she enclosed around it and in a quick motion she swung it in front of her.


	6. State Of emergency

Again sorry for the late update... and like i said its alot easier for me to update things on deviantart .com because since i work on a phone all i have to do is copy and paste there here i have to wait till i get on a computer... then email it.. the copy into a document then save it here... just to tedious and time consuming for me... anyways... on Da you can see all my little awesome drawings and story developement thoughts ect. ect. ect.

anyways

here's chapter 6

Sorry If itseems kinda short but I wanted to show how the rest of Equestria was faring in these monster filled times also needed to feature Sweetiebelle as well so yea perfect chance

"State of Emergency"

A knock could be heard as it echoed through the illuminated silent room. Within the sound of a quill as it scratched words in long nearly endless streams on pieces of dried parchment. The knocking persisted making the quill have to stop in order for the knocking to state it's reason for existing.

"Come in" a simple phrase was given from the small desk that resided near the farther most wall. With a slow deafeningly loud creak the wooden doorway opened letting in a bright ray of outside light filling the small entranceway to the room. A body appeared into the room quietly and featureless due to bright lights behind it. The body dropped to it's two front legs in a kneeling like bow.

"Rise... And tell me what you require" the female voice commanded. The body rose from the ground and moved forward silently to the females voice.

"They are ready for you now" the body simply said dropping his head showing he was waiting for a reply. the bearer of the female voice looked unto the body silently contemplating her next words.

"Very well let them know I will be down soon" the female voice said as it's body turned back to the numerous stacks of parchment lined up one her desk. The nameless body raised it's head silently and turned away to the light closing the door behind it. Slowly blocking out the light then finally shedding the room into it's final candle illuminated silence with a firm click.

-

"So yes in theory we could dispose of them like that... But what about the innocent civilians?" a pony wearing a medical lab coat said as he trudged down a hall following another more plump pony who wore a blue business top and had a bit of balding area on his head.

"Dr. Fremane I am a politician not a friggin civil social worker, Whatever problem happens does not concern me all I want is for the gryphons to stop breathing down our necks.

"So your willing to wipe out whole populaces just to keep a few four legged birds from pecking on your window," Dr. Fremane asked angrily.

"Yes... If it comes to that then yes... Besides look at the world around us , the gryphons, AND dragons are all being affected by this problem" the politician said as the two rounded a corner that let to a hallway conjoining to a large meeting room with several rows of tables, a projector, and a large podium. The room was bustling with conversations ranging from economy to military matters. The duo found their seats and took them. Pulling closer to the table Dr. Fremane picked up a little foldable program index. He skimmed through it even though he already knew the plan for the next hour or so. his eyes wandered over to a set of tables in the far left corner of the room on one of them there was the emblem of the Gryphon Conglomerate. It was a simple blue hued circle on a white background with a red gryphon claw surrounded by three yellow stars. Five gryphons sat silently there starring into the sea of multi-specied advisors.

"Their they are... I was wondering where the bird brains were... Looks like you found em" The politician said with a chuckle not noticing that the center gryphon was staring directly at him.

"Uh... J.j. I'd be quiet I think they are watching you," Dr. Fremane advised quietly. The politician grunted as he threw a quick look certifying the doctors warning and stopped laughing immediately and looked away.

The doctor continued to silently examine the gryphons from his seat. He eyed each one intently taking note of each and every feature and fiber of their bodies from their armor to the scars of war. He finally settled on the center gryphon who appeared to be the eldest of the five and the most war battered. The doctor knew him as Balthazarr head of war in the Conglomerate. He wore a bronze metal chest plate engraved with many runic symbols that the doctor didn't recognize and many gems from around the world. At it's center stood the Greek letter of omega made out of various gems and stones. It was a symmetrical shape so the stones where used equally to define it. At the base of each leg were three circular cut rubies higher up were square sapphires and the final hump was made of five diamond shaped emeralds. The center was dominated by a rectangular cut amethyst. The entire symbol was surround by two indented rings forming a sort pseudo barrier or island around the mark. Satisfied he found out all he could he let his eyes wander to the gryphons face. It's right eye was had a large cut over it revealing pinkish flesh under the small feathers. With further inspection the doctor noticed that the right eye was replaced with a black diamond.

"Black diamond?" the doctor muttered as he continued his inspection. The gryphons beak was covered be a fitted gold plate. This to was decored with various runes and gems much like his armor. Panning his sight back he sighted in one the gryphons right arm. One it's hand was a large golden glove it had several oval shaped emeralds embedded in it's knuckles with intricate reddish colored runic's down each finger.

"You seem very interested in them doctor" a female voice said knocking the doctor away from his entrancement.

"Huh... Oh brinda I didn't hear you coming... Sorry" the doctor said trying to calm himself down from the shock. Looking at the lab coat wearing orange colored pony.

"It's a wonder how could you... You were eyeing that gryphon like a lost lover or something," Brinda taunted.

"Not funny Mrs. Sparks..." the doctor said with a hard face causing the orange mare to slightly step back from the obviously agitated doctor.

"Anyways... When is this supposed to start?" the doctor asked his female assistant. She rubbed her eye as she thought about his question.

"From what I understand... When the princess gets here," Brinda replied blatantly receiving a cold stare from the grayish tan colored colt. "What... I'm sorry that's all i know I've been in the lab all day... This is the first time I've been out since this morning"

"It's ok Brinda... Do you know where Birkmane is?" Dr. Fremane asked.

"Uh... last time I saw him he was with princess Celestia," Brinda replied scratching her chin quizzically. The doctor frowned at this but nodded in thanks to his orange assistant.

"So what are we supposed to talk about?" Brinda asked curiously.

"Well I know I've got to bring up the recent figures on the infection rate, as well as a demographic on all the afflicted areas in the three territories," Doctor fremane informed receiving an acknowledging nod from Brinda.

"Wel-...," Brinda was interrupted by the lights darkening in the room. Every being in the room grew quiet as a spotlight moved to the podium in the center. Soon a bright light appeared behind it washing the room in blinding white. The doctor turned his head trying to shield his eyes from It. He turned back tothe podium seeing a tall white alicorn standing behind it with a pastel colored mane that seemed to even blow when there was no wind or propelling force near it.

"Princess Celestia..." a voice said behind the doctor followed by several whispers and grunts. The alicorn inhaled deeply before casting a spell. Her horn light up a bright purplish white as a spiral of smoke came around the center of the room it enlarged into a sort of cylindrical shape. The central mass of the smoke created object began to form a three dimensional diagram of the three territories from the dragon empire to the gryphon Conglomerate. Several gasp could be heard through the room as the diagram finished its construction.

"Ponies... Gryphons... Dragons... I call you here tonight to talk about this epidemic we are all facing this problem that is causing families, Friends, allies to literally rip each other apart without care or remorse"

-

Apple Farm tree fields

Sweetiebelle Ran as fast as her little legs could carry her as she bolted through the rows upon rows trees and dead or dying apple piles. Her heart was racing as fast as her body as she turned left then right following a memorized path she learned of before her friends became monsters. She arced left jumping a large pile of decaying apples. She bursted through a set of bushes ramming through another pile of rotting apples. She wasn't fazed as the rotting juice smeared across her face and the skin other chunks of the old apples clung close to her fur and cape.

'Gotta hurry up and find them' she though as she leaped over a dead tree laying on it's side. She slid under a set of trees that resembled a limbo stand. She galloped faster as the trees grew more dense. Her ears perked as the heard a rustle of movement overhead. She skidded to a halt picking up a large ball of dust around her. She scanned the area around her as the dust cleared slowly. A black figure came from behind the dust. It had a bow and was about the same size as her. Sweetiebelle knew who it was and braced herself for anything.

"Hello Sweetiebelle" the shadow said.

"AppleBloom... I dont want to hurt you" the little unicorn said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Y'a don't wanna hurt me... Well that's ah darn shame... Cuz ah want ta hurt you ALOT" Applebloom said making her face visible for the white filly. Sweetiebelle looked on her friend with remorse as she saw the physical changes. Even in the low moonlight she could see the monstrous changes that afflicted the little yellow filly. Her eyes were filled with a milky blackness her flesh was rippled and vainy. She had a paleness to her fur coat and her bows hair was estranged. Applebloom bared her teeth at the white filly slowly growling at her.

"Sweetiebelle please... Stop I am sure Zecora can help you... Your sick" sweetiebelle pleaded. The sickly filly looked downwards with a sigh then snapped her head up faster.

"No" she cried as she burst into a sprint for the unicorn. Sweetiebelle reacted with a quick dodge to her right. She landed just out of appleblooms reach. The apple filly skided around to a U turn and charged once more. Having more time to think of something sweetiebelle timed herself. At the precise moment she slid low under the berserk pony. As she went don she kicked a hoof upwards connecting with appleblooms chin. The force of the kick launched the yellow filly backwards with a cruntch. The body flew backwards making a slight dirt pile form the body.

"I don't want to hurt you please stop" sweetiebelle said trying to fight back her tears.

"Shut up an let me eat you" applebloom said as she charged at the unicorn filly at full  
>Speed. Sweetiebelle was caught off gaurd this time getting dropped to the ground with a thud. Applebloom dropped hooves onto the unicorns body. Sweetiebelle felt each blow as it tore through her. The physical pain didn't Hirt her as much as the emotional pain of fighting her friend. Applebloom continued to pound into the white unicorns body without remorse. Sweetiebelle felt tears make there way down here cheeks.<p>

'Get up..' a voice said in her head as She tried to stave each blow coming down on her.

'GET up' it repeated as soil loom finally stopped pounding but now resorted to choking. Sweetiebelle tried to push her back but could barely make any reach.

'GET UP!' the voice repeated once again with more force. Sweetiebelle felt a surge of energy pass through her as she placed her legs under applblooms body. She put as much force she could into her legs as she kicked the little filly into the sky. She flew back once more into a set of bushes. Sweetiebelle crawled to her hooves trying to push her racing heart back down we thoat. She stared trying to take in all that happened in the last few minutes. Her mind went into a deep though as if on auto pilot.

'Oh... Celestia please I didn't want to hurt her... I swear' sweetiebelle though as she began to relax. She raised her self to her hind legs to get a look around still weary of the set of bushes applebloom was launched into. She closed her eyes taking a calming breath just before she felt hard dirt hit her face and body.

"Ha ha forgot about me!" a voice said as another filly stood on her back. She tried her best to look up at who it was. She felt another tear come as she saw it was scootaloo.

"C'mon sweetiebelle that was to easy..." scootaloo said as she reared he head back for sweetiebelle to see.

"To bad you won't get a chance to try again and you know... I wonder what if I could make a cutie mark... From you?" scootaloo said maniacally as she opened her mouth wide. Her teeth made themselves known to the world with their tips glinted in the silent moonlight. Sweetiebelle closed her eyes as she braced herself for the coming and painful body shook quietly in little quakes of fear and regret as she felt the pressure shift on her body. Scoots ops hooves dug into her back leaving pain in it's place as it went deep into her flesh. The pressure was relieved for a moment as a dull thud made itself on her back.

"What the?" scootaloo said muffled.

"Double weave cape" Sweetiebelle said as she rolled over knocking the orange Pegasus to the ground. "Or better known as the French coture"

Scootaloo got to her hooves slowly and whipped her head to sweetiebelle with a sadistic smile plastered on it.

"Well I may not have gotten a free meal but... At least I can have fun... So in the end it all works out for me..." Scootaloo rambled causing sweetiebelle to get kinda confused at the Pegasus.

"Whatar-..." sweetiebelle was inturupted by a gust of wind. She looked and saw nopony where scootaloo originally stood. She looked around seeing nothing. She felt a hit come to her face knocking her to the ground. Unsure of where it came from she searched frantically for it. Another one came this time tearing into the her stomach leaving and indent on the little pony. Sweetiebelle let out a gasp as she dropped to the ground writhing in pain from the strike. She squirmed awhile in the dirt as the pain began to recede from her body. She coughed as she crawled once more to her hooves. Her ears flexed as movement came from the bushes to her side. She looked to see applebloom emerging from the wall of leaves also bearing a sick and twisted smile. To her right she heard flapping wings and the dull thud of hooves touching ground. She weighed her odds in her head as she looked back at the two ponies on either side. She let out a deep sigh followed by a chuckle.

"We are the cutie mark crusaders" Sweetiebelle said as the two began to encroach on her.

"On a quest to find out who we are" she continued as the two grew closer.

"And we will never stop the journey" she added as the two grew even closer.

"Not until we have our cutie marks" she repeated louder.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
>On a quest to find out who we are" she said looking once more at the two around her.<p>

"And we will never stop the journey  
>Not until we have our cutie marks!" she sang. The two fillies within a few hoofs from her. Sweetiebelle smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to find your cutie marks" she said as she continued to force herself a smile.

"But..." she said.


	7. All Fall Down

"All Fall Down"

Apple Family Orchard : Old Barn 2:58 am

Pinkie felt the lantern hit Aj's face hard with a loud reverb through the leg holding it. Pulling away for another blow she caught a glimps of the lanterns glass covering holding a large rigged gash within it. Small shards of glass leaked out clumsily as she began to swing again with more force. The lantern still flickered lively with some flam as it swayed to and fro within pinkie's hoof as it flew through the air. The lantern hit Aj's face once more with a hard impact knocking her off balance and spinning the mare around on her flank. Aj slid on the ground rolling around she recovered quickly from the attack and lunged at pinkie. Pinkie Pie quickly shuffled out of reach as Aj tried to take ahold of her. Aj missed and flew out of sight into the surrounding darkness.

Pinkie looked around frantically trying to not get caught off guard. Being careful to keep the lanterns glass from stabbing her or breaking further she held it out to help in her position. A rustle ushered in an edgy jump to turn to face it's origin. Twisting around the lanterns light flashed in the receding darkness at the general area where Aj stood. Aj raised on her hind legs and had a sadistic look of dominance on her face.

Pinkie stepped backwards not taking her eyes of the farmmare. Aj's smile seemed to grow larger as she looked upon the pink pony. Seeing this pinkie felt something cold slither through her mind as fear tried to take ahold of her. Pinkie tried her best to pushe it away as aj took a few steps closer. With an intent to kill her with no better reason but to devour every bit of her. Aj walked closer to pinkie still holding that smile the courage shattering, mind breaking, heart crushing smile behind it laid sharp teeth and an insatiable hunger for flesh, bone, organs and anything of the like. Pinkie stepped back as best she could to stat out of reach but with each step it seemed aj could take two more. Pinkie stepped back tripping slightly causing her to loose balance.

Pinkie saw the flash come unexpectedly and without reaction she swung hard not caring who or what was in her way. Upon impact she heard a loud roar and the impact of glass on flesh. Pinkie opened her eyes to see the farmmare holding her face from the obviously painful blow. She watched as aj threw herself around in pain roaring and screaming angrily through the dark. Slowly she calmed down as she sat on the floor. Pinkie could her deep strained breaths from the orange mare and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the equine female. Pinkie watched as Aj rose and pulled her hooves from her face roaring in anger. Pinkie stepped back as Aj snapped her attention back to the pink mare in front of her.

Applejack spat a garbled mess of grunts, hisses, and barks as if to insult pinkie. Pinkie tilted her head slightly trying understand what she said. She pushed away the thought to focus on the matter at hand. Pinkie sunk deep to brace herself for anything to come at her.

The orange mare let out a bloodcurdling roar once more before she charged full force at pinkie on her hind legs digging up the dirt and hay behind her as she went, halfway to pinkie she dropped to all fours and galloped at her prey. Pinkie braced herself deeper rooting herself into the ground. Aj was within a few hooves of pinkie and would soon be on top of her. Pinkie closed her eyes and tightened as the two mares collided with a deep reverberating thud. Both mares hit the ground hard sliding backwards lifting up Dust, Hay, and various other things. Pinkie grunted as her back had slammed on the hard dirt floor. Breaking from the mild trance she returned to the realization of the weight on top of her chest and holding down her neck. Pinkie looked on with haze filled eyes as Aj sat on top of her and brought her left hoof down across pinkie's cheek causing the grounded pony to curse in her mind. Pinkie grunted as she frantically tried to push away the pinning hoof that held her down. With no avail she watched as Aj brought another hoof down across her face. Pinkie gritted her teeth to brace for the ensuing impact.

The hoof crashed down across her face leaving a deep bright red spot on the pink fured flesh of the pinned pony. On the impact Pinkie felt like she had just got hit by a train, trying to break through the haze in her eyes and mind. She could taste the sour embrace of her blood as it slowly trickled through her teeth.

Once again Pinkie tried to remove the leg, almost giving up as fast as she jumped to it she was feeling fatigue take it's toll on her tiring body. In an epiphany Pinkie tried a last ditch effort as she stopped trying to move the hoof and instead hurt the foreleg it was attached to or at least weaken it's grasp.

Quickly Pinkie slid one of her hind legs under the mare for leverage as she brought her right hoof on to Aj's shoulder pulling it downwards. Finishing she struck the inner part of the leg that held her causing the assailant to become off balance. Pinkie then used all her strength as she pushed the mare over her. Applejack sunk slightly into Pinkie's body as she then flew backwards over pinkie with a thud followed by a small dust cloud. A couple of grunts was heard then, silence returned within.

Pinkie rolled over crawling to her hoofs she eyed the unmoving body for several long minuets. Silently she creeped ever closer to it. As she moved her eyes continued looking over the thing that had once been her friend.  
>Kneeling closer she checked for any sign of a pulse. She frowned silently as she felt no noticeable heartbeat ,meaning it was dead or dying. She sighed as she felt a tear trickle down her eye.<br>'Well at least she's in a better place...', Pinkie thought as she sat silently looking deep into the evil darkness that surrounded her.

Fear only allowed her see nothing but sadness and pain around her. No happiness was able to make its way into her heart now and as long as she has to live with this happening she recoiled at the though of never being happy again.  
>She let out an exhausted sigh as she tried to raise up off the hay covered ground. Her body screamed in anger as she crawled upwards feeling aches in places all around her body. She didn't remember getting hurt this much at all during the fight. As she was halfway up she the world blurred she started crashing back to the cold ground. Her vision hazed once more a bit as she saw applejack crawl on top of her again.<p>

Instinctively Pinkie delivered a hard right hook into Aj's face crunching it, causing the insane pony's nose to start bleeding only adding more crimson coloring to her already slashed face. The mare bounced back slightly but, returned with two hooves dropping painfully on pinkie's chest area knocking the wind from the party mare.  
>Aj reared and dropped them again knocking the wind once more from the pink mare's lips. Applejack continued this again as pinkie began to cough up a mouthful of red ichor which splattered activly across applejack's orange colored body.<p>

Pinkie tried her best to move away or deflect the assault but her body wouldn't allow it. Her mind screamed to run, to fight, to do something other than sit there but, her body said it was to tired and wanted to rest. Applejack Had another sadistic smile spread across her face as she pulled back letting the moonlight shine across her face. pinkie used whatever strength she could to look at the face that now stared back. All that was visible was angry teeth and 1 pitch black red ringed eye.

Aj landed a hard hoof to pinkie's head snapping the mare back to reality. Following the impact pinkie felt the world spin around in her head disorientating her. Growling Aj lifted pinkie's head by her hair.  
>Aj leaned back as her jaw began to transform in the moonlit darkness. Pinkie listened as loud disturbing crunches echoed through her ears. Aj's maw opened wide revealing a row of sharp and misaligned angry teeth.<br>Pinkie's body quaked in the air with an incessant fear as they came closer but, she couldn't move her body or attempt to break free. Fearing the end She closed her eyes as tears slid hastily down her face. Her mind traveled thousands of mile but still she couldn't think of anyway to be free from this situation. She began to feel time slow down to a near halt. When she felt the grip tighten she began to feel the fear and disdain overwhelm her body and take over her mind. she felt terror and disgust as they creeped through every inch of her dialated psyche. Her mind flashed memories of her good times, bad times and the best times she spent with her friends.  
>Feeling slightly empowered she actually smiled as she came closer to her end feeling no longer sad but welcoming it. She opened her eyes to the mare in front of her.<p>

"I'm sorry" pinkie said as she felt the end come ever closer. She felt the hot breath now on her neck as it if it was right onto of her. She waited for whatever came next be it life or death. She waited for the pain to wash through her in a tidal wave of silence.

"Like A Baws!" A young voice said. Pinkie snapped beck to reality she knew exactly who's it was and was she happy for it. She attempted a smile which only came out as a weak grin. Pinkie felt her body slump low to the ground. She felt it's cold temperature seep into her body. She welcomed the coolness it gave to her tired body washing over the exhaustion that rammed through her.

"Pinkie... You don't look so well..." the voice said as it came into sight. Pinkie couldn't move her body as it drooped silently on the ground.

"S..Sp..Sp..Spi...Spike... H...H-...," Pinkie blacked out silently before she could finish her sentence.  
>Spike quietly stood over her body with caring eyes. He kneeled next to her to check her pulse. Careful not to cut her with his claws he laid two fingers on her neck. Happily he sighed in relief as he felt a faint heart beat. He raised his head as he looked to the unconscious body of applejack.<p>

He sighed as he stood up and limped over to pinkie's saddle bags. He dropped to knees and began to dig through them. After awhile he pulled out some haphazardly coiled dark brown rope. Slowly he crawled back to Applejack. Dropping to his knees her tied her front hooves to her hind hooves behind her back. So she couldn't move. He grunted as he got up dreading what was next.

He strained his arms aching as he tried to drag her slowly out of the barn. Her body dug into the dirt unwanting to move.

'Just as stubborn unconscious as you are awake', Spike thought as he pulled once more making the body bounce out a bit. He pulled more sliding the body again. He made it past the open doorway letting the moonlight wash across his body. The cool night air felt good on his damp scales. He continued to pull till he felt it was far enough. He ran back after pinkie dragging her with less hassle out as well. When he finished moving the two ponies from working the barn he took whatever was left from lantern and poured out it's flammable liquid in various places with the most hay. He then took out a medium sized jar of black liquid and poured it's contents in various locations as well. He threw the glass jar away with a loud break as he shot small green fireballs at the many locations he chose. Immediately small fires began to form around the inside of the old barn. Happy with his work, Spike watched as he backed away from the towering building.

Silently It swayed as it's belly was set alight. Bright red fire erupted from within blowing a hole through old roof. Spike saw the angry flames dance within the inside.

The entrance was soon engulfed in furious flames as they licked for the sky and surrounding grass area. Spike watched as the barn seemed to wail and scream in agony from the burns. It cried as it broke down a large proud standing building to mere smoldering supports and ash piles. Spike sat silently as he watched the entire ordeal. He felt the resonating heat wash across his body. It felt good across his scales he smiled to himself. He looked back at the two unconscious ponies behind him.

He sighed as he sat next to pinkie and closed his eyes laying his head in his knees.  
>"I hope rarity is having luck with figuring out what is going on here"<br>-

Apple Family orchard: Pathway to orchard. 3:15 Am

"I can still get mine!" Sweetiebelle screamed as she let her horn lite brightly. Twisting around in place to face AppleBloom. she cast a spell and let a purplish aura grow around the small yellow filly.

"Hey! What're Y'a doin ta me... Put me down!," AppleBloom Ordered as she floated higher into The air.

"Down? How about away?", Sweetiebelle said as Applebloom gave a confused look.

"As in away from me!", Sweetie said as she jerked her head a bit. In response the aura threw the yellow earth filly aside into the trees. A thump was heard as the filly was thrown into the bushes knocking the small leaves into the air in a puff of dust.

Turning her attention to the orange pegasus that stood behind her. She began to cast the spell again this time only recieving an annoying _Pbbbt_ and a stream of small sparks from the tip of her horn. Scootaloo was just staring in confusion at the white unicorn silently as she tried to cast the spell again.

"Aw Cmon ya stupid spell work!" Sweetiebelle said angirly. Snapping away from her trance scootaloo began a charge at the unicorn going full speed using her wings she began to go faster. Noticing just barely Sweetiebelle sidestepped to her right making the pegasus eat a face full of dirt.  
>The impact created a little mound of dry dust and dirt to form around the pegasus's face. Dust was picked up into the air silently obscuring their surroundings.<p>

Sweetiebelle used her horn to try and cast a spell to blow away the dust but, was tackled from behind by applebloom. She hit the dirt with a thwamp and felt dust bounce onto her face. Applebloom raised a hoof and brought it down violently. Sweetie blocked it just in time and moved it away only to get struck by another hoof.  
>Applebloom dropped a few hooves to Sweetiebelle's face. The unicorn felt each dose of keratin dig into her. Applebloom raised herself as she came read to bare down on sweetie. She came down only behind held back by a hoof Applebloom snapped violently like an animal.<p>

Sweetie slipped her right hoof away far enough to get a shot in on Applebloom. The Earth filly flew to the left sliding into the dirt adding more dust to the air. Sweetie rolled over looking into the direction where Applebloom landed. She saw a silhouette crawl through the dust. Sweetie saw it stop for a split second then jumping towards her. Sweetie rolled away as Applebloom crashed into the soil with a crack. Sweetie inched her way from the filly as it dug it's head out of the ground. Applebloom threw an angered look towards Sweetiebelle.

"Naw... I'm threw playin' games Y'a hear?..." Applebloom said as she lundged at sweetie again. This time as sweetie sidestepped Applebloom latched a hoof onto the white filly's horn. With the stern grip of the farmfilly and the force of her direction. Sweetie flew backwards into the ground. Sweetie felt the pain as it began to bleed into her mind as she shuffled to get her barring again.

"Applebucking season produces enough apple to feed 6 ponyville's a year" Applebloom said as she charged at Sweetie once more. Sweetie gave a confused glance as the yellow pony came closer. Sweetie didn't have enough time time to move away so she timed it and launched herself over the charging filly. Applebloom rammed into the tree directly behind the unicorn shaking it violently. As the tree shook several apples and branches dropped to the ground with small unorchestral thuds. Sweetie backed away as Applebloom turned away from the tree. Applebloom looked down as a small trail of blood dripped off her forehead. She picked up a branch almost twice her size. Raising to her hind legs she cracked her neck and rotated her head a bit and snapped up to Sweetiebelle showing a sadistic smile that sent shivers down sweeties bruised spine. The yellow filly raised the log onto her shoulder.

"only 25% of ponies ever get their cutiemarks by age 3!" Sweetiebelle said as she took a step forward. Sweetiebelle raised to her hind legs.

"Applebloom... If your still in there... I'm sorry I never thought I'd have to use what Mrs. Dash taught us against you" Applebloom said as the earth filly just continued to move forward. Sweetiebelle dug into the heaping as she charged towards the stick welding filly. Applebloom swung downwards as the unicorn as she dodged and rolled away. She came around behind Aplebloom and tried to deliver a Buck kick to her back. Applebloom swung around bringing the log down onto the unicorn. Sweetie felt the wood as it tore into her. It didn't leave a cut but the pain was still there. Applebloom came down for another strike as Sweetie rolled away.

Sweetie hopped to her hindlegs and watched as Applebloom encroached on her. Sweetie concentrated as she tried to give power to her horn. The light it gave off was bright as she launched the energy into the Earth filly. Applebloom was knocked backwards by the blast skidding and leaving a crater in the dirt. Sweetiebelle stood panting but dropped to the ground as her legs began to spasm uncontrollably.

'Stupid... Stupid... Stupid remember what twilight told you about the Bi-Pedal theory...' Sweetie thought as she began to move the pain away from her mind. Sweetie crawled onto her four hooves and looked back at the now rising Applebloom.

"Why... Dont you stay down?" Sweetie said as she charged at Applebloom With her horn raised to Puncture. As Sweetie had come into range she felt her body get impacted by something else. All she could feel was the ground scraping across her then the felling of hundreds of hammers coming down on her side. She got a look at scootaloo who was wailing on her side. She felt as each hoof dug into her ribs like a shovel in dirt. Sweetie mustered enough energy to move away as she felt a rib break. She screamed as the pain set in. As sweetie began to turn away she felt a hoof grab onto her horn and bring her back down. The world was in a blur as color began to mix together.  
>She felt her head get pulled back and then smashed back into the ground. The first time sweetie felt her nose crack and began to bleed. Silently she had her face smashed into the ground having blood and dirt splattered across her body. The face pounding stopped suddenly as she saw a shadow of another hoof grab onto her horn. She tried to mutter something but couldn't because of the pain in her face. Then she felt it the pain to end all pain. The snap made her heart sink into a deep hole she never though existed. Her horn had been ripped off and thrown aside. Sweetie felt the pain begin to dig into her body as she squirmed on the ground. The breaking of her horn severed her use of magic and caused every possible pain to crawl into her nerves. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Her bones wanted to grow and shrink at the same time. All she felt was like dying on the very spot but the pain wouldn't cease. She screamed in agony as her body tried to alleviate her anguish.<p>

Through the writhing she could see scootaloo moving closer to her. The Pegasi had the same smile on her face as applebloom. Sweetiebelle tried to scoot away but as she crawled electric shots zoomed through her body forcing her to be more like a retarded betel trying to walk laying on it's side. Scootaloo stood on top of her looking down as drool began to seep through her teeth.

Sweetie looked into her eyes hoping to find some shred of sanity se way to help her clear this situation but, all she found was pitch black, soulless eyes. Using whatever strength she could she swung a hoof into scootaloo's face. The impact never came as the hoof was caught mid-air. Sweetie looked in terror as the leg the hoof was attached to was now being held. Scootaloo raised to her hind legs as she took the leg and stapes hers around it. Sweetie tried to resist but, was giving a kick to the face for the effort. Scootaloo twisted the leg in her body creating a loud disgusting cruntch. Sweetie screamed as the pain surged through the broken leg. Scootaloo dropped it as the bone tore through the flesh even more. Blood began to pour out in a small geyser creating a pool of blood around the filly's body. She saw as scootaloo droop down and begin to lap the blood with her tongue. She raised her head and smiled showing large teeth and pitched black eyes surrounded by black rings. The black rings looked like hastily applied mascara or somepony took a paint brush and sloppily painted around her eyes.

"Get away..." Sweetie said as she tried to crawl away.

"Stay away from me... You... Monster" Sweetie threatened as she launched a nearby rock at the filly. It bounced off not fazing the pony.

"I Said get back!" Sweetie said as she tried to scoot faster leaving the trail of blood behind her. Scootaloo still followed her keeping the same pace.

"Stay away... Please!" Sweetie said as she felt a tree hit her. She looked back at it in fear.

"No... Oh no... No... No... No" She said as she saw Applebloom pop out from behind the tree. She saw the filly kneel down next to her and grab her shoulder and sink closer to her. Applebloom let her mouth enlarge. Sweetiebelle tried to move but the pressure the earth filly kept her stationary to where all she could do was look into the massive hole that was about to engulf her body.

"Please... Girls I just want you to GET AWAY!" Sweetie screamed as a bright white light engulfed them. All she could remember was Light and a voice telling her to stay calm.

Unknown location 4:00 Am

Sweetiebelle Snapped to Conciousness frantically. Her mind trying to process what she was doing. Her eyes bouncing around in the bright clear thing she laid in. She screamed as she tried to push away but, she immediately greeted with the memory of her broken foreleg. She tried to push away still screaming in fear of where she was. She saw a dark figure crawl into sight it looked down with a bright light. It grabbed at the top of the thing and pulled down bring clarity to the world. She saw the ceiling was grey with a bright white light above her. The figure returned with another light where it's head should be beaming straight onto her.

She could see the figure wore a black uniform thing andwasn't exactly sure what it was made of or where it came from. The figure slowly tilted forward sternly. His hoofs hit the ground with dull thuds. He came close to her face. She could see he was wearing some sort of black mask and a pair of black goggles that were much like the ones dash would wear when she intends to go extremely fast on a stunt. She looked onto the black coated figure in silence and in fear. Every fiber in her body wanted to run or crawl away or to hide in a bush or behind a tree to find safety or shelter. Yet she didn't move because her mind felt that she was better off staying here. The figure moved his head back clicking off the light. He raised a hoof making the filly flinch and look away. Way happened next filled her with a bit of happiness mixed with confusion.

"Hey, Names oddball what's yours?"

Authors notes:

**All current chapters are still under editing and are in the Version 2.5 or below states, i will be reuploading the Version 34's accordingly when more time is on hand.**


	8. Defcon

"Defcon"

Canterlot: Royal palace: War room 3:10 Am

A tan colored lab coat wearing pony made his way near the podium. He looked down on it as he moved a a few papers around and cleared his throat.

"Most of you know me but for those who dont i am Doctor Freemane, the late Doctor Birkmanes recent replacement... It is sad at his untimely demise but at least he died for something important" The tan lab coat wearing colt said loudly. He stood silently as eyes stung into his body, unmoving, uncaring, unknown eyes. He felt a trikle of sweat take a trip down the back of his neck as he stood underneath the light in front of him.

"F...Forgive me I'm not one accustomed to positions like this" The doctor said sending a glare to Brinda who just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed out the phrase 'I'm sorry' "anyways without future staking let's attempt to get down to business"

"Now as I'm sure all of us know, we as sentient being are indeed in a time of crises neigh a state of emergency, this epidemic is not prejudice of any of the territories or it's inhabitants... To put it simply we are all it's **Dinner**" The pony continued as he pulled down a small projector screen. Backing away he clicked a small button on the object causing it to spark to life with a whirring sound behind it. All eyes in the room swarmed to the image it spewed onto the far wall.

"Now in this following clip captured at the event of the first known start of the infection in the equine territory of equestria we can see several disturbing but defining... Importances" the colt said pointing at the clip that began to play. A set of numbers flashed onto the wall. From 3 downwards to 1 and flashed to a scene of several ponies wearing diffrent uniforms. The doctor cleared his throat as he looked into the crowd.

"Before we move on this video was taken from a guard squad sent to investigate a riot that happened on April 1st at the opening baseball game in canterlot stadium," The doctor informed.

"The Squad in the recording is titled as Farrier under the command of Praetor Balk and Knight Captain HardTop. Also in the squad is Knight Major SilverMane,Page Corporeal Bucks ,Tech Sargent DaKs, and Staff Sargent Slenderhorn" The doctor explained as he read off of a personnel roster.

"From here on out let there be silence please" The doctor said as the video started again

Recording 1:13:45 Canterlot Staduim: Under Bleachers April 1st 6:37Pm

The squad of 6 ponies made their way silently through the under section of the bleachers. They seemed to not be hindered at all as they crawled through the unending sprawl of darkness. The lead gaurd raised a hoof to signify for the rest to halt.

He came to several large puddles of blood splattered and dripped across the entire area. One of the ponies most Likely a praetor or Knight captain came forward and looked over the area.

"DeKs," The praetor called. A white unicorn wearing a small square shaped headset and a bandolier filled with various devices and shaped like an X across his chest came up.

"Yes Sir!" DeKs spouted as he came to attention in front of the praetor. The praetor frowned as the Tech Sargent seemed to show a bit too much enthusiasm.

"DeKs I need you and Slenderhorn to take a sweep on this area and the security room...," The praetor ordered. DeKs nodded in agreement as a white female Pegasus came forward."Find out what you can... Survailence, Evidence, Survivors anything"

"DeKs... Split up you take the security room I'll sweep the area... I'll meet up with you when I'm done" The two Ponies nodded as they split directions. The praetor watched as the two ponies disappear in diffrent directions.

"I hope they know how to hold themselves... Judging by this scene they better" Another Pegasus said wearing standard issue armor except for the red eye patch he wore over his right eye and the red x's across his chest plate.

"Relax HardTop I'm sure they'll be fine" The praetor said looking at the gaurd.

"If you say so... Greenhorns don't usually last to long on the field" HardTop said as he trotted away.

"Well this isn't the normal battle field now is it?" The praetor said as he walked to another pony. "All right Fillies listen up... While DeKs and Slenderhorn are out doing recon, we still need to find out exactly what the hay did this... Corporeal Bucks if you would be so kind as open that little pouch of yours?" The praetor said as a dark grey unicorn wearing a black jumpsuit and glasses came up.

"Understood..." Bucks said as his horn lit up. A whitish-purple aura flowed from the tip of his horn and spiraled into a small circle that opened up. Soon several weapons and Rations floated out and landed on the floor near them.

"Finished...," Bucks informed as he trotted away with a few floating things following behind.

"Alright fillies...Gear up and be sure that you pack enough ammo for anything" The praetor barked as ponies began to secure their weapons and activate their 3xCes's

"Sir, this is DeKs im at tye security room and ive begun the nural links" came a voice through a neardy intercom.

"Good tell me when we are online" The praetor ordered.

"Balks,DeKs,Slenderhorn,Buck,HardTop, and SilverMane... Allright All vitals and ammo counts are online... HardTop give me a look at SilverMane" DeKs asked as the armored colt looked over to the mare. She waved a hoof with a chuckle and trotted away.

"It all looks good Vitals, Ammo counts, Cameras, and audio all are up and running," DeKs informed through the intercom. The praetor looked back at the 3 other ponies and nodded.

"Well fillies it's time to move, DeKs stay in the security room, HardTop, your with me, Buck and SilverMane you to will investigate the field and V.I.P boxes" The praetor ordered.

Canterlot: Royal palace: War room 3:30 Am

The doctor reached a hoof to the projector and pressed down on it freezing the image on screen.

"As you all can see the squad sent in was doing standard tactics with this situation. Infiltrate, Secure, Neutralize, Evac. But," The doctor skipped past the a few scenes to an image to a dark room. "They weren't ready for this"

Recording 3:45:21 Canterlot Staduim: Player Cafeteria April 1st 8:40Pm

"Clear on the left" SilverMane whispered as she waved the unicorn forward. The two made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria. SilverMane placed herself against the wall next to the door that opened into it. Buck positioned himself opposite of her. He held out a hoof and did the hand maneuver for a stealth entrance. SilverMane nodded as Buck placed a hoof on the handle and pushed his way into the darkened room SilverMane came in close behind. Buck closed the door behind him receiving a loud click when it closed. He tenses for a few seconds and looked at SilverMane. Even in the dark he could see the outline of her angry face he frowned as he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge from it's place. He looked back at SilverMane who gave an even harder glare. He mouthed sorry to her before she turned her attention away.

She crept away from the door and liked around. She saw that the area was small it was like a small lobby with to open entrances to the left and right that connected to halls. She looked down each and saw that they both had another hall in the center she guessed would lead off to the main dinning room.

She want to the closest hall and looked down it's dark interior. She sighed as Buck came up from behind and joined in her examination.

'What are you looking at?' He mouthed next to her. She turned and looked at him with a frown then continued down the other hall. Buck looked down the hall once more then turned to catch up with the mare.  
>The slowly moved through the hallway passing rows of doors and pictures galore of many important sports ponies. They came to another hall halfway through the first one which led to an open door. The two ponies looked at each other and started to move to the room. SilverMane checked her AR's on her 3xCes as she followed close behind Buck. The two crept down the hall careful not to make any sound. The two positioned themselves at the entrance and faced each other Buck nodded as SilverMane silently counted to herself. She raised a hoof to the door.<p>

"Kzzt... **HEY! Anypony there... Wheres my status update** over?" A voice broke loudly into the two ponies headsets sending them nearly into the ceiling. SilverMane gave Buck a angry glare as he returned it.

"What do you want DeKs... Over" SilverMane whispered angrily.

"Heh... Sorry I just was wondering if you've found anything" the headset cackled again. SilverMane sighed to herself as she rolled her eyes. Buck tried to hold back a giggle receiving another angry glare.

"No DeKs we haven't found anything and like I said before we'll radio in if we do... Now please stay silent," SilverMane explained.

"Understood DeKs out" The headset cackled once more with a final click indicating that the chat was finished. SilverMane sighed to her self as she raised her hood again against the door. She looked at Buck again as he nodded to her. She counted to three in her head bobbing at each number. Once she hit the third number she liars the door open crouching in with Buck standing behind her. They scanned the room silently weapons ready to fire on anything that wasn't smart enough to stay hidden.

The room was a kitchen with white tilled walls and floors. The area they where in was dark but a light sea blue light could be seen shimmering across the walls. The walls them selves were covered in steel covered ovens. Some where wide open, others closed, all had bloody hoof prints on them. Buck tapped SilverMane's shoulder and pointed at the blood stains. She nodded as she saw them letting him know she was aware of their presence.  
>SilverMane crept forward into the room passing a counter with a knife on it. Buck made his way opposite of her on the far left. They both moved forward quietly in the dark passing toppled over carts and racks of pots, pans, spices, or various other cooking equipment.<p>

SilverMane waved Buck over to her as she places her self onto a pillar. Buck stood behind her as she pointed a hoof towards an open door. Buck gave her an odd look as to why she wanted him to look at it. She moved his head around so he could see inside of it.

He nodded as he saw inside. The two ponies looked into the hall that led to a smaller room with what looked like a filly sitting in the center of it. The two ponies nodded as they moved to the entrance of the hall way. Buck placed his back against the wall adjacent to the entry way. SilverMane went into the hall past him. She placed herself onto the wall and slide forward. Buck came behind on the opposite wall. They quietly slid to the entrance of the room with a quick nod they mantled into the room. SilverMane scanned for anything that moved she nodded that it was Clear. She then moved to the being that sat squarely in the center of the dark room. Buck moved in behind her she looked at him over her shoulder receiving a nod of agreement from her. She reached a hoof out slowly to the being. She felt her hoof touch it's shoulder. She pulled it back as the body didn't give any acknowledgment. SilverMane looked at Buck and frowned as she moved away. Buck twirled his hoof around in a circle and pointed behind her. She looked at where he was pointing. The pony has turned around and was looking at the ground. It was a filly with a brown coat. SilverMane looked back at buck then at the filly.

"Hey... Are you ok?," SilverMane asked as she started to inch closer to the filly. The filly didn't answer her it just continued to look down at the ground. She moved closer to the filly trying to get a better look at it's face.

"W...Where's your parents?," SilverMane asked as she was getting within reaching distance. Her eyes bounced across the filly as it didn't move or give any indication that it heard her. She was finally standing directly in front of it.

"Hey... C... Come with us we'll keep you safe" she said as she reached a roof out to the filly again. She held her hoof out for awhile at the filly. She turned her head to Buck who was still standing by the entrance with a look of impatience. She said mouth I'm sorry and looked back at the filly. She waited until she heard a small sniffle.

"Hey... It's ok" she said as she came closer. She came nearly face to face with the little filly.

"Hey... I sa-...," SilverMane was interrupted as the filly snapped it's head up and face her. She looked at it's dull face. It's eyes where pitch black with a deep black veiny streaks the seeped from them across it's face.

"Mother... I'm hungry" The filly said.

"Wha-...," SilverMane screamed as the filly lunged at her. She threw her leg up to hold it back. It's mouth latched onto her leg and bit down. She screamed as it's teeth sank into her leg. She waved it trying to slam the filly into the floor smashing it's small body into the tile. Finally it released it's bite as she smashed it once more. The filly laid on the ground as SilverMane slid away from it.

"D... Did you... See that... It bit me the Bucking thing bit me!," SilverMane cursed as she looked at her wounded foreleg. The bite was to the bone and the punctures were bleeding red like small water falls.

"I saw... Are you ok?" Buck asked as she used his horn to wrap a piece of gauze around her wound.

"D... Does it look like I'm bucking ok... No I just got bit by a bucking filly I'm just dandy," SilverMane retorted.

"Eh... Sorry I was just asking," Buck said as he finished taping the bandage. "Alright finished... That's the best I can do for now... You'll need stitches"

"Buck... It hurts," SilverMane mumbled to herself as Buck made his way to the body of the filly in the center of the room. He stared at it silently for awhile. It didn't move as he touched it with a hoof. He rolled it over with a hoof and looked at it's face. Even with the deformities he could tell it was still young no older then ten maybe twelve years of age. He sighed to himself as he continued to stare at it.

"Buck... Hurry up... Let's get going before it wakes up... And try's to bit again," SilverMane said as she stood at the entrance way looking at the Unicorn.

"Sure... I-...*Crack*" The unicorn soldier was interrupted by the sound of breaking vents. He readied his weapons as SilverMane did the same. They looked around at the ceiling and walls.

"Whoever you are we are not... Hostile... Repeate... We are frie-...*Crash*," Buck was interrupted as a vent on the far wall broke open and a figure slid out of it. It moved from the darkness closer to him.

"Halt... Tell your name!," Buck ordered as the figure continued Yo move through the shadows towards him. On Buck's right another vent broke open as another figure crawled out towards him.

"I said halt... I want names!," Buck ordered. The figures continued to move towards him.

"Buuuck... Buck...," SilverMane called out. Buck looked at her as she was backing up to him. Two more figures where crawling through the dark hallway.

"Get back... We will shoot," Buck barked at the incoming figures. The bodies didn't reply nor did they acknowledge the orders. Buck bit his lip as he set one of his AR's to a 90 degree upwards position. He bit down on the firing bar. Sending a three shot burst into the air. Still the figures moved in closer.

"Buck... I don't think they're stopping," SilverMane said her voice starting to show a bit of fear. Buck nodded as he looked around the room more intently. He scanned the walls till his eyes landed a service doorway across the room.

"Service door at 9:00... Move" Buck said pointing to it. SilverMane nodded as she ran past the two closest figures to the door. She put a hoof to the door and slammed it open.

"Buck... It's open!" She said hanging out of the doorway. Buck nodded and tried to move but he felt a weight pull onto his leg. He looked down to see the filly from before hanging loosely onto his leg.

"Buck... Hurry up!," SilverMane called to the unicorn. Buck tried to kick the filly off his leg but it was on tight.

"Get off me!" he said as he brought his hoof down hard. The filly held tight.

"Buck... Behind you!," SilverMane called out. Buck turned to see another figure lunge at him. Buck tried to move away but couldn't because another was right next to him.

"Go... Leave!," Buck screamed as two others got close. He then reared upwards as he planted his two front hooves into the closest figures face. It impacted with a loud crunch as the figure went down in a splatter of blood. The two behind him latched onto his body and bit down. Buck screamed as he tried to shake them. They held on as the filly bit into his leg. It whipped it head back as it tore a chunk of flesh from his leg. Buck went down to the ground after the bit. He screamed as he kicked with his remaining good legs bit the four figures wouldn't leave. He felt a hoof get close to his head and he looked at it as it came down.

"Buck!," SilverMane called from the doorway. She couldn't save him they had already tore him to shreds. She watched as the five figures gnawed on bones and pieces of flesh that once belonged to the unicorn. She felt a whimper slip past her lips as she backed away from the grisly scene. She placed a hoof over her mouth attempting to not vomit herself.

"DeKs... DeKs!" she called into her headset. She waited for a reply but only got static.

"DEKS!" She screamed into the mic. Static still played when a click was heard.

"What?... Can't I go use the little fillies room in peace?... And what's up with Buck's cam... It looks like it's all red..." The headset cackled.

"Buck... Buck... He's dead..," SilverMane informed still whimpering.

"What wait... How?" the headset questioned.

"They tore into him like... Like... Dogs... They just tore him limb from limb and I just watched...," SilverMane whimpered.

"Now just wait a minuet I'm playing back the footage... Ok ... Got it" the headset cackled then fell to silence.

"Don't think they're stopping... Service door...zzkt... Door... Go... Zzkt... Pvt..." the headset replayed all the words that the late unicorn had barked before his death. SilverMane tried to hold back tears as she heard the replay of sounds through it.

"What the... What the hay... SilverMane are you ok?," DeKs barked through the headset. SilverMane just gave a silent whimper.

"Knight Major SilverMane do you copy?," DeKs barked through the headset. SilverMane looked up and sighed to herself.

"Ye... Yes I'm here" SilverMane finally replied. She looked down at the door not to far from her then she looked down the other end of the hall and saw darkness.

"Good... Now I know what ever the ... Aw buck it whatever the hell happened I'm there couldn't be helped but you need to tighten up and get out..." The tech Sargent ordered. SilverMane chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes.

"SilverMane listen to me... There's a connecting corridor you can take, it leads to an elevator, you can use that to get here" the Sargent continued as SilverMane just sat silently.

"Once you get here we can attempt to patch you up..." the Sargent finished. He waited for a reply but only got silence.

"SilverMane?" he whispered through the headset. Silence only followed. He sighed as he eased back into his seat. He perked back up as a click could be heard and static followed.

"zzkt...Knight Major SilverMane Identification number 36780129, Farrier squad, 3xCes issue 3756, M.O.S Special operations... zzkt" The headset spat out in a raspy dead voice and as soon as it came it ended with a crackle. DeKs jumped to the screen to try and activate the camera but only got white noise. DeKs pulled a seat up under him and leaned back in it silently. He felt a tear trickle down his check as he looked at the two screens. On his left was covered in red with faint outlines moving back and forth on the other was a screen spewing whit noise. He reached over and shut them both off and leaned back. He clicked his headset and waited till he heard another click.

"Go ahead" the headset replied.

"We got a problem," DeKs said quietly.

Canterlot: Royal palace: War room 4:00 Am

The room silently as they heard the last string of words before the image stilled. Fremane rubbed his forehead as he moved to the front of the screen.

"As you can see... The first two documented victims of this... Epidemic were these two soldiers of farrier squad," Fremane informed. He looked at the dark faces of ponies, Gryphons, and dragons.

"I have a question..." A deep voice said from within the back. Fremane search for whom it belonged. He landed on it's owner and smirked.

"Yes... Um... Balthazarr... What is it?" the doctor said trying not to seem rushed. The gryphon looked hard on the pony as he though about his question.

"Do you know what became of the major? SilverMane was it?" the old gryphon asked. Fremane took his turn to determine his response.

"Aside from the burnt carcass we found of hers... She had not turned at least not yet," Fremane explained. The gryphon nodded in acknowledgment.

"So your saying that she gave up?" the gryphon said raising a brow. The doctor felt a pit developed inside him.

"I don't think she exactly gave up... As per we found her body in a completely different part of the stadium... So she may have just said what she did to not let the others in her squad worry for her" the doctor replied. The gryphon felt a smile appear.

"So she wanted them to think the worst in case it did come?" the gryphon pried. The doctor straightened himself and looked sternly at the gryphon.

"One could say yes that **IS** what she intended" The doctor said. The gryphon smiled as he leaned back.

"That is all" the gryphon said sitting back in the shadows. The doctor bit his lip as he nodded the turned to the projector and pressed a button.

Recording 5:05:30 Canterlot Staduim: Security Room April 1st 10:40Pm

"Kzzt...Kzzt...Zzzt Co-...Zzzkt... Do Yo-...Kzzzt... Sur-...Zzzt...zzzt...Twen-...zzzt...r Thir... em"

"How long has it been going?," HardTop asked solemnly as he sat in the corner of the small dark grey room.

"For the last hour... Those... Things... have been tearing them up," DeKs replied not taking his eyes off of the set of screens in front of him.

"And we are stuck in here... Doing nothing," HardTop spat slamming a hoof on the ground causing the tech Sargent to bounce a bit.

"Relax HardTop... I'm sure balk had a reason for us to stay here," Slenderhorn chimed in rubbing a hoof on the armored ponies shoulder. HardTop just glared at the mare angrily. She just looked away still rubbing his shoulder.

"Look it's not going to be any easier if we keep snapping at each other," DeKs explained as he wiggled his way back into the conversation. The two others didn't show much appreciation but nodded to the comment.

"I know it's just... So annoying when there's fighting going on and we are stuck here doing... Nothing," HardTop said as he stood from the corner of the room.

"DeKs... Did you check weapons and munitions?" Slenderhorn asked changing the subject.

"Yes... We have about six clips left for the C76, Enough for two clips per pony... However we do still have a hay ton of rubberized rounds" DeKs explained spinning in his chair.

"Some good those will do" HardTop scoffed as he fiddled with paper attached to the wall adjacent to him.

"Anyways,... we about five or so 5g Incendiaries, And about three Clips for the Xm305" Deks Said glaring at the captain. The captain simply turned his face away from the Tech Sargent.

"So we have about 6 lethal Clips for the AR's, 3 For the handguns, and 5 grenades... Great" Slenderhorn repeated. All three of the ponies looked at each other only returning back to reality as the radio crackled back to life.

"Zzt... This is... Staff sergeant... Zzkt... Redhoof... Zzft... Any... Personnel...Zzkt... Meet... Zzt Evac... Zzkt... Celestias... Orders, we're... Zzkt... Pulling out... Zzkt roasted" The radio cut out immediately as the words stopped with a last dying crackle. The three ponies at and looked each other over silently all thinking the same thing.

"Let's go" Slenderhorn said as the other two ponies were all ready grabbing their gear. DeKs was the first by the door checking for any movement outside it. Slenderhorn moved close to him.

"See anything?" She asked trying to peer outside as well.

"N...no... Nothing yet... But that doesn't mean they won't come around...," DeKs said as HardTop joined the duo.

"So we moving or what?" He asked as he loaded a clip into his AR. DeKs nodded his head as he pushed the door open handgun in tow.

"With our 3xCes's out of commission it's gonna be a hay bale of fun trying to fight," DeKs scoffed as he moved to the farthest wall followed by Slenderhorn.

"Well... We got through the territory wars like without em... We can do it here," HardTop whispered as he stuck close to the wall adjacent to the door.  
>DeKs nodded as he led switching on the thermal setting for his head set. Slenderhorn stayed close using her horn to check the clip in her AR. DeKs held a hoof up for her to hold the position as he creeped forward around a corner.<br>A few seconds passed as he quickly came back and pushed her and HardTop away. She gave him a look asking what was wrong. DeKs was about to explain as thumps could be heard from afar. The trio hurriedly moved till they came to a nearby unlocked door.

DeKs watched silently as the other two quickly moved inside being sure to close the door quietly behind them. Slenderhorn used her horn to bring light to the room. The trio looked over the darkened room. It was a small office with two wooden doors one to their left and one directly in front. The rest of the room was relativily normal. It appeared to be the office of a coach or something close to it. Slenderhorn moved to the farthest door with HardTop and DeKs close behind covering the rear. she put a hoof onto the knob feeling a shiver roll down her back she hesitated. She looked back recieving nods from the other two ponies assuring they'Ed have her back if anything got to close. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open immediately jumping backwards to escape the horrid smell that slithered out of the gaping door.

The three ponies stumbling away from the horrid looking and smelling room. DeKs stumbled away nearly falling over as he felt his entirety of his stomach entire itself. Slenderhorn wasn't as easily disturbed but the she was still disgusted at the stench that licked at her snout, starting to feel sick she left the room along with DeKs and stood outside the small office.

HardTop pushed the gruesome sent to the back of his head as he stepped into the large dark room. The foul stench of death and decay slithered its way into his snout as he peered through the door. He lifted a hoof to wall near him finding a protrusion in it, he flipped it up illuminating the room.

He held a hoof to his mouth as he silently scanned the room and all it contents. It was a far larger room then the previous office he was just in and it appeared to be like a lounge area or a recreation room. Aside from the piles of bodies that lie in either corner of the room it had a large Tv on the far wall. Frowning he let his eyes trail the blood splattered walls. He went further into the room stepping over various trails of intestines and other body parts that littered the floor and surrounding area. He stopped as he heard a quiet splat, lifting his hoof he looked for a nearby flat object. He sighed as he rubbed his hoof down a nearby table. He turned away as a flattened eye curled off the bottom of his hoof and landed on the old veneer stand.

He went to a small pile of bodies and inspected them careful to not step on anything else. He immedaitly saw that most of the bodies if not all were disemboweled, dismembered, or literally torn to shreds. HardTop moved to the closest body and placed a hoof on it's flank. He rolled it closer to him for better inspection. The body did as commanded leaving a trail of sickly reddish green liquid in it's wake. The stallion looked it over taking note that the pony appeared to be brown furred, Was a yearling and had no head. He looked closer to see the neck had literally be chewed through.

As he inspected several more bodies a slight groan broke his concentration snapping him back to reality. He stood poised ready for a fight as he began scanning for the origin of the sound. It came from the farthest corner of the room.

HardTop groaned as he saw it was in the highest pile of bodies. A hood was waving around underneath several bodies. He swam through the sea of corpses looking over each face to see which one had life and which was dead. He came to the incline of bodies and started digging through it hearing the groan once more he dug faster pulling torn corpses away and casting tgem aside. His hooves covered in blood of ponies he would never know came to the source of the groan. It was a young colt and he bore the sun guard armor. HardTop stepped back as he pulled the colt out of his imprisonment. The colt landed with a plop on top if several bodies. HardTop stood as he caught his breath and watched the colt as he tried to figure out where he was. He walked closer and placed a hoof on the Gaurdsponies shoulder casing him to look at him and quickly return to the ground silently.

"Hey... Hey... Are you bit?," HardTop asked as he sat closer to the guardspony. The guardspony looked up to the stallion with a face of fear.  
>HardTop looked at the guardspony with a bit of confusion as the he kept trying to point away.<p>

"What ar-... Ahhh!," HardTop roared in pain as he felt a mouth clamp around his neck and continued to dig deep. He looked to see an infected pony bitting Into his neck. The stallion tried to shake the infected off him but the pony kept ahold his neck causing more blood to squirt out.  
>HardTop looked over and slammed himself into the nearest wall several times. The stallion felt the vibrations of the pony crashing into the wall flash through his own body as the infected began to loose it's grip on the stallion's neck but still held on.<p>

The stallion raised his front half in the air falling backwards and slamming the infected into the ground. The infected squirmed as it released it hold on the stallion's neck with a screech of anger.

HardTop rolled away blood lashing like a red whip out from his wound. The infected scrabbled to his hooves quickly and charged HardTop. The soldier pony braced himself as the two collided. The infected flew backwards as he slammed into the armored ponies shielded body.  
>HardTop chased after the infected as it flew backwards and landed into a pile of bodies and raised a hoof to bring it down on it's head.<p>

The infected stopped his hoof mid-thrust and knocked it away jumping up with a head butt, knocking the stallion off balance. Falling backwards he went down clanking as he Impacted with the tilled floor.

The infected in turn brought it's hooves down just barely where the stallion's head had landed. HardTop rolled away back onto his hooves and lunged at the infected slamming it into a nearby pile of bodies. The infected squirmed as HardTop landed several heavy hooves to it's face. HardTop heard a crack as he brought another hoof down. He didnt stop he kept hitting till his hoof was plastered in crimson. His hoof sank deep into the infected pony's face he could feel the grey matter ooze around his hoof making sure the infected was dead and wasn't going to comeback.

Canterlot: Royal palace: War room 4:30 Am

The doctor paused the recording once more as he made himself visible again. He sighed as he fast forwarded the clip again to a new scene.

"Now in this next section of the clip we will see how fast these things can evolve or mutate" the doctor said as placed his hoof on the projector. He knelt over to click a few things and leaned away.

"Please do take note of-.." the doctor was interrupted as the double doors to the room flashed open. A small pony wearing a red robe came in.

"Princess Celestia... We have a problem" the robe wearing pony said. The princess raised from her pillow in the corner of the room.

"What may be the issue my child" the princess said as she made her way to be face to face with the little scribe.

"T... The air patrol had sighted a massive group of infected coming here" the pony replied after quick bow.

"How... And did you learn anything else?" Doctor Freemane asked butting in. The princess threw an eye to him and returned her attention to the young scribe pony.

"I'm not sure doctor you will have to ask him when he wakes" The scribe said. The doctor moved closer.

"Wakes?," Freemane asked looking at the scribe worriedly. The scribe brought his eye to the doctor and frowned.

"He was wounded and fell unconscious shortly after he arrived" the scribe said receiving a concerned look from the doctor.

"Take us to him" Princess Celestia ordered causing the doctor and the scribe to double take her words.

"Uh... Pardon me princess but what of the meeting?" the doctor asked. Celestia looked at the doctor and sighed.

"As important as this meeting is doctor if there truly is a mob of those..." the princess stopped momentarily to think out her next words.

"Things... We must be prepared and fortify what we can... Then afterwards we can continue this" the princess explained receiving a nod from the two ponies.

"What is the problem here?" a gruff voice exclaimed near the gryphons. Celestia looked to see one of the gryphons standing. He was much like the others except he had a hammer on his back. He wore a silver helmet that covered the whole of his head except for his beak. He wore a chest plate with a λ on it embroidered with several gems. The princess recalled his name as Alric head of economy for the conglomerate.

"Alric... Seat yourself" another gryphon said. Celestia knew him as Balthazarr.

"It is ok Balthazarr... He simply wishes to know why we have stopped... It appears we have a problem that will soon be arriving..." Celestia informed receiving looks from all the rooms inhabitants.

"What the princess means is that a large force of infected is on it's way here... But we are not sure how far away they are because the patrolpony fell unconscious shortly after he arrived" the doctor explained. Several murmers and grunts could be heard as they brunched through the crowd.

"So what is your plan of action?" Balthazarr asked keenly.

"For starters me and the princess will be going to see the patrolpony in the infirmary... Perhaps get some answers..." the doctor informed looking sheepishly at the princess who gave a stern look. the doctor waved it off and looked back at the gryphon who was now standing in front of them.

"I will join you... I am curious as to learn what the wounded one has to say," Balthazarr implored. Celestia raised a brow at the gryphon who simply stood silently.

"Balthazarr... What do you care for an equine?" Alric asked also joining the conversation. Balthazarr frowned at the other gryphon and sighed.

"Even ponies as they be our people are affect by it as much as they are... An since the pony said to work together I say why not start now?" the old gryphon explained. Receiving nods from the three ponies standing before him.

"And that is why I will accompany you..." a new gravely voice said. "As I'm sure you all know I am Ra' of the dragon born..."

"Most commonly known as the dragon emperor..." Dr. Fremane whispered with a bit of fear as he looked over the robed being in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I must ask how do you have such a different body structure then... Most dragons?," Fremane asked.

"As you know there are many different variations of my people... I myself am capable of using a spell that allows me to change my form on will... Would you prefer me to use my normal size?" The dragon emperor explained.

"Um... No thank I will take your word for it" the doctor said still looking at the tan robed reptile in from of him. He made a quick look over the dragon frowning as he tried to find facial features but only receiving a pair of eye behind a vail.

"P...please do forgive me but I don't think we have much time we must hurry..." the small red robed pony interrupted.

"Right... Let's move" The Dr. Said receiving nods from the group.

Canterlot: Royal palace: Infirmary 5:10 Am

The group of ponies, a gryphon and the dragon emperor tresses through the moonlit hallway passing the large window panes of various images of equine hero's and heroines. Dr. Fremane walked near the front of the pack behind the scribe who lead them to wherever the patrolpony laid. As he walked he though about all the possible outcomes that could happen if they didn't act fast enough to repel the infected mob that grows closer each second.

"Almost there just a few more corners" the scribe said as he turned another corner. Fremane let his eyes jump from the occasional doorway or sign in to keep his mind busy as he walked.  
>Balthazarr traveled near the end of the group quietly he stared at each of his cohorts analyzing each for whatever things that came to mind. He felt a clawed hand land to his shoulder. Balthazarr tensed as he reached for his blade but was halted by another hand to his elbow.<p>

"Relax gryphon... The fight has yet to come upon us... You need not draw your blade to me..." a voice said. Balthazarr looked to see whom it belonged to but scoffed as he saw it was the Ra' dragon emperor's.

"What do you want dragon?" the gryphon asked spitefully. The dragon chuckled to himself has he moved his hands.

"No derogatory terms like Firebiter from a gryphon?" the dragon asked. It was the gryphons turn to laugh at the dragon.

"I may be a gryphon but... I do not need to taunt my enemy to beat them" Balthazarr replied as he relaxed himself. The dragon nodded to himself as he employed the words in his head.

"So I am still your enemy?" the dragon asked. Balthazarr looked at the little slit inside the dragons vail and looked into the sea blue reptilian eyes and thought for a few seconds.

"If this were another time... Then yes... But as we know this situation permits an uneasy... Alliance," Balthazarr said as he let his eyes trail across the nearby wall. The dragon nodded again as he looked at the gryphon.

"A brain in a gryphon that's a day I never thought to see" the dragon said as he and the gryphon still walked down the hall.

"Ay and a dragon with a bit of humor I see" Balthazarr said chuckling to himself. The dragon nodded in agreement.

"known to crack a joke I've been"

"One question though... During the wars... Why did you dragons wear that ... Thing on your face?" the gryphon asked curiously receiving a silent look from the dragon.

"I'm sorry if I-..." the gryphon was interrupted by a scaled hand.

"Worry not gryphon... The Shakr'a'al is a symbol of honor for our people legends of old say that if one were to die in battle wearing the Shakr'a'al they would be able to transcend the barriers of the flesh and bone" the dragon explained. The gryphon nodded as he mulled through the words the dragon spoke.

"In my own personal opinion... Tis a bunch of ... Eh non-believable information... I prefer to believe in the physical possibilities not that of supernatural..." the dragon continued. The gryphon continued to nod as he processed the new bit of information.

"Gryphon... Might I ask you a question?" the dragon said looking at the feathered creature next to him.

"I see why not..." the gryphon replied.

"what purpose doe the gauntlet serve?" the dragon asked looking at the golden glove that rested firmly on the gryphons clawed hand. The gryphon raised his hand to look at it. The metal glinted in the bright moonlight as he rotated it.

"It's a... Heirloom of sorts... For many a year... 'twas passed down for many generations all... Were in this very position I am now in the conglomerate... An soon my son... Arkemedies will wear it" the aged gryphon said with a bit of melancholy set in his voice. The dragon walked silently as he processed the words.

"Does it not make you happy... To be of such battle ready blood?" the dragon asked.

"Yes... And no... War just does not make me happy... Be it my age or just that these eyes are tired..." the gryphon explained.

"and what of the Arkemedies?," R'a asked moving closer to the gryphon.

"He... Didn't want to be one of war... I understand him that much...," Balthazarr said. The dragon perked an eyebrow.

"That much?" the dragon asked growing curious to the gryphon.

"Heh... I'm talking to a dragon... Eh... Sorry i mean that... Because to obtain this position... We must master warfare... And since he must be next in line... He must master it... But neither me nor him are interested in war... But if he does not take up his position... Then the conglomerate will fail" the gryphon said solemnly. The dragon nodded.

"I understand..." the dragon said nodding. Balthazarr looked over the tunic'ed dragon in the moonlight.

"Do you?" the gryphon asked. The dragon nodded.

"Yes... I do for I have a daughter who must take up a nation under her... Alone... At least your son will have assistance... But for us we must learn at our birth to lead the empire if we do not, we die and are replaced by what the denizens believe is a more competent ruler" the dragon explained. The gryphon chuckled to himself.

"well now it seems that we are almost the same..." the gryphon said receiving a nod from the dragon.

"Um... W...we're here..." a feeble voice said. The dragon and gryphon looked up to see they had come to a set of double doors with a sign above it aptly titled infirmary.

"Open it" princess Celestia ordered and the scribe did as ordered. The group stood in silence as the doors opened. Dr. Freemane took a step back as he took in what he saw.

"What... What did this?" the scribe cried as he to stepped back from the grisly scene. The first room from hall was the waiting area and receptionist desk. The normally sterile and porcelain colored room was now dark and covered in crimson. Several disemboweled bodies laid across the ground. The doctor rushed in followed by Celestia and the others. Freemane dropped to the nearest body to inspect it. It was a nurse she wasn't physically as bad as the other bodies but she was bleeding a lot. He felt for a pulse and sighed as he found a very light one.

"D...don't... Don't..." the nurse said as she pointed to a barricaded doorway. The doctor looked towards the barricade and turned back to the nurse.

"Don't what?" the doctor screamed but the body had gone limp in his hooves. He sighed as he laid the nurse down.  
>"scribe!" the doctor called.<p>

"y...yes d...doctor?" the scribe said as he peeked out from behind the princess.

"Was... Was the survivor bitten or had any noticeable signs of the infection?" the doctor asked. The scribe rubbed his chin as he replayed his memories from before.

"Come... To think of it I believe he had a bandage over his right leg... But other then that... I cannot say" the scribe said. The doctor thought for a few seconds.

"Very well... Scribe please escort the princess and our two guest back to the war room I will stay and see what I can do..." the doctor ordered.

"Ye-.." the scribe was interrupted by a hoof on the shoulder.

"That will not be necessary... I will be accompanying the doctor," Celestia said watching the doctor start to frown a bit.

"Princess... It is unwise to put yourself in danger" the doctor pleaded.

"be it so but... I cannot sit by as my... Friends... Fight..." the princess said a bit awkwardly.

"but what if you get infected? Who will rule Equestria?" the doctor asked.

"I will not fall so easily and if I do... You have Luna... Besides it has been awhile since I've been in a good fight..." Celestia said smiled.

"Well... If that's the case I will be joining you" the gryphon butted in receiving a curious stare from the dragon.

"I thought you said you didn't like war?" the dragon asked.

"Ay... I did but... I'm not about to let a pony outfight me" the gryphon said with a laugh. The dragon nodded.

"well... I guess then I have to join in" the dragon said standing next to the doctor who just sighed to himself. The dragon looked down at the pony who was now burying his face into his hood.

"Doctor you seem... Unhappy" the dragon said with a chuckle. The doctor lowered his hoof as he moved to the barricaded doorway.

"S... So what would you have me do... Princess... Doctor?" the scribe said sheepishly.

"Go... Go to the war room tell the gust to return to their rooms and prepare for an emergency evacuation... And get the guards and any other possible military units set on high alert..." the princess ordered. The scribe nodded as he galloped out of the bloody room.

"Ay... Now the fun starts..." the gryphon said as he unsheathed his broad sword. His glove began to glow a bright gold as the emeralds in the knuckles glowed to a bright angry green.  
>"It appears as it is..." the dragon said as he whipped his tunic behind him. As the tunic settled it revealed a red plated set of armor lined in a gold metal. Over the right chest plate was an engraved symbol of the dragon empire. Under it was the mark of the house of R'a.<p>

"Hmph... Show off... Where's your blade?" the gryphon said looking away.

"Blade?..." the dragon asked smiling. The room went silent as the dragon began to mumble something. Soon a bright light could be seen forming in the dragons neck. It became a bright yellow light as it grew larger. The dragon finally released it into the air in a large fireball scorching the ceiling and leaving a black mark. The fireball dropped from the air as the dragon caught it. He spun it around several time as it began to take a shape. As he finished twirling it around he held it out like a staff. He smiled as he waved it in front of the gryphon.

"Show off..." the gryphon repeated as the dragon chuckled.

"I do not need a blade to get the job done... Besides... Breaking-..." the dragon said as he slammed the staff downwards on the nearest section of counter causing it to go completely through. "is a lot more fun then just cutting"

"You are going to pay for both that and the ceiling right?" princess Celestia butted in. The gryphon chuckled to himself,

"Yes... I'm sure all the beautiful theatrics are pretty and all but could we please get on with this... We have a problem on the horizon and we don't know when it will be on us" the doctor added. Receiving a nod from the princess.

"I agree we must hurry" the princess said as her horn lit up and started to cover several of the items with a bright yellow aura. The items began to move away from in front of the door. The door was finally clear of debris and stood silently. The four looked at it and tried to peer through it's two pitch dark windows.

"Let's go" the doctor said as he sighed to himself. He placed a hoof looking back at the other three receiving nods he took a deep breath and pushed.

Authors notes:

I'm not as proud of it... I didn't really end it the way I wanted to( felt a bit rushed and I cut it off from originally ending after they found the patrol pony and were back in the war room)

But hey at least you get a little more of the outside world. Now I know many of y'all wanted to know WTF happend to sweetie? Well I'm sorry you'll have to wait either untill halfway through chapter 10 or chapter 11

As for what about the others on the farm... Truthfully as I had originally planned we were going to get through rarity,Fluttershy, FaiKus, and owliscious before we came here... But the fan response to what's going on outside plus the including of the other sentient beings kinda over shadowed that set of needs but don't worry it will be brought... Keep in mind that whats happening at canterlot is like a good 4-5 hours ahead of the barn events...(seems confusing right?... Perhaps someone should attempt a timeline)

Anyways... I was at first going to have Balthazarr be the silent battle hardened warrior and have R'a be like the yoda type character... Now it seems like they are a mix of both... I am going to see if I can fix the when I 2.0 this chapter.  
>Anyways... Also I wanted to experiment with how the leaders would get 'Battle Ready' so yea... And as Bal said... R'a was a bit of a show off... XDDD<p>

As for Freemane?... Jeez a super powered pony, a battle hardened gryphon and master Mage dragon emperor... Jeez with allies like those all he would need to do is sit back and watch the show... *That Wierd sound you play when someone gave the wrong answer*

Freemane has some tricks he'll pull out of his flank... Really I mean he's got like a big a** back pack hidden in there...

Alric... Will we see him again? Yes what about the emperor and his two adventurers follower guys? Yea they come up soon... And Brinda? Yea she may live long enough to meet the mane 6.

So how many beings were in that conference room? At least 30 or 40... And they weren't all just ponies, gryphons, and dragons... Zebras and diamond dogs were there...

Wait so 30 or 40 living things were in there... What were they supposed to be like? Mostly generals, slaves, advisors, scientist, medics, and anything else of high importance in war.

_SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT MOTHERF***ER SCORE, SCORE ,SCORE!_

Also... I want to bring up did he really just say the hell? Yes... Yes he did see I have it this way they know sailor pony talk but attempt to use other lesser derogatory terms like hay or buck... But can and will say what they need to if the time comes...  
>More...<em><em>____


	9. All together now

Unknown location 4:05 Am

"W...What?" Sweetiebelle asked bursted to the brim with confusion.

"I said my name is oddball who are you?" the black clothed figure replied. Sweetie tried to comprehend what had happened between now and the last bit of consciousness.

"Wh...Where you the one who made that... That bright flash?" Sweetie asked as she probed her brain for an explanation.

"Oh... That? Naw... It was all you... Well... With a bit of help from kilowatt... On the fact...Of your missing horn." the figure said as he used a hoof to point to the place where and intact horn used to be. Sweetie brought a hoof up to touch it but winced when the pain set in.

"Oh... Be careful... It's still tender up there..." The figure said.

"ODDBALL!" another voice called from a place sweetie could not see.

"What?," oddball yelled back. Turning around.

"Is the filly still unconscious?" the voice called.

"Uh... No," oddball replied.

"Well... Bring her in here... But do be careful" the voice ordered.

"Uh... Ok" oddball yelled back. The black figure looked back down at the filly. He raised a hoof as h pulled off the cowl that covered his face. Underneath the cowl was a red hided pony. His mane had alternating streaks of redand yellow. He had a chisled chin and wore a smile.

"Ok... Let's see how we can get you out of there...," oddball said as he looked over the filly.

"W...Who was that?," Sweetie asked looking up at the red pony who stood over her.

"Who?... Oh him... Thats Dr. Kilowatt... He is our medic" oddball said waving his hoof in the air. Sweetiebelle chuckled to herself as she watched the red pony do his antics.

"Ok... Now we should get to the good doctor before he gets mad..." oddball said as he carefully put his hooves under the filly. She winced as he picked her up but relaxed as she sunk into his forelegs.

"Hey... How can you walk like that?," Sweetie asked looking up to the red pony.

"Well... Y'a see a very smart scientist made a discovery on how we ponies can do what we do... So from there he made all sorts of things to help us get better in life... Even making things to help walk like this" oddball explained as he rounded a greenish grey corridor. Sweetie watched as he carried her through the hall. She occasionally passed pictures of important ponies, various battle scenes, or some scene of tranquility.

"Almost there... Around the next corner... Ok?," Oddball said as he walked around another corner. He passed several doors. One was open and sweetie peered through as she saw a dark grey pony with a purple mane yelling a smaller whitish pony.

"What is wrong with them?," Sweetie asked as she pointed a hood back at them.

"Oh them?... Their names are Question and Answer... They are just yelling at each other... Though it's mostly answer who does all the yelling... I swear they bicker like gay lovers...," Oddball explained.

"Huh?," Sweetie asked as she tried to define what he had just said.

"Oh... Oh don't worry about it... And looky here... Dr. K's office..." Oddball said as he came upto a steel plated door way with the name Kilowatt inscribed on a gold plate. Oddball raised a hoof as high as he could trying not to shift the filly unicorn as best he could. He knocked on the steel door. The sound reverberated through the door and the surrounding walls.

"Yes... Come in..." a voice said from behind the door. Oddball pushed the door open almost blinding Sweetiebelle.

"Ah... Yes oddball and... Our little filly..." the doctor said as he turned to face the duo.

"Dr. K... She is awake though still hurting... At least what I can tell" Oddball said as the doctor came closer.

"I'm guessing the medication wore off... Well then... We'll just have to get some more don't we?" the doctor said as he looked down at sweetie.

"Hello... Now then can you tell us your name?" the doctor asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"M...My name is S...Sweetiebelle..." the white unicorn said as she looked away from the spectacled pony.

"Interesting..." the blackened white maned doctor said as he turned away.

Canterlot: Royal palace: Infirmary 5:30 Am

The doctor was met with a darkened hallway. He looked into the pitch-black hallway with a bit of fear rising into his stomach. He saw several of the lights hanging from the ceiling occasionally sparking as they swung and dragged across the tiled floor. He strained his eyes to see that at the end of the hall had a small light source coming from the left. He looked back at the group behind him as they came closer. He sighed as he took a step into the hall receiving an eerie echo when his hoof touched the tiled floor. He inhaled deeply catching the scent of freshly spilt blood and sterilization agents. He moved forward cautiously through the darkened hallway weaving between or over various items like gurneys or push carts. He glanced behind to see the group following close behind him staying in step. He glanced every so often to either side of the hall to watch for anything that could come out of the seemingly empty rooms.

Celestia followed behind the doctor careful not to drag her horn across the ceiling. She frowned at the low ceiling but sighed as she knew that it wasn't exactly made for alicorns to walk through. In fact she knew that much of the castles recent additions weren't made for anything bigger then the doctor. She lowered her head with a sigh and continued forward inching away from a swinging light. She watched as the doctor raised a hoof and stop just before a corner to another hallway. She nodded and waited as the doctor inched his way around. A few seconds later he waved a hoof for them to follow. The princess obliged and moved forward stepping over a toppled over gurney. She came around the corner meeting a bright light and another gore filled scene. The room was a patient bed area. Along either side of the room were little cutout rooms. Many were covered by simple sheets for easy access in case of emergency. Several of these cutout rooms were drenched in blood and even a few had mutilated bodies. The doctor moved to examine one. The princess watched as the doctor looked intently over the body. He raised a hoof and rubbed his forehead as he examined the body and turned with a frown to the group. Celestia felt her stomach churn as she thought what could have done this.

"Ay... Getting soft in your age?" Balthazarr said as he came close to the princess. She looked him over and frowned.

"No... It's just you don't always get a chance to see the inside of someponies heart everyday... Literally" the princess said as she walked away scoffing at the gryphon.

"Heh... Sure," Balthazarr said with a chuckleas. The gryphon idly walked around silentlu glancing at the various cutout rooms scanning the ceilings and walls. He frowned seeing that even the ceiling was not safe against the crimson onslaught from before.

He continued to idly walk around snapping his head back as he remembered and oddity of how the blood splatter was above him. The gryphon looked back at the ceiling seeing that a little stream had formed on it and lead elsewhere. He stopped and looked back at the group weighing his options he followed the odd red stream.

He was met with another dark hallway with a light that was flashing on and off barely giving life every so often. He slide his blade from its sheath his as he crept through the hall inching one pawed foot out in front of the other. His armor clinked every so often making him cringe a bit.

'If i had of known i'd be crawling through a dark hallway with death at every corner... I would have dress appropriately he thought as he slowed his breath and listened for anything that didn't appreciate his company.  
>He came to the corner of the dimly lit hallway and waited a few seconds. Finally chancing a peek he looked over and saw nothing waiting. He swung back counting in his head he moved out down the adjoining hallway he felt relieved that it wasn't as dark as the last one.<p>

He moved quickly down this one not stopping except to pass toppled push carts or beds. He continued moving hopping around another toppled gurney. he came to a brightly lit hallway he smirked as this was actually clean. He continued his way through the white hallway quietly snapping to his powerful sense off smell in place of his eyes as the lights flashed out sending the area into complete darkness.

He spun around sword raised to the ready for anything that may come. He spun back around to make sure nothing was trying to sneak up on him. After a few seconds of silence he exhaled as he continued forward coming to a tee in the hallway. He looked down either hall, seeing as both were equally dark he took the one to his right walking down the hall he spotted a long dark window start near his left. He crawled cautiously past it watching the darkened room for any movement.

He inched closer to look into the room and sighed as nothing seemed to be visible and turned away. He jumped in shock as a loud thud was heard behind him turned to see that a pony wearing a lab coat was banging on the window.  
>"Help... Help me please... Th..they...they are everywhere... Wait... What's... Oh... Celestia they are in here... Please help me!" the pony pleaded as he banged on the window more frantically. Balthazarr ran to the window. And saw a red flashing light beeping in the back ground. He began to bang on the window as well trying to break through. He went faster as a small dark shadow was seen in the flashing red light.<p>

"Hurry... Please!" the longways looking back at the small figure as it grew closer.

"It's coming!" the pony screamed as Bal began to slam the butt if his sword into the window.

"It won't break!" the gryphon barked as the the pony turned his back. The pony frantically looked to either side of him and jumped to the nearest object and threw it in between him and the figure. The pony then backed up as close as he could to the window and looked at the gryphon with tears in his eyes.

"Don't go to the nur-..." the pony was silences as a fleshy spike pierced the back of his head and was embedded into the glass window. Balthazarr jumped backwards as the impact finally registered. The gryphon cursed himself and turned away running away from the cracked window and down the nearest hall. He turned right going down another dark hallway depleting what had happened a few moments before cursing himself for not being able to break through the glass. Then he thought about what the colt had said before he died.

"Don't go to the nurs-..." he said aloud finally slowing down to a stop. He stood silently to think of what the pony had said just before it had died.

'Was he talking about nurse's lounge?' the gryphon thought momentarily deep in thought he looked up to see where he was. He was in another dark hallway same as the last except that there were two long glass windows at either side and both were covered with a sheet. He turned to find a way back to the group. He froze as he heard another sound. Not one like the thumping on glass but of crying. He turned as he tried to locate were the sound was coming from. He inhaled to himself trying clear the air of any other sous then the one he wanted. He inched forward passing a creaked doorway to his right he faced it and put a clawed hand out to push it open. The door creeped open to a large dark room. The gryphon could pick out the smell of urine and even more sterilization agents. He inched forward cringing as the emergency lights flashed to life. The room was now awake with bright red and yellow flashing lights. The gryphon saw the room was a nursery he walked past several empty baby beds. He looked away hopping they had not been succumbed to the hell he now faced. He sighed as he knew that it was only wishful thinking. He continued forward passing another bed this one splattered with blood. He looked forward trying to listen for the sound again. The gryphon heard the sound as he got closer to another room blocked by a door. He reached out and grabbed the knob pulling the door to him. He came to another room with several more beds but these had plastic coverings over them. He moved forward looking away as he saw that many of the beds had sleeping yearlings within them. He turned trying to think of what to do in this situation. If he left they could die if he doesn't find help they and him still die. Then he felt a pit build up in his stomach as he heard a loud angry hiss behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a shadow hunched through the doorway. He turned to face the figure who raises it's head and looked at the large gryphon. Balthazarr looked over the figure to see that it was a nurse pony who was drooling from her mouth.

"You shall not pass..." the gryphon whispered as he raised leveled sword to the insane pony standing a few feet from him. The nurse growled as she sunk down low then sprung into a lunge at the guarding gryphon. Balthazarr swiftly raised his sword in the air piercing the nurse through it's neck splattering blood around from the entry and exit holes. Balthazarr felt the warm liquid splatter across the unarmored parts of his body keeping his mouth tightly closed as not to have any contaminated blood seep inside. The gryphon swung his sword downward the pony slipped of its body falling limp as the gryphon kicked it away sliding back through the door.

Several more shadows rose from between the beds and began to hiss at the gryphon.  
>Balthazarr inhaled as he readied his blade once more. The first shadow charged at him growling as it included the space between them. The armored gryphon dug his blade into it's chest causing the thing screech and squirm wildly in pain.<p>

Bal silently pushed the blade deeper into it's body. The impaled pony continued to angrily flail at the gryphon, till he kicked it off his blade causing it to fall backwards onto the floor with a plop silencing it temporarily. The gryphon quickly marched up to it and implanted the sword directly into the pony's faces end it and receiving a spurt of blood across his chest plate. Bal stood as he ripped his blade from the tiled floor pulling out bits of brain matter and tile on it's accent.

The gryphon panned his vision to see two other figures lurking right outside the doorway staring at the gryphon. It seemed as if they we're watching him waiting for him to screw up. Silently both the gryphon and the entities stared at each other waiting for the right time. The gryphon grunted finally charging for the closest thing and slamming into it with a loud clang knocking it away into several beds. Balthazarr panned his peripherals as the second figure quickly came up behind him. The gryphon shuffled his feet as he spun around swinging his sword around decapitating the ponies head. Blood sprayed from the hole in it's neck as it's head slammed against a nearby wall. Bal exhaled as he watched the body try to move on it's own, eventually dropping to the ground splurging blood across the floor and in a few other directions. Bal flicked his blade sending blood away from it. The gryphon turned away back into the room and looked over nursery beds. He sighed with relief as they hadn't been harmed.

He turned away back to the door and closed it. He took his sword and etched a giant X into it's face so he could remember what door it was. He exhaled as he turned away to return to the group soon freezing as he heard the sound of breaking glass. He turned to see that a figure shadowed by the darkness had broken through the window in the room.

Bal readied his blade again as he looked at the figure. The gryphon tried to psych himself up to fight but felt off about the silent figure. He gave the figure a look over, it didn't wildly attack him nor did it attempt to do anything against him ,instead it silently stood.

"What say you?" the gryphon barked hoping for an answer, receiving no response from the shadowed pony. Bal waited a few more seconds then barked again."What say you?"

The pony stood silently staring at the gryphon who returned the action with just as much intensity. The figure finally let out an ear piercing screech. The gryphon felt his head want to explode as it broke several of the glass windows and cracked several of the floor tiles. The gryphon dropped to his knees his sword clanging to his side as the screech continued on. Suddenly water sprinklers flashed to life drenching the place in water. The screeching finally ceased and Bal sighed with relief as he tried to clear his hazed vision. He saw the figure start to enclose on him. The gryphon searched for his sword his eyes still blinded by the haze. He felt his clawed hand grasp onto it and pulled it towards him. He then used it to help steady his body as he stood. The gryphon felt his equilibrium was destroyed as he tried to balance himself. He wobbled as he tried to stand on his feet, dropping to his knees as his body defied his wishes. He could see the figure was close only a few beds separated the two.

The gryphon could see better then before but not as well as he wanted. Balthazarr raised himself once more his blade imposter into the ground as a makeshift pillar. He calmed himself as he concentrated his mind willing his body to become like a rock. He rooted his legs into the ground feeling the stability of it. He opened his eyes seeing the figure was closer.

The figure opened it's mouth and rearing it's head back to release another ear shattering screech.  
>Balthazarr stood as his glove began to glow green. He raised his hand and concentrated as the figure released it's attack. Bal raised his arm quickly as a green orb surrounded him. Tge sound waved smashed into the orb sending waves across it's surface and into other directions. Bal watched as the figure closed it's mouth to stop the attack. The pony reared itself as it began another attack.<p>

"Oh no you don't..." Bal whispered as he charged his glove once more. He counted in his head as he waited for it to release the deafening screech. The figure snapped it's mouth open and Bal retorted with a green bolt from his glove slamming into the pony's mouth. The pony released the screech at it's full force but no sound came out instead it built up pressure causing the figures head to explode sending chunks of grey matter across the room. quickly Bal turned away shielding himself from the gore.

"Never really liked loudmouths...," Bal whispered as he scanned the room for more enemies.

"Balthazarr!" a voice called causing the gryphon to jump at it's origin.

"Ay it's me... What do Y'a want?" Balthazarr said as he sheathed his sword. Celestia and the doctor walked up to the gryphon eying the debris from the battle before.

"I see you... Met the welcoming committee?" Celestia asked with a chuckle.

"Well you could say that... Anyways I found survivors..." the gryphon said as he turned away moving towards the doorway. The doctor and Celestia followed close behind. Balthazarr opened the door and looked inside and turned away frowning.

The gryphon moved away silently the doctor and princess looked at each other with confused looks as to what was going on. The doctor sighed as he opened the door and moved inside. The princess waited outside till the doctor came out also carrying a frown on his face.

"I wouldn't go in there..." the doctor said solemnly as he inched away. The princess took a nervous step back as she thought about the reactions she saw of the previous two and chanced a peek.  
>The doctor silent followed behind the gryphon down a narrow corridor slowing as the gryphon came to a stop. The doctor watched as the gryphon leaned on a wall and slowly slid down.<p>

"How did it happen?" the doctor asked as sincerely as possible. The gryphon sat silently for a few moments not looking up or making any movements making the doctor feel uncomfortable in the eery silence.

"I guess it was the damn screecher..." the gryphon finally replied sinking lower to the ground. The doctor silently looked at the large gryphon that sat in front of him. The gryphon shifted slightly making the doctor move back a bit.

"What do you mean screecher?"

"Oh... I don't know... Just something I named it... Aptly titled if you ask me," Balthazarr said looking up at the doctor. The doctor looked at the gryphon noticing a sad glint in the creatures red iris'd eye.

"What did it do?" the doctor asked moving closer and sitting next to the gryphon. Balthazarr chuckled to himself and looked at the pony in the eye.

"Are you dim? It's in the name it screeches... Really loudly..." the gryphon said sarcastically. The doctor just sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"So that's why-..." the doctor was interrupted.

"Apparently... It wasn't a sound proof room" the gryphon said looking back down at the floor. The doctor put a hoof around his shoulder and nodded.

"You did what you could... You tried" the pony said removing his hoof and looking away.

"I cou-..." the gryphon was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. The two hopped up quickly and ran down the hall to see what was happening. They turned left then followed straight ending in a right finding the origin of the sound.

"Princess are you ok?," Doctor Freemane cried as he landed into the nursery. He jumped back as he saw the princess and dragon emperor wrapped into a set of large tentacles. It looked as if a giant octopus had them wrapped up.

"What in the name Ozamarr is that?" Balthazarr batched as he to finally saw the thing. He watched as Celestia and R'a tried to break free from the mass of mutated flesh. He unsheathed his sword looking at the doctor who stood dumbfounded at what was in front of him.

"How in Celestias name are we going to... Beat that?" the doctor asked still gawking at the thing. The gryphon ran past picking up the pony in an arm. Just barely missing an incoming tentacle. The mass of tentacles waved around violently smashing things. One tentacle slammed into the floor creating a massive ravine in the room. The doctor looked at the destruction in a wide eyes haze.

"Doctor!" Balthazarr calle out trying to snap the pony out of his trance. He growled as he smacked the pony across the head.

"This be no time for gawking... Now tell me do you know what this beast be?" the gryphon barked.

"I... I... I.." was all the doctor could say before he received another clawed hand across the face.

"Stop your stuttering... Do you or do you not know what this be?" the gryphon said again. The doctor stood seeing the change in the gryphons behavior a few moments before he was acting like he was on his last leg but now he's like he's in a war.

"Doctor don't make me hit you again" the gryphon threatened.

"I... I'm sorry it just... Whatever first off... Ow that hurt and second yes while I am what could be an expert my research hasn't covered this... This... Thing extensively" the doctor said pacing back and forth. Balthazarr growled as he smashed a nearby piller.

"What do you know?" the gryphon barked.

"It's... Weak against fire" the doctor replied sheepishly.

"Fire?... Huh..." the gryphon said as he ran off down another hallway.

"Where... What about... A'h... Buuuck" the pony said as he paced around. Sighing he picked up a nearby Iv. Rack and held it like a bat in his mouth. He inched into the nursery where the mass of tentacles still held it's deathly grip on the dragon and pony princess. He raised his head shakily.

"Pumph theh primphses dowvn!" the doctor said in a muffled voice. He stood staring at the tentacles that didn't do anything but aimlessly flail around in the air.

"Ahy saihd pumph theh primphses dowvn!" the doctor said as he charged at the nearest tentacle and driving the metal Iv rack into it's flesh. Blood splurged out of the puncture hole like a cut in a water hose. The doctor jumped back as a tentacle moved and smashed the area he was just in knocking a part of the ground onto the next floor below. the doctor galloped around picking up another Iv rack he carried it around hopping over a tentacle the tried to sweep under him. The doctor stabbed the metal object deep into the next nearest tentacle receiving a loud screech of anger from the thing. Blood began to pool around the ground making the floor slippery. The doctor did his best to keep his balance but slipped smashing his face into the tiled floor. The doctor 's face stung with pain as he tried to crawl back to his hooves. He sighed as he saw his lab coat was covered in dark blood. Another tentacle tried to smash down on him. The doctor jump away almost getting hit by a flying chunk of floor. Another tentacle smashed into a nearby wall causing half of it and part of the ceiling to cave in .The doctor galloped away as chucks of concrete, tile, and rebar fell down on behind him.

The doctor dodged a chunk of ceiling the came crashing down piercing two floors below him. The doctor galloped away from the tentacles. He chanced a look back to see the princess but only saw the tip of her horn and the dragons tale. He sighed as he galloped towards the nearest door he frantically tugged trying to open it. The door finally gave way and the doctor almost screamed as Hesse the gryphon behind it next to a rack of oxygen tanks.

"Get behind me" the gryphon said as he crushed the pressure valve of one of the tanks with his gloved hand. The rack of tanks flew towards the tentacle mass Balthazarr raised his arm and aimed at the metal rack and charged his glove as a greenish red light encircled it moving like an atom with energy whisking around into a shape of a small ball. The gryphon focused his strengh as the ball grew larger coming to the size of a rock he screamed as the ball became to huge soon it was sucking in rocks and thing around the area. The doctor watched as some wall paper got sucked into it. It was like a bright green black hole being created the tentacles still angrily beat on the doorframe then Balthazarr released it sending the ball into the tanks. The gryphon curled around the pony slamming the door shut behind him. A loud boom was heard denting the door with a massive crater from the opposite side. The two silently waited till they felt it was safe to move.

"Wha... What was that?" the doctor asked checking to see if he was all in one piece.

"Ay... That... That my friend is what you could call a spell of sorts... members of my house are especially adept at it's casting our only problem is it takes much time to cast... And if done improperly... One can die from it" the gryphon said as he slid down a nearby wall.

"I'm gonna check on the princess" the doctor said putting a hoof on the door.

"Ay... You do that... I need to rest" the gryphon said quietly. The doctor pushed open the door to the charred and broken room he was just in. A hole in the ceiling allowed some moonlight to shine in illuminating the areas that weren't lit up by the numerous fires that sat around the room.

"Princess?" the doctor called as he hopped over a fried tentacle. He heard the sound movement over by his left and anxiously jumped to it as best he could. A tentacle rose up in front of.

"Aw... Come-..." the doctor was interrupted as the tentacle started to glow yellow and finally explode covering the pony in blood and bit of flesh.

"That's... For trying to eat me!" a regal voice barked from behind the doctor.

"Princess! Your ok" the doctor exclaimed happily. The princess just smiled as R'a came around from behind her.

"Well see this here beaten it we've done" the dragon said nodding "Trashed my robe though be"

"Doctor... Where is Balthazarr?" princess Celestia asked causing the doctor to frantically look around.

"I... I he was behind me... Perhaps he's in the room... Come with me" the doctor said as the trio made their way to the dented doorway. The doctor Placed a hoof on it pushing it open. He sighed as he saw the gryphon lying in the corner of the room.

"Hey... Baltahzarr..." thedoctor called. The gryphon didn't move or respond to the pony's call.

"Hey Bal..." the doctor tried again. He looked at the princess who held a frown on her face. The doctor nodded as he went to the gryphons body and placed a hoof near his neck and sighed silently with a bit of relief.

"He's alive... Asleep... But, alive he needs the rest" the doctor said turning towards the princess.

"What is it we will be doing now" R'a chimed in.

"I vote for staying and finding that patrol pony, the one we came here for" a gravely voice said. The doctor turned to see Balthazarr awake and trying to stand.

"Whoa... there your not fit to stand... At least- not yet" the doctor said pushing the gryphon back down. Balthazarr growled as the pony held him down but merely grunted as his body refused to unco-operate with the pony.

"Princess I say its to dangerous we can send in the court guards or the Special Ops assault ponies... We must get the gryphon to an infirmary and prepare to evacuate the castle" the pony said.

"oy... This gryphon has a name and what's the point of preparing an evac. if we don't even know how close it is or if it's even going to come near here" the gryphon barked grunting as his side started to cramp. Freemane came close and applied a bit of pressure to ease the gryphons pain.

"R'a what do you say?," Celestia said looking back at the dragon.

"I say?... Hmmm... I say take the obvious choice... Most often it's beneficial" the dragon said walking away.

"Well... That wasn't... Really helpful... Now was it?" Freemane said scratching his head a bit.

"Ay... But enough of this what say you princess?" the gryphon barked again. Princess Celestia stood silently mulling over her options having a vicious mental battle over staying and finding the patrol pony or leaving and getting the gryphon medical attention.

"I've come to a decision... We will get Balthazarr medical attention then I will return and search for the patrol pony... Freemane you can assist with the evacuation and R'a can coordinate the defenses.

"WHAT?... princess you can't possibly be serious returning here by yourself is not very safe and... What if you get bit... There's no way of knowing weather or not you can get infected" the doctor pleaded. Celestia sighed as she moved closer to Balthazarr.

"It's a risk I may not have a choice in making... Now we need to move this bird," Celestia said with a chuckle receiving a silent glare from Balthazarr.

"I'm not just a bird" the gryphon barked as Celestia's horn began to light up with a bright yellow aura. The aura grew from her horn wrapping around the gryphon like a sparkly yellow blanket. The gryphon started to float into the air and landed on Celestias back.

"Well I can't really say that was lifting... But it was... odd" the gryphon said trying to settle in.

"hold tight..., "Celestia said as she started to leave the room. Bal held as tight as possible trying not to choke the princess. The came into the nursery meeting the doctor and dragon emperor.

"Princess... I informed the dragon of our plan... He was a bit... Accepting of it" Freemane said sheepishly. Celestia nodded and turned to the doorway out of the nursery.

"We should start moving" Celestia said as she came closer to the broken doorway.

"Yes... It'd be best to make haste" R'a included. The group quickly moved out of the room trying to move as fast as possible. They took the first right then hung left coming to a littered hallway. Freemane led occasionally pushing junk away that was blocking progression.

They turned down another hallway. This one was pitch black except for a flashing red light at the end. Celestia lit her horn illuminating the area. The hallway was filled with toppled blood covered gurney's and tool stands.  
>The doctor and dragon moved up and pushed as much as they could out of the way. Once the majority of junk was cleared the doctor continued to lead the group through going down another dark hallway this was clear but the walls were drenched in dried crusty blood. The group continued to run through the halls taking another right they pasted a few open doors. Celestia could see figures from inside the shadows of the open rooms.<p>

"Be careful we may have some escorts joining us," Celestia said with a chuckle as she rounded another corner.

"Perhaps- It would be best to... Hurry up" the dragon said looking back to see a shuffling group of figures begin to grow larger behind them. The group rounded another corner. A figure lunged out from a nearby wall. Celestia slid away from the attacker barely getting out of it's reach. Freemane still leafing the pack rounded a right coming to a set of double doors. He tensed his body as he slammed into them. The doors burst open almost falling off their hinges. The doctor continued galloping forward as the hallway began to fill with the light from Celestia's horn.

"Almost there!" the doctor called back. He turned his head to see how far away the group was and sighed as he saw they were nowhere near him. Slowing down he turned back to meet up with the group. He heard a crash of glass from behind him. He turned to see three figures come from the shadows. He walked backwards as the figures began to enclose the distance on him. Then the figure in the center began chargers him abnormally fast.

"A doctor is only as good as the patients he operates on" The figure cried as it flew past the doctor.

"They hay?" the doctor screamed as the figure zipped past him again.

"27 percent of doctors only have a masters degree!" the figure said continuing it's rant as it slammed into the doctor sending him crashing into a nearby wall. The figure was in front of him now about to slam it's hooves deep into his side. The doctor curled up as tight as possible and waited for the impact but instead smelly the stench of burnt flesh.

"Doctor I believe it's time to start running again" the princess said standing over the doctor. The doctor nodded as he quickly scrambled to his hooves. He went back to leading the group through another set of double doors. The came to a wide room with receptionist desk all around. The doctor looked around for another doorway. He smiled as he found one and quickly ran to it slamming it open. He came to another darkened hallway with a flashing light the hung lazily from the occasionally sparking as it drug across the ground. The doctor swiftly went around it followed by Celestia. He turned another corner almost falling into a crater in the hall. He looked down it to see that it went downward for about two more floors.

"We need to turn back it's a de-..." the doctor was interupted as an infected pony leaped out of the hole in the floor. Celestia reflexively jumped over the doctor intercepting the infected pony. Balthazarr flew off landing on the tiled floor with a loud thud cracking several of the tiles in his impact. Celestia landed on top of the infected pony using her weight she held it down as it snapped at her. One of it's hooves got free am smashed into the side of her face as it slid off it left a dark brownish red spot. It brought another this time hitting her jaw and causing a thin red stream of blood to drip from her lip. It screeched as it noticed the stream of crimson. Celestia continued to try and hold it down. She used her horn to create a bind around it's legs. She concentrated as a new aura began to wrap around it flailing legs straightening them out and holding them firmly together. She began to relax as the ponies squirms began to slow to a stop.

"Princess we need to kill it" the doctor said coming close to the princess.

"Doctor... It... He may be flesh hungry or blood thirsty but... I cannot simply kill him... It's not my place to kill another pony" the princess said solemnly. The doctor nodded silently and turned away.

"So what are going to do with-... Him" the doctor said looking back at the princess. Celestia sat quietly mulling over what she would do.

"I say we t-... Arggh" the princess was interrupted as the infected dug it's teeth into her neck. Silver blood began to pour from her neck as the infected gripped hard with it's teeth. The infected let go as it tired to go for another bite but was stopped as R'a slammed his staff into it's mouth. The infected continued to try and bite through the metal bar. The dragon chuckled at it's feeble attempts but sighed as it twisted the bar. A loud crack came from the infected pony's neck silently falling over. The dragon inhaled slowly and looked over at the wounded princess.

"Princes Celestia... You... Your bit" the doctor said trying to inspect the bite area. He frantically tried to keep pressure on the princess's neck to stop it from bleeding even more. Silver liquid kept seeping through his hooves.

"Princess hold on... Somepony please get me some gauze, a towel, something ,anything to stop the bleeding" the doctor yelled out. R'a took the edge of his robe and tore off a long strip and handed it the doctor who also tore it in half. Taking one half he folded it into a little square and placed it on the wound. He then took the other half and tightened it around her neck. He tied it as best he could tugging on it to test it's strength.

"It's not deep... But, we need to leave... Now if she's gonna live" the doctor said standing up. He looked around at the dragon and gryphon.

"She's bit now..." the gryphon said silently as he used his sword to stabilize himself.

"I know... But she's a godess... We don't know how her body would react to it..." the doctor said as he tried to hoist the now unconscious Celestia onto his back.

"And what if she isn't?" the gryphon said picking up the princess carrying her.

"Well... I don't know" the doctor replied as he tried to lead the group away from dead end. "Fausticorn help us if she turns"

Authors notes:

Ok so I finally have CH. 9 up so enjoy it.  
>Also this is by far <strong>THE<strong> longest chapter I've written... Sorry for that.  
>Though there are a few parts I'm not to happy about and I hope to clear them up soon. Some parts I tripped up on was when Bal fought the screecher, Freemane and bal talking, Freemane fighting the tentacles, and Celestia getting bit.<p>

Now I know somepony is gonna ask will she turn? My answer I'm not sure... Really I don't know I mean ido have two ways it could turn out and both are already written my only thing I gotta do is figure it out.  
>Now as I'm sure some of yal are wondering who's this kilowatt guy? Or where's the others from the mane 6 well I'm getting to that soon enough so don't worry.<p> 


	10. Falling pieces

Dr. Kilowatt's Office Bunker 16-09

4:30 A.M.

"So, Sweetiebelle... care to tell us your story?"  
>The doctor continued to pace around the office, arranging various containers and jars of different shapes and sizes. After a couple switches and movements, Dr. Kilowatt pulled out a small container filled with a viscous purple fluid. Along with this miniscule beaker, he also quickly snatched a needle-point syringe from one of the cabinets near his desk.<p>

The doctor carefully thrust the needle through the protective film that covered the beaker, and extracted a small amount of the fluid that it contained. Once enough of the purple ooze was taken, Kilowatt gently placed the beaker back into it's original position.

Sweetiebelle stared at the combination of the needle and fluid for a few moments, knowing fully of what they were meant for. She couldn't decide which was worse: the pain that she was already starting to endure, or the dreaded thought of receiving the notorious shot. She continued to glare directly at the gleaming tip of the thin metal rod, before she was broken out of her fearful trance.

"Sweetiebelle? Hello?" The doctor continued to urge a response from the frightened filly, but to no avail. He glanced over to Oddball, who used silent hoof movements and gestures to inform the doctor of the issue. Immediately, he found the source of her distraction in his possession.

"Ah, not a fan of needles, are you?"

Sweetiebelle responded with a slight nod, confirming the doctor's assumption. Slowly, Kilowatt approached the young filly as carefully and friendly as he possibly could, continuing to act in a manner that would assure her that safety was present in their environment.

Hiding the syringe from her sight, he attempted to start the conversation once more.  
>"Let's forget about the medicine for now, shall we? For now, let's focus on the topic at hand."<br>Sweetiebelle immediately calmed down, the thought of being punctured with such a tool now absent from her mind. She tried to explain her situation to the best of her ability.

"I... I don't really know what happened... I just remember my sister rarity's friends going to the apple farm, they told me to stay at my sisters boutique, I finally got to the farm, I also remember my sisters friend rainbow dash was attacked... Then she saved me and brought me back to the my sisters shop" Sweetie said rubbing a hoof across her forehead. Killowatt sighed as he tried to decipher the fillies story.

"Did Ms. Dash save you before or after... Your sister her friends left for the apple farm?"

"Before... I had been on the farm for almost a week, I had been trying to survive against some crazy ponies they attacked me..."

"Attacked? By the infected? Were you bitten at all?"

"No sir, no bites. But..."

"But what?" Kilowatt pried.

"I knew them. Scootaloo and Applebloom. They... they were my friends..." Sweetiebelle sadly stated as she looked down at the desk, tears falling from her eyes.

Kilowatt couldn't help but feel remorse for the unfortunate filly. She'd gone through so much already, now with the addition of her friends becoming infected and attacking her like they'd never known her. After his sentiment started to flow, he quickly snapped back to the topic.

"I'm not gonna lie, SweetieBelle, what you did out there was both thoughtless and stupid." Kilowatt said as he turned his head back towards the little filly. His dark red eyes, hiding behind a pair of glasses, intimidated SweetieBelle. Dr. Kilowatt was a tall alicorn, with a large, slicked back mane, and wore a white lab coat and vest.

"I just wanted to help my sister and her friends, and possibly gain my cutie mark while I was at it." SweetieBelle said ashamed, looking teary-eyed at the doctor. Kilowatt felt sympathy seep back for the small unicorn that stood before him, and felt sort of bad again for yelling at her after what she had been through.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sweetiebelle. I've lost some good friends of mine too, And I've had just as many problems like yours in the past but, running in recklessly can and will get you killed, your sister said to wait for her because she loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt, imagine how she'd feel if she found you dead,." The doctor said sternly as he looked the filly in the eyes.

"Look sweetie, i understand your want to help and I admire that but, you have to think before you do stunts like this... Your lucky I had Oddball doing recon when he found you" Kilowatt said,as he tried to comfort the frail youth with his reassuring words. As Sweetiebelle looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes with her front-left hoof. Kilowatt smiled at the tattered white filly, still continuing to try and perk her up.

Letting out a large sigh, she noticed that the pain from her horn injury no longer hurt in the way that it did before. Looking over at the doctor, she noticed the now empty syringe that Kilowatt was holding.  
>She glanced over at her flank, which now had a small bandage covering the puncture area for the injection that she had unknowingly received. With a small chuckle, the doctor approached the filly with his horn now beginning to glow.<p>

"Now... let's see what we can do about that horn."

"Doctor something terrible just happened; Princess Celestia, she was bitten by one of those…things. I can only fear the worst of what's going to happen." Oddball barked as he stumbled into the office.

"The princess, bitten, that's impossible, she's far to powerful" Kilowatt said skeptically.

"But, It happened, What are we going to do?" Oddball said pacing back and forth.

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do…panic. Now here's what I need you to do, I need you to watch over SweetieBelle, make sure she's safe and doesn't stress out, I'm going out there, maybe save some lives and get some answers…" Kilowatt said as he began to walk away.

"Yes sir, and don't worry she won't be turning anytime soon as long as I'm around." Oddball said with a salute, almost dropping the medicine.

"Good, I'll be back soon. Come Constantine." Kilowatt said before a crow landed on his back with a caw. Kilowatt's horn began to light up with a bright yellow as tornado like wind began to encircle the black hided pony. Soon a white ball of energy began to grow around the doctors body as the air circled faster around him, in a matter of seconds he was gone leaving a scorched black spot where he once stood.

Canterlot Infirmary Halls 5:50 A.M.

"Come on! We need to get moving!"  
>Freemane shouted at the top of his lungs, occasionally turning around to check on his party traversing through the ominous hallways of the crimson-stained infirmary.<p>

"We're going as fast as we can, here!" Balthazarr replied, also shouting as a means of implicating the stress that the group was currently under.

The small group rushed back through the macabre hallways, desperately trying to get their bearings. After the shock of the solar goddess being injured by the infected, the party found themselves in disarray. What would become of Celestia?

The mere thought of opposing the turned form of the goddess caused Balthazarr to grimace as he held her in his arms. Would the one that they were trying to rescue become what they were trying to destroy?  
>Suddenly, the entire group found themselves standing at a crossroads in the infirmary pathways.<p>

"Gah, this is pointless!" Freemane yelled as he attempted to obtain the slightest sense of direction. The panic that had been stirred up due to recent events had caused him to simply make random turns, in the hope of finding help.

"Calm yourself, Freemane!" R'a replied.

"Calm? Calm? Don't you remember what we're dealing with here?" Freemane shouted, snapping back at the dragon to stare him in the eye.

"I understand the urgency of the situation, but panicking won't help anything."

"We need to keep moving! Do we just sit here and let the princess die?"

"It won't matter if we keep running in circles like this!"  
>Realizing the truth of R'a's statement, Freeman looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. He began to breathe slowly and collect himself, in an attempt to keep the situation under control. How long had they been running around like this because of him?<p>

"You're right... I'm sorry, everypony."  
>Bal looked down at the crippled figure in his arms. Celestia was struggling to breathe, fading in and out of consciousness as the group continued to scatter throughout the halls. Without help, she would surely die soon enough. And that wasn't even considering the possibility of her turning, which was all the more serious.<p>

"Apologies aren't necessary... we're all under stress here." Bal began to state. "Our top priority now is to keep the princess safe. This gauze is only going to hold for so long..."

"My office. We need to get back to my office." Freemane boldly stated.

"Sounds good to me." R'a replied. "Are you certain of which direction we need to go?"  
>Freemane nodded before turning back around to the three paths that stood before them. Even in his calm state, adrenaline still flowed through his veins. The hospital hallways were no longer friendly or familiar in his mind. The floors, walls, and ceiling of each path were asymmetrically painted with an unnerving red, topped off with various body parts splayed amongst it.<p>

Desperately trying to remember which corridor would lead them to their destination, he could only remain in an indecisive freeze. Left, forward, or right...

Before Freemane could come to a definite decision, Balthazarr noticed mangled figures approaching from behind. The infected had caught up with them while they were planning.

"Now would be a VERY good time to remember, doctor!" Bal shouted.  
>R'a immediately stood in between the infected and the rest of the group, attempting to cast various wards and spells that could buy them whatever time they could. He waved his staff in an almost rehearsed manner, with a multichromatic light show streaming from the orb on the upper end.<p>

The light flowed in the direction of the infected, who were now sprinting frantically at the group with unhinged jaws and bloodcurdling screeches. The flowing aura took shape of a barrier, halting the infected with a solid fortification.  
>Freemane, now under extreme pressure, became even more indecisive of the choices before him. Two paths spelled death, only one spelled life. The thought of him being the one to decide made his body and mind seem to lock up and freeze in time.<p>

"I won't be able to hold this for much longer, Freemane!" R'a shouted, exerting all of his energy into holding the diminishing barrier.

As Freemane was on the verge of breaking from the pressure of the situation, even more figures began to approach the group from the left and front pathways.

R'a was struggling to keep up one barrier, so three were out of the question. Bal literally had his hands full, and Celestia was near powerless to the event unfolding around her. With the infected running full force from multiple angles, the only choice was presented in front of them. It was now or never.

"Right! We're going right!" Freemane shouted, still uncertain about their direction.  
>Instantly, R'a released the barrier that held the persistent infected back. Him and Bal followed Freemane in a desperate sprint, barely making it past the infected charging at them from the other pathways. Now in a single-file line, the party ran through one straight corridor with the infected snapping at their tails, hoping to find their salvation in Freemane's office.<p>

As they ran, R'a occasionally turned around in a flash to strike at one or two infected with his staff. The skulls of the infected ponies cracked and snapped in a variety of gruesome blows, each almost guaranteed that the ones receiving them would not get back up.

"Come on! Keep up with me!" Freemane frantically shouted back at his followers.  
>After multiple turns and corners, Freemane noticed a reception area at the far end of the hall. The reception area had reinforced metal doors that would surely keep the pursuers off of their backs.<p>

"There! We can make it!"

The group followed with a desperate sprint, each member praying that they would make it through the double doors that comforted them with a feeling of safety. The infected were now directly upon them, making it even harder for R'a to fend them off while running.

Freemane dashed through the metal frame, followed by Balthazarr and Celestia, then R'a. If they didn't act quickly, the infected would follow after them.

"Now!" Balthazarr shouted, signaling R'a to shut the doors.  
>With a lightning-fast wave of his staff, R'a attempted to shut the large rectangular metal doors on the infected pursuers. The orb on the staff quickly emitted a single spark and flash, followed by the doors slamming shut upon the bloodthirsty ponies. Some were unfortunate enough to have their necks snapped between the doors, decapitating each one with a quick splatter of blood and snap of bone.<br>After managing to close the doors, the group stopped to catch their breath and gather their bearings.

"Heh... talk about cutting it close..." R'a commented with a smirk.  
>Upon further inspection of the office, the group observed the gruesome scene that had also made itself present in their temporary haven. Though not as grim as the areas that they had visited earlier, there were still long streams of blood and various body parts splayed upon the floors and walls.<p>

Apart from the organic features of the dimly lit room, there was a stationary receptionist's desk, bookshelves stocked to the brim with various titles and magazines, and several chairs that had been overturned or broken completely. Further towards the opposite end was another exit, as well as a back closet for assorted supplies and equipment.  
>Freemane made his way towards the closet to search for any supplies that could assist them, while R'a brushed the receptionist's desk clear of debris and bloodied paperwork.<p>

Balthazarr gently placed Celestia on the cleared receptionist's desk, making sure to put pressure on her wound without causing her pain. As she rested on the desk, Celestia began to regain consciousness.

"...A-ah..."

"Take it easy, princess." Bal gently said, still caring to the injured princess' wounds.

"What luck!" Freemane shouted, opening one of the doors within the reception area. He rummaged through a few supplies in the back room, before pulling out various painkillers and medical supplies.

"These should help hold her over," Freeman began, "but we'll need more than this to ensure that she'll make it."

"Thank you, doctor." Bal replied as he received the supplies from Freemane.  
>With the assistance of the doctor, the blood-stained gryphon applied a palette of assorted medications and antibacterial solutions to the wound that Celestia had sustained. Through the procedure, the solar goddess winced and flinched at certain movements of the duo, as it was clear that she was in pain.<br>Over the course of minutes that flowed like molasses, Bal and Freemane tended to Celestia's wounds to the best of their ability, hoping that she would live through the chance of infection. Though the group was uncertain of her fate, the princess showed signs of strength and control, despite the circumstances that had befallen her.  
>After their work was finished, Celestia attempted to stand on all fours without assistance. Once her hooves hit the floor, she was able to stand in an erect manner for only about five seconds, as her knees began to collapse.<p>

"Please, princess. Focus on resting for a bit before we move on." Balthazarr insisted.

"I can not allow my injury to be a hindrance... if we do not push forward, our fate is uncertain." Celestia responded in her normal regal manner.

"It would do us no good to lose you, princess. To push forward in your state would be an act of suicide. We'll make certain that the perimeter is secure. Please. Rest."

"I... I understand..."  
>After convincing Celestia to remain in her prone state and rest, Bal stood up to make sure that the doors were truly reinforced. The doorway that they had entered through had been thoroughly secured and shut, ensuring that nothing would enter through it's fortified barrier. After checking the first set of doors, Bal turned around to check on the doorway on the opposite end of the room.<p>

As he stepped forward, the door began to creak open with an eerie squeal. As Bal froze in place, hands on his sheathed blade, a small, silhouetted figure stepped through the narrow passageway. The small robed pony brought about a sense of comfort to the group as a familiar form.

Balthazarr stood upright in a relaxed manner, as he took his hands off of his sword's handle. He attempted to speak to the scribe, still standing in the shadows near the door.

"Young scribe! Thank the goddesses, you're alright. What news do you bring?"  
>No response. No movement. The figure remained standing in it's stolid position.<p>

"Scribe! Answer!"

Still, nothing.

"Balthazarr..." R'a interrupted, in a sorrowful manner.  
>Bal turned his head towards the dragon, who gave a glance which indicated his fear and sadness. He quickly shot his gaze back over to the shrouded pony, still standing in the shadows.<p>

"...No... Scribe! ...Please, answer me!" Bal shouted in despair.  
>The small shadow took two steps forward into the light, revealing his true figure. His eyes were completely bloodshot with yellow irises and dilated pupils. His teeth had grown elongated and crooked from his now gaping jaw.<br>Balthazarr began to reach for his blade once more, trembling with a plagued mind and grieving heart. Celestia could only bear witness to the shuddering gryphon preparing to attack the now infected foal.

"Balthazarr... please... there must be another way..." She pleaded.

"I'm... afraid this isn't the time for diplomacy, your highness..." R'a intervened, his face revealing and sharing the princess' sorrow.

Bal unsheathed his sword from it's scabbard, slowly assuming a battle stance. The infected foal began to stumble towards him, showing that it's legs had been injured during the scramble with the other insane mares. Bal slowly stepped towards the stumbling youth, his heart pounding in his chest with every regretful footfall.  
>The rest of the party could only watch as the gryphon walked closer and closer to the ravaged shell of a familiar child.<p>

"Look away, princess..." Freemane insisted.  
>Celestia slowly closed her weeping eyes and covered them with her forelegs, waiting for the too-familiar sound of metal meeting flesh, hoping that it would not have to occur.<br>Balthazarr was only a few steps away from the infected foal, tears rolling down his cheeks as he raised his blade into the air, ready to strike. The foal continued to stumble on bloodied and broken legs, giving no concern to the pain it must have felt.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Bal whispered as he sobbed.  
>With one quick swipe, the encounter had ended. The infected scribe had taken the last attempted step that is ever would. The atmosphere fell silent as Celestia began to reopen her eyes, awaiting the gruesome scene that would appear before her.<p>

The corpse of the beheaded foal lay in the darkened corner of the room, moved by the sorrow-filled Balthazarr, who refused to lay eyes upon it. Bal was stationed at the door of the scribe's entry, ensuring that it was sealed, as tears continued to roll down the sides of his face.

After completely securing the room, Bal walked back towards the group, taking a seat in one of the reception area's chairs. He wiped the tears from his eyes, before planting his face into the palms of his claws. He could only manage to speak one sentence, each word filled with an emphasis of anger and remorse.

"What should youth know of death?" The gryphon said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing, they shouldn't... But these times... These times..." Freemane hesitated. "These times have been hard on us all,"

"Hard, I have seen more dead children this day, then I have in my life...", Balthazarr said calmly. Freemane dropped his head slightly with a sigh.

"I cannot say the same but, I can say that... At least you tried to fight for them...", Freemane said walking closer to the gryphon.

"If this was still the territory wars, I'd have no feeling to this" Balthazarr said with a hint of fear.

"Happens to us all, in our age we grow kinder, more caring for life, we learn what we couldn't when we were young", R'a chimed in.

"Is it me, or has it gotten quiet?" the doctor said turning to the dragon and gryphon.

"Ay, It has gotten rather quiet" Balthazar said as he raised from his chair. His hand landed on the handle of his sword as the party began looking around. Just then the sound of banging could be heard from the door they had blocked.

"Doctor, Do you have any ideas?"

"None at the moment", The doctor said as he hurried over to the princess.

"I believe we need to move...", Princess celestia said in a higher version of her regal tone.

"I'm sure we are f-..." the doctor was interrupted by a loud clang, as several of the objects blocking the door flew backwards.

"I stand corrected..." the doctor said as another hit sent things flying.

"I concur with the princess", Balthazarr said as he ran to the other doorway. He ripped open the double doors, only to be greeted by a group of infected ponies. Celestia quickly created a small magical barrier between the gryphon and the infected before they could swarm him.

"It appears both ways are blocked", R'a said as he readied his staff to whatever was trying to break in through the opposite door. Celestia used her magic to push the infected back long enough for Balthazarr to close and lock the door way. Finally releasing her hold she sprawled weakly on the floor. Freemane noticed the toll it had taken on her body. He walked closer to comfort her.

"Princess, Be careful..." he pleaded as he looked over her body. He noticed a small black ring forming around the wound. It appeared that small black veins had also began protruding from underneath the bandages.

"Princ-..." the doctor was interrupted by another slam, this time the door curated open sending derbies and junk in every direction. Freemane looked to see what had caused all the commotion. He felt his mouth drop as an overly large pony stumbled in through the doorway. It wore orderly scrubs that were covered in various blood splatters. It was as tall as celestia and about as wide as Balthazarr. It's front hooves where as thick as trees and it's teeth looked like it was replaced with serrated knives. It looked around after a few seconds it let out an ear piercing roar before it began to charge after Balthazarr, who rolled away from its path causing it to crash into a nearby wall. Several infected that didn't get caught in the charge started to crawl through the hole in the wall. Celestia tried to crawl to her hooves and move but fell earth bound once more. Bal ran and picked her up once more followed by Freemane and R'a. The raced out through the busted door hanging left they heard another roar and the sound of walls being broke through.  
>Freemane took the next right running past parallel glass windows. Several shadows began trying to break though as the group ran by. Celestia turned her head to look behind the gryphon and saw a group of infected ponies closing in. Her horn lit up as an aura began to surround the nearest one. Drifting in and out of consciences, she lifted the pony and squeezed causing it to implode inside a little bubble. When she released her hold the chunky remand landed on the ground with a nasty plop. She felt her neck give out making her head fall limp swaying back and forth, silently she blacked out again.<p>

Freemane came to another intersection. His head bounced between the options. He heard the sound of his party close behind.

"What's the problem?" R'a asked as he was the first to arrive.

"Intersection... again", Freemane simply said. Freemane heard the sound of hooves hitting tile in the distance. He turned to see a small group of infected sprinting towards the group. R'a lit the head of his staff with a bright red aura and sent a beam of energy towards the small group frying the ones closest to the blast, while burning the ones farther away.

"Doctor I do suggest we move, now" R'a said as he fired another blast of energy.

"I'm trying alright, every path is blocked by the infected" Freeman yelled back.

"Well if safe isn't an option, then we go the clearest" Balthazarr said as backed away from a shambling infected.

"By Fausticorn I hope this works", Freemane said as he bolted down the center hallway. R'a and Balthazarr followed soon after. Balthazarr stood in the center of the group trying to not get nicked by any infected that wanted to get personal with him. He felt the princess's body begin to shake in his claws.

"Princess, You need to hold on, we are almost safe... And hopefully the scribe was able to get help before he... Fell" The gryphon said as he curved around a corner. Celestia simply groaned to herself causing Balthazarr to push whatever strength he had left in his legs.

"Doctor, How much farther?" Balthazarr screamed.

"About 400ish meters", Freemane said as he turned in a drift like motion to face the gryphon. Afterwards he continued galloping forward.

R'a continued close behind occasionally firing fast flying green bolts of energy. Stopping halfway in the hall he turned and charged up his staff with a bright blue aura. Firing it, a wave of bright whitish blue energy washed everything not bolted down away. When the flash cleared the only thing left was the black scorthched walls.

"That's should keep us clear for awhile" the dragon said as he turned to catch up with the group.  
>Freemane continued to gallop forward when he heard an explosion. He didn't stop, not caring what caused it as long as he made it away from it. He turned another corner seeing a familiar sign just above his head.<p>

'Infirmary Exit'

With a sigh of relief he continued away. Balthazarr still following close behind.  
>"Almost th-..." the doctor was interrupted by the wall to his left bursting into powdery white chunks. The doctor tried to jump back but, instead fell on his back right in front of the gaping hole in the wall. On the other side a shadow could be seen. Freemane felt a hole grow in his stomach as the monstrosity showed itself. It was the creature from before. It came do close the doctor could see the dark black milkyness in its eyes. All the doctor could do was let out a little whimper before the creature sent out a loud blood curdling roar into his face. The doctor tried to scramble away but was swatted by the creatures oversized hoof. Freemane felt his body slam into the dry wall with a loud crunch.<br>Balthazarr began trying to back away from the creature but triped sending the princess flying away. The injured Alicorn landed mere feet away from the large infected. It looked down at her as it raised its oversized hoof. The princess could only watch as her body was to weak to move away.

"Hey ugly, Betty says she wants her role back" A western like voice said making the infected turn to see who it belonged to.

"Names Alt-Fire, and I'm here to kick your ugly flank... Any questions?" the mysterious voice said. Freemane turned his head to see a pony wearing a familiar armour. The only noticeable difference was it had the acronym of P.A.N.S.Y. The infected simply roared as it began to charge at the armoured pony.

"y'all might wanna get down." said the pony.

"I don't want you getting cought by stray rounds" he explained. "now hit the deck!"  
>The pony began opening up on the creture promting who ever didn't want to get shot to do as they were told.<br>"ya like that? Huh!" mocked the pony. "here have some more!" he yelled jumping around and spraying it with more rounds. After several seconds of constant fire he decided to change tact.

"looks like I'm gonna have to open fire on your flank!" he said as he astonishingly stood on his hind legs pulled a G5 smart fire hoof grenade out of a pocket. he then ran straight at it only narrowly avoiding its tree trunk sized arms. seeing this as an opening he jumped on the infected creatures forehoof and ran up it, when he reached its head he jumped on its face and began prying the things mouth open with an in-pony amount of strength. When he finally got its mouth opened he primed the grenade and threw it down the monsters gullet.  
>"Eat up ya ugly mother Hubbard, need to take your vitamins!" he yelled as the monster burst into flames from the inside out.<br>The creature yelled in pain as It burned inside out. After several more seconds it began to slow down then stopped moving all together.

"And that ladies and gentle colts is, how you take down a ground pounder, any objections?" Alt-Fire said as he took a now in front of the smoldering corpse of the recently killed infected.

Apple Family orchard: Surrounding fields 2:45 Am  
>The group of four ponies walked silently through the rows of trees that surrounded the outer fields of the farm.<p>

"Nothing here..." Sparks said as he and his group scanned another empty area.

"Oh woohoo big surprise there", Sprinkles complained "There's nothing here, There's nothing there, there's no bucking thing anywhere!"

"Sprinkles, Calm down... Please", Sparks pleaded.

"Oh shut up sparks. No one gives a buck about what you say," Sprinkles barked, Sparks backed away from the angered pony. "All you are is a waste of space, And this whole situation is a waste of bucking time"

"Hey, Watch what you say", Dash said interrupting the argument.

"Oh look it's the little foal, Standing up for this weak pile of manure" Sprinkles scoffed."Watch out, Rainbow crash is on the loose"

"WHAT, Did you say?" Rainbow said coming in closer to sprinkles.

"I said, WATCH. OUT. RAINBOW. CRA-..." Sprinkles was interrupted by a hoof to the side of his face. The guard was sent skidding away sending a puff of dirt.

"You... You... You Bucking Whorse... Your going to pay for that" Sprinkles said as he picked himself up off the ground. Dash simply walked away as sprinkles threw threats at her.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Sprinkles said as he charged after the pegasus. He tackled dash sending both of them to the ground in a ball of dust and anger. Sprinkles landed a hoof to dashes face causing a stream of blood to seep out of her snout. She retorted with knee between his legs and hoof across his face. The guard rolled over wincing at the double whammy. Dash crawled upto her hooves and looked at the whimpering pony.

"I don't want-..." dash was interrupted by the sound of rustling. The group began scanning the area. Everywhere the sound of leaves brushing against each other was heard. As shadows were making themselves present.

"H...Halt... State your buisness!" Sparks said as the group began to tighten. More shadows began to show themselves to the point where ever you looked you could see something standing by the trees.

"I said Halt!"

"Oh shut up, It's useless they won't listen" Sprinkles said as he slapped a hoof across the privates face.

"I have to agree, They out number us four to three", Zecora chimed in. The surrounding trees were filled with shadowy forms of ponies that still kept encroaching on the group.

"Uh, Rainbow... I believe it would be in our, particularly my, best interest to... I dunno... Run?" Sprinkles said looking back at the Pegasus who wore a stern face as her sight bounced between trees finding a way away.

"I'd love to, but it's hard when every path is blocked" Dash said not moving her head. "Zecora you have any ideas?"

"I'm sorry rainbow dash, But I have nothing that wouldn't be brash" Zecora said as the circle of shrouded ponies stepped into the moonlight revealing their disfigured and mutilated bodies.

"Stay back!" Dash yelled as one of the figures tried to jump her. It was a short pony with a big gash across his face and gash across his left forehoof. Dash turned to get away the group following close behind. She ran straight towards a wall of figures slamming into them knocking the majority to the ground.

"We must hurry, While they are distracted by rainbows flurry" Zecora said as she and the 3 others galloped past dash who was luring a group of the figures away.

"Hey meatheads, Ya wanna play lets play!" Dash said as she galloped leading the small group of figures farther from the main pack. She expertly weaves through trees and over fallen limbs. She looked back to see most of the figures had gotten stuck or were just shambling towards her. Though there were some whom were able to sprint right on her tail. One took a chance and leaped into the air and landing with its hooves one her flank. Dash kept running dragging the figure behind. A plum of dirt was following after the figure as it held tight onto rainbows flank. It pulled its self till it was halfway onto her body. She swerved trying to knock it into a tree ,but everytime she would it'd switch to a different.

"Get off mah...agh!" Dash said as she skidding onto her side into the ground as the figure bit a chunk of flesh out from her inner thigh. She heard the sound of chewing as the pain finally made itself apparent. She looked to see the large crater left within her leg. She gritted her teeth as she applied pressure to the gushing wound. She looked up at the figure who was still chewing on her removed piece of flesh.

She was thankful it wasn't paying attention to her as she tried to scoot away from it. She felt her back hit a tree and moved to get around it. The sound of growling came close to her ears. She looked to see the dark sickly ringed eyes from the figure who has recently bit into her.

"Ah B-..."

Authors notes:

Firstly thank you to all who helped by joining the Ch. 10 contest and submitting, as well as those who tried and... Well yea...

Anyways, This SH** was hard... But I did it, I tried to make it flow like a boss, as well as adding that which is from my mind...I know at first it looks like I just copy, Paste, Repeat... But as you get in you'll notice.  
>Jeeze now this is over I hope to update regularly, aside from that I plan in doing a reread later and fixing it, just try to survive for now please XD<p>

Anyway... IPC Ch. 10

Also keep an EYe out for CH. 0 by :iconTerroy770: coming out at some point this weekend!  
>Also its more ... Yea!<br>Also LONG AS F***


	11. Sweet Dreams

MLP:IPC Ch. 11

"Sweet Dreams"

"Ah... B-...", Dash cried as a hoof sent her reeling backwards. Landing on back she felt the ache surge through her weakened self as she pushed herself to rise from the ground. She heard the sound of hooves crushing stale dirt come closer. She inhaled deeply as she straightened herself, leg still bleeding a now rustic red since dirt had begun to mix into with her blood. She sat upright seeing that the figure had slowly been moving towards her as she tried to scoot away. She continued to scoot back, the figure following suit. She felt a small log as she scooted back. She had bumped into it unknowingly ,but since she has has it, she had an idea.

"Come on ugly, You wanna bit, COME GET IT!" Dash yelled, perking the figures interest even more. "YEA, DINNERS RIGHT HERE!"

The figure roar as it began to charge at the grounded pegasus. And as it came into range dash quickly pulled the log out from behind her and slammed it into the figures head. The impact reverberated throughout the trees as the log cracked in two upon impact. A peice of the wood got lodged into the pony as it slid onto its side sending dust and debris into the air.

"Heh, I think,... I... Think... I feel... Sick" Dash felt as her stomach began to churn inside her. She felt as sweat began to streak across her body. Her head began to pound sending painful shocks through out her body. It was like earthquakes were exploding in her brain. Unrelentingly the pain intensified as time passed by. She convoluted as her body tossed around on the ground unable to slow or halt the pain. Then came the vomiting. She saw as another rainbow of colors poured from her insides. She knew if she continued to vomit soon shed puke out her own insides but, her body wouldn't stop, everytime she tried to stop it she's feel her body get extramly weak resulting in her face planting in the nearest puddle of bile. Eventually the pain became to unbearable as dash blacked out but, not before seeing a flash of white spur from the corner of her eye. She turned to see as bright white light emanating from behind a wall of trees but soon darkness and pain overwhelmed her vision. All that was left was silence.

Unknown location

Unknown Time

"Argh!" She screamed as she awoke. The area was dark, she wondered where she was, knowing she wasn't in the same place before she blacked out.

"Wh...Where am I?" She said trying to see in the darkness. As far as she could tell she was in a room, a fillies room, she was lying on a bed, and it was extremely dark. She slowly slid off the bed noticing her body didn't hurt any more. In the dim lit darkness she noticed she wasn't wearing her bandages. Stretching a foreleg she felt like she was back to normal.

"That's... Weird" She said as she reached a hoof towards the nearest night stand. Clicking the lamp on the stand the room was illuminated showing the sky blue wall paper, The various bits of wonderbolts memorabilia, and a small mirror. Dash stared in awe at the room she stood in, and felt a weird sensation as if she'd been here before. She moved closer to a shelf and pull lee the dust off of it. It had various figurines of the greatest fliers in wonderbolts history.

"I never understood why you collect those..." A calm voice said breaking dash out of her trance. She spun around to see a dark blue pegasus with a red vest slowly walk into the room.

"D...Da...Dad?" The word quivered out of her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Is that... Is that really you?" dash said taking a step forward.

"Yes, Why wouldn't it be" The pegasus replied. "Dash, What's wrong? Your acting like you have never talk to me in years..."

"It c... Can't be... Y... Your dead..."

Apple farm, Storehouse

1:40 Am

Twilight and Studdmuffin walked silently of the small hills and dirt mounds that dotted their path towards the Applefamily storehouse.

"Studdmuffin," Twilight said stoping to call back at the guard. The soldier looked up to the unicorn with a look of curiosity.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You've been silent since you and the other arrived, Why is that?" Twilight, asked turning back to walk. The guardspony looked down to think of his answer.

"It's just how I am"

"Hmm, Interesting... Very well thank you" Twilight, replied.

"Uh... Ok?" the soldier said as he moved a bit faster to catch up to her. "Ms. Sparkle, might I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Shoot... I'll try my best to answer" Twilight said with a semi-Smile.

"Do you know why are we searching this place?

"Uh, To find clues relating to why my friend went crazy on rainbow..." Twilight said rubbing her chin with a hoof.

"No, I mean me, the praetor, and the rest of delta"

"Because, I asked princess celestia for assistance?" Twilight responded stopping and turning to the soldier.

"No, That's not it either"

"Well, What other possible reason would you be here?" Twilight, said as she moved closer to the sergeant.

"Princess celestia ordered us to not speak of this, at least not yet... But, I don't feel right letting you walk into a situation you most likely won't be able to walk away from" The sergeant said as he took a seat on the grassy hill the stood on.

"Wh... What do... What do you mean?"

"The world Ms. Sparkle, I'm talking about the world"

"I'm still not following..."

"Ms. Sparkle, Your friend applejack... Is already... IDead/I but, I am using that word very lightly..." Studmuffin said as twilight also sat next to him.

"Well, What do you mean by... IDead/I?"

"I mean, don't look for her, she can't be helped, at least not in the way you want to..."

"Why not?"

"Because, she infected... With a virus... It turns you into a mindless, flesh eating, cannibal monster..."

"A zombie, Really... Ugh... How many ti-..."

"NO!" Studmuffin, said interrupting twilight.

"Not a zombie, but if only it was that easy..."

"Well if she's not a zombie... Then what is she?"

"Like I said before an insane mindless cannibal"

"Well, is there a cure... A treatment... Can't we stop it?"

"No, You really don't know... Princess's trusted pupil... Yet you know so little..." Studmuffin said spitefully. Twilight looked at the guardspony in complete confusion as he simply gave a mindless chuckle.

"Please, Tell me, this is making no sense"

"You really want to know, I'd say ask the princess, but she'd probably lie to you, like she's lying to the entire region of equestria" Studmuffin said as he looked into the unicorn's now worried eyes.

"You see, This... Incident isn't the only time it's happened, nor is it the biggest, it's happened in several cities... Haltergate ,Trottingham ,Baltimare... Canterlot..."

"Haltergate... I thought that was the reactor incident, and Trottingham... There was a destructive flood, Baltimare... The news said it was a parasorite infestation"

"It's called a cover up kid, And think... Can a flood cause 50 meter deep holes in the ground, but Baltimare did have an infestation... Just not with the parasprites"

"But, Canterlot... How can no pony know what's happening there... Wait... Is it the refurbishing?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding ladies and gentle colt's we have a winner, almost half of canterlot has been set under 'Refurbishing', though... With all the combative units spread so thin, which is why... In about a few hours celestia is calling a meeting of all the leaders... Gryphons, Dragons, Zebras, Diamond dogs... She hopes they can... Work together" Studmuffin, said looking at the blank sky.

"H... How long has this been going on?" twilight asked looking for whatever the sergeant was looking at.

"A month... Maybe two..." The sergeant said with a sigh.

"So, You say there's no way to save AJ..."

"None that I know of..."

"So this search is only putting my friends and your lives in danger?"

"Pretty much..."

Twilight simply sighed as her head sunk low.

"I'm so... Stupid, why didn't I see this before..."

"Hey, Kid don't be so hard on yourself... Anypony can make the mistake..."

"Yea, But I'm going to fix it... Let's regroup with the others... Let's get back to ponyville... Maybe create a strategy..."

"Still trying to fight, fine... But if you die... Don't say I didn't warn you"

"Right, Now let's move... Let's get back to the barn"

Apple farm, Barn remains

2:20 Am

"What, What in celestia's name happened here?... PINKIE, SPIKE!"

"I told you, Bad things were going to happen... I just hope... Your friend died quickly..."

"She's not dead, she can't be... PINKIE, SPIKE!" Twilight howled as she frantically searched around the charred barns remains till she tripped on something. Looking to see what it was she felt a surge of relief when it was spike.

"Oh spike, I was so worried... But your all... Bloody... Oh no... Spike... SPIKE, SPIKE WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"Yes rarity, I... Like ice cream" twilight felt relief again as the dragon mumbled more things in its sleep.

"Well, ya found one of em..."

"Pinkie is still missing... Studmuffin, I'm going to take spike back to the boutique, you make your way to the outer fields and warn group two, when I come back I'll warn group one"

"Varywell, Pointless but, I'll do it"

"Good to know" Twilight, Said as a purple flash whited out the are around her. The flash blinded Studmuffin making him turn away momentarily.

Apple farm, House

1:33 Am

"Uh... Rarity... Are you sure... I... I... Can't wait back at the boutique?" fluttershy whimpered.

"Like I said before, I'll say again... In a time like this, the more eyes the better, and faster we can get done with this... And probably stop trudging through this... Filth" Rarity explained.

"Ladies, I don hope you intend to do more walking, and less talking..." The praetor called back.

"Right, Sorry..." rarity quickly replied. The praetor turned away just before rarity started mocking him. Fluttershy gave a small chuckle at rarities impersonation of the guardspony.

"How long till we get there?" Faikus, called back stopping rarities impersonating.

"Uh, Not much further... I estimate over the next hill" Rarity said as the group saw another small hill come into sight. The praetor was the first to crest it and made it to the stairs in front of the house.

"Ladies, Watch your step... It's a bit... Slippery" The praetor said standing atop the hill.

"Slippery, Fluttershy... Stay here" Rarity said as she galloped over the hill to see what the praetor was talking about. "My, That's... Blood

Rarity traced from the base of the steps to the porch and deep into the house a streak of blood, like somepony had bee gutted and dragged into the house.

"Tread lightly" The praetor said as he dug underneath his cape. His face returned to visibility as he held a long blade in his mouth. He then started to walk around a corner.

"Wh... Where are you going?" Rarity asked. The paetor laid the blade down.

"Searching the perimeter" he replied.

"And what of us?" Rarity asked looking back at fluttershy who kept trying to stay away from her shadow.

"Secure the inside of the house"

"Are you sure that's... Safe?" Rarity asked, no answer was given prompting her to look and find the praetor had already left. Rarity sighed as she turned to fetch her friend.

"Fluttershy, Dear... We need to go inside"

Authors notes:

Very short chapter, But to the point and almost entirely about the main six.

Think... Backstory chapter, Twilight learns about the infection or at least why Aj is so flesh hungry.

Dash is somewhere... Is she alive? Infected? In limbo? In her mind?

I Don't know...

And for those who were asking for fluttershy... Here's my answer (Thumbs )... Still confused think... Rome


	12. Revelations

MLP:IPC Ch. 12

"Revelations"

Unknown Location  
>Unknown Time<p>

"Dead... Dashie... I'm right here... Are you sure you weren't dreaming... I know you been having those horrible nightmares and all" The dark blue colt said as he rubbed a hoof on his chin. Dash stared in awe at the figure in front of her.

"No... I wasn't dreaming... Y... You've been dead for fifteen years" Dash said taking a step back. The colt chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Honey... You haven't been alive for more then ten years"

Dash felt the world go black and silent.

'Ten... Years' She thought as she raced to the mirror. She looked at her reflection to see herself as a ten year old filly. She brought a hoof upto her face and rubbed on her cheek.

"I... I... Can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Uh... Nothing... I guess it was a dream... Sorry for worrying you" Dash said trying to fake a smile. The colt gave her an odd look before nodding her off.

"Alrighty then... Dinners done in about an hour" The winged colt said as he walked away leaving the doorway open. Dash continued to stare at the young face before her. She couldn't believe that she was in fact ten years old or that her father was alive.

"Rainbow... Do you know what time it is?" a stern female voice called behind her. She turned to face who it belonged to. A blue female pegasus wearing a red jumpsuit and imposing sunglasses stood at the doorway.

"...Mom"

"WRONG, that's a hundred cloud hops, it's practice time"

"Uh... Oh right..." Dash said as she remembered what her mother made her do every day since she could think.

"Outside, Cloud hops now, and don't forget what happens if I see you stopping" Her mother ordered as dash quickly made herself to the back yard. She was met with a dimming sky on cloudy ground. The sun was setting on left as she saw the shades of orange, purple and blue in the sky. A gust of wind blew past her face sending her mane waving into the sky. The cool air blew past her body like water.

"Rainbow, What are you doing?"

"Starting" Dash said leaving her trance she began to hop up and down alternating between her for forehooves and hindhooves. Her mother sat silently as she was dash go through the exercise.

"I'm... Done" Dash said as she tried to catch her breath. Her mother got up from her seating place.

"Good, Now do speed laps and don't slow down" Her mother ordered. Dash gave a small frown as she hopped up into the air. She began to circle around in the yard slow at first but picking up speed.

"Faster" her mother said. Dash pushed flapping her wings harder.

"FASTER"

Dash pushed more as best she could.

"FASTER!"

Dash closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she dug as much strength as possible and put it into her wings.

"**FASTER!**

Dash dug deeper feeling a burst of speed she flew like a blur past her mother. She felt the air blow past her as she flapped her wings at blinding speeds.

"Stop"

"What?" dash said not hearing the word. She tried to slow down but was going to fast and began to fly uncontrollably. She crashed into the clouded ground sending puffs into the air stopping short of her father walking out the back door.

"... Dinners ready"

Apple farm, House  
>1:50 Am<p>

"Stay close, Don't want to get... Dirty" Rarity said as she and a whimpering fluttershy crawled through the dark and creaking house. Rarity lead first warning fluttershy of hazards and other things like pools of still wet blood. Fluttershy simply jumped at every moving shadows and odd sound. The two finally came to the split in the house one path to the left and one up the stairs on the right.

"Oh dear..." Rarity said as she looked at both options.

"Wh... What... I...is it... Rar... Rarity" Fluttershy said almost bumping into rarity.

"We have to split up" Rarity said, With a ting of displeasure. Fluttershy looked at rarity with a confused glance before looking at both dark paths.

"S...Split...u..Up?"

"Yes, Split up, I will take the kitchen, You have the upstairs"

"B...But,"

"Now, Fluttershy... Dear I know how you feel about the dark but, Please I need you to suck it... At least this once... please" rarity pleaded, Fluttershy looked away momentarily before returning with a nod.

"Ok"

"Good now that that's settled, We can hurry up and be done with this... I think I stepped in something earlier"

Fluttershy slowly began to ascend the stair case giving a slight whimper each step.

"Fluttershy dear..."

Fluttershy turned to look at rarity,

"Be careful, and let's get home in one piece ok" rarity said giving an assuring smile. Fluttershy couldn't see it but she knew it was there and she nodded before she continued up the stairs with more intensity.

She came to a long hallway lined with doors on either side. She sighed as she moved to the closest one. Raising a hoof she tried the handle, it was locked. With another silent sigh she moved to the next door.

Jiggling the handle, the door popped open with a cringful creak. Silently she pushed the door wider revealing the dark room. She couldn't see much except for the broken window, which gave an oddly cold gust of wind every so often. She also saw a toppled lantern flickering a slight reddish yellow in the corner. Walking into the room she moved closer to the small lantern setting it up right. Taking a piece of cloth she wipped it off, now with more light she looked into the room. Immediately knowing who's it belonged.

"Applejack..." she whispered as she looked over the toppled bedding, and all the haphazardly thrown around junk. Fluttershy walked over to a small pile of things and rummaged around till she found Aj's hat. Frowning as she thought about why Aj wasn't wearing it, she walked over to a nearby mirror. Placing the hat firmly in her head, she made her best applejack impersonation. She giggled as she did so trying to look stern. She took off the hat and stared at it for a few moments.

"Oh, Aj... Please be ok" Shesaid as a tear rolled down her cheek. She put the hat back on and began to walk out the room. As she neared the door a high pitched scream knocked her into action.

"Rarity!"

-

Rarity hid behind the counter knives floating beside her. She heard the angry snarl of her persuer as it got closer. She tried to hold in her whimpers as the persuer jumped onto the very counter she hid behind. She was wedged between the sink counter and the island counter in the center of the kitchen. She looked up to see the crazed granny smith standing barely above her sniffing the air. Rarity held her breath trying not to be noticed by the creature.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy called as she came into the kitchen. Granny smith turned and roar as it lunged at the now appearing fluttershy.

"Fluttershy... NO!" Raritysaid as the world seemed to slow down. Rarity launched the knives full speed at Granny, Fluttershy tried to fly away, as granny lunged for her. The knives impacted the granny in her back as she landed on the yellow pegasus. Fluttershy whimpered as she fell to the ground in a thud. Granny began to drop hooves into her unrelentingly. Rarity quickly wrapped her magic around the crazed earth pony. Sending her flying into a nearby wall. Scrabbling to her hooves rarity ran to fluttershy looking her over.

"Fluttershy, Are you all right?"

"y..yes" Fluttershy said, Coughing up small amounts of blood she raised herself up. Rarity looked her over not seeing anything more then a few bruises she sighed with relief.

"You ok, nothing but a few brui-..." rarity was interrupted as she was sent into the ground. Granny was jamming hooves into rarities side causing the unicorn curl up into a small ball to keep from getting hit. Rarity lit her horn trying to stop the crazed pony from attacking any further but couldn't concentrate with the onslaught of strikes.

Fluttershy scooted silently away watching in horror as granny beat on her friend. She tried to moved to help but her fear kept her away and at bay. She looked into rarities eyes as they filled with tears.

"Help me..." she whispered. Almost instantaneously fluttershy hopped to her hooves and walked over to granny. Grabbing the old pony by the necks he slammed it into the counter behind them. The wooden top cracked with the impact as the crazed old pony flailed its legs into the air.

"YOU. NEVER. HURT. MY. FRIENDS." Fluttershy roar with bloodlust as she slammed granny into the table once more. Granny roared again as she tried to bite the enraged pegasus.

"NO. BITING!" Fluttershy said as she turned launching granny into the next room. The old pony landed and skidded with a thud and several tumbles. Fluttershy watched to see if it come back. After a few moments she turned to look over rarity. Rubbing her hooves in a caring manner she checked her body.

"Nothing, a broken rib, but... You'll be fine..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Thank you, And remind me not to get you mad" Rarity said as both mares simply giggled quietly. Fluttershy picked up rarity by the hood and looped it over her neck. slowly they hobbled out of the house. Setting rarity down in the grass in front of the house. Rarity didn't complain but she did give the occasional grunt as she was lowered.

"Rest," Fluttershy said as she sat next to rarity.

"Wh...What if... She comes back" Rarity said worriedly. Fluttershy sighed as she thought about it.

"I... I don't know" Fluttershy said looking to the sky.

"I Don't know"

Authors Note: Not tooo happy with this, i need to fix it badly


	13. HalfLife

MLP:IPC Ch. 13

"Half-life"

Apple farm, House  
>1:50 Am<p>

The preator walked around to the back of the house towards a small shed. Walking closer the sound of flies made itself apparent as well as the iron tinged scent of blood. He moved silently closer eyes tracing the ground. Coming finally to the large shed he placed a hoof on its door and pushed it open. Creaking it slid open revealing darkness and stale bloody air. Reaching under his cape the praetor pulled out a small glowstick and cracked. A bright neon green light started to fill the area revealing red bloodied wooden walls. Faikus threw the glowstick into a corner reviving a splash as it landed into a puddle of blood giving the bright green a reddish tint. He pulled out another three sticks and activated them, throwing these into the other free corners. The room shines with a bright greenred hue.

He took a step in, careful not to splash blood on himself. He scanned the large barn there where several lid less crates in the corner, a round piece of wood dripping with still wet blood thar dominated the center of the shed. A big red axe was stuck inside of it.

The praetor walked over to the crates taking a step back as the smell of decay sent shivers down his back. He steeled his nerves chancing another look. The crates held various body parts of ponies and animals. Some had chunks bitten or torn from them others were just cut into pieces.

Hoping on his hind legs the praetor leaned in for a closer look at some of the heads buried in the crates. Silently he inspected the faces of ponies he never knew.

"Foals, Fillies, Mar-..." The praetor's face was smashed into the crate with a loud sploosh. The praetor flailed his legs about trying to stop his attacker. Just as fast as his head was slammed down it was yanked out. His attacked pulled him back and looked him in the face.

The Praetor looked over the huge red pony, he noticed his yellowish mane and huge legs. He chuckled as he wipped some blood off his face.

"You must be Mac..." The praetor said calmly as the red pony came face to face with the praetor revealing his pitch black red and orange tinged eyes. The praetor watched as Mac's mouth begin to unhinge itself widening and showing off the rows of sharp teeth as guttural growl emanated from some unknown place within Mac's body.

"One word... Dentist" The praetor said as Mac sent a bloodcurdling roar into his face. The praetor simply took a breath as he sent an elbow into the ponies side freeing the praetor from its grip. The royal gaurd quickly rolled away assuming a fighting stance on his hind legs as Mac clumsily turned to face the pegasus. Releasing a roar Mac charged at the gaurdspony. Faikus timed it befor rolling away forcing Mac to charged through a wall. The thin metal creaking as he broke through. The roof wobbled wildly still filled with energy from the impact.

Mac turned again charging at the praetor, again the gaurd rolled away. Mac came around charging at the praetor, again the praetor rolled but was pulled back as Mac had grabbed onto his leg. The praetor was slammed onto the ground his armour clanging as it hit the wood base. The echo of the armor reverberated throughout the room. Mac turned away from the disoriented gaurd, coming back with the axe he swung down. Faikus barely rolled out of the way before the impact. Mac yanked the weapon from the ground swinging it down again making the gaurd roll again. Faikus fought his way to his hooves as the axe swung barely within reach.

Mac spun around swinging the axe up ward. The praetor dropped low and planted a hoof into Mac's midsection, spinning on his hind hoof he sent a back kick into the massive ponies body. Mac didn't move, instead he just roared and brought his axe down on the praetors position. The praetor jumped away, deciding that staying and fighting wasn't going to win the battle he quickly got back his hooves and tried galloping away. Mac roared in anger as he followed close behind his hooves shaking the large shed with each step.

The praetor made a left leading the lumbering pony to the front of the house.

"Faikus, Glad your-... Whhahhat is that!" Rarity screamed as she stumbled to her hooves.

"Run!" The praetor said running past her.

"But... Fluttershy!" Rarity screamed as she stumbled away he body unwilling to move thanks to her wounds. Fluttershy made it to rarity helping her unicorn friend move faster but, Mac continued to close the distance.

The praetor galloped till he heard rarity scream, prompting him to curse unde his breath as he turned to get back to the girls.

"Who... Who" the sound of an owl filled his ears. The praetor turned his attention to who it belonged to.

"Your twilights owl... I have a mission for you... Find her... Being her here... Now!" The praetor barked as the owl flew off into the distance. The praetor galloped harder breaking the tree line just in time to see fluttershy swayed away like a fly.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity yelled as she used her magic and launched several rocks at the lumbering horse. The praetor galloped gaining speed just before he hopping into the air planting his hind hooves into macs back. The red pony stumbled slightly before swinging around sending the praetor to the ground.

Fluttershy tried to pull rarity away while the praetor distracted Mac. She got just before the tree line, checking rarity for any more wounds.

"Are... You ok?" Fluttershy asked frantically making sure that rarity hadn't gotten hurt further.

"Faikus!" A gruff voiced called out. Rarity and fluttershy looked to see it was Studmuffin galloping towards them.

"Careful, That... Thing is a monster!" Rarity said looking upto the guardspony as he started galloping to his commanders aid. He charged at Mac unsheathing his sword. He ran past Mac slicing one of the horses legs receiving an angered roar. Mac brought the axe down where Studmuffin was at only hitting dirt he swung it up trying to hit Faikus as he attacked from the air. The two guards attacked like bees, attacking hard then pulling away quickly.

Apple farm, east orchard  
>1:45 Am<p>

Pinkies eyes opened hazily as an annoying buzz filled her head. She looked to see darkness just above her, the wind blowing leaves to and fro, the moon light only visible at a certain angle.

Then the sound hit her, the sound of eating, sloppy wet bites were heard near her. She tried lifting her head but pain shot through her body keeping her grounded momentarily. Unwanting of the pain she twisted her head to get a better look of the area. It was dark and filled with numerous trees. Turning to the right she saw the same thing. Inhaling deeply and bitting her lip she raised herself up, pain shot itself through her again but, she pushed through it. She was sitting upright now, she felt a pit grow in her stomach asshe was met with two sights. Looking down her left hind was removed, it looked like it was torn off.

The other was the sight of applejack with pinkies leg in her mouth. Silently the orange pony chew taking chunk after from the pink flesh. Pinkie let out a whimper as feeling returned to her body. The pain of the missing leg now apparent she gritted her teeth as she tried to fight through the pain.

She tried to take several deep breathes scooting herself away from applejack. As she scooted her leg rubbed against a rock sending a jolt of agonizing pain through her body. She let of a slight yelp quickly shutting up. Applejack stopped chewing on the legs and turned her head towards pinkie who was lying on the ground trying to pass off still being unconscious.

Applejack stated silently before raising to her hooves, pinkies legs still hanging in her mouth. She inspected the pink pony. Growling as she got closer to pinkie's face. Pinkie kept her eyes closed trying not to make a move or any indication she was still alive. Then the sound of rustling was heard.

"We found another one!" a voice called out followed by the sound of automatic fire.

"Get the pink one, the orange is infected!"

"Roger that, moving in"

Gunfire continued to be heard as pinkie tried to curl herself up to not get hit.

"Take her down!"

"I'm trying, she's moving to fast!"

A hoof landed on pinkies shoulder making her flinch and curl up further.

"Hey, we need to evac, you can't walk so I'm going to have to carry you,"

Pinkie sat silently and nodded still not opening her eyes.

"Q, Hurry it already!"

"I got her lets bolt"

At that moment pinkie felt as if the world itself was slowed to a stop. Everything went to silence and she felt her body being uplifted but at the same time frozen in place. Then immediately everything felt like it was being torn apart and ripped to shreds a thousand times over.

"A, get oddball and some medical supplies... We need to take care of this wound..."

"It's ok... We're safe... For now" The voice of the one carried her echoed in pinkies head. Pinkie felt her mind slip away into darkness.

"You can open your eyes..." the voice said waking her, it prodded at her brain forcing her to want to see. Pinkie silently hesitated but, eventually cracked her eyes slowly. The light burned against them making her shut them again slowly before open up a second time. The sting persisted as she willed her eyes to stay open, tears forming as they burned against the bright light.

She looked to see who was carrying her, it was a white unicorn, he had a grey mane and wore a black uniform. He looked down at pinkie smiling quietly as he inhaled sharply.

"Roger that, This is Oscar 5-2 awaiting orders..." The voice of the other pony broke the silence. He was a gery coated unicorn, his eyes glowed a dark red, and his mane pulses in purple.

"Your name is... Pinkie pie, correct?" The white unicorn said looking down at pinkie. She nodded as the unicorns looked each other in the eyes as if having a silent conversation.

"My names question, mr. Grumpy is answer, most call us Q and A" The white unicorn said. Pinkie took a peek at question, seeing his anger show prompted her to turn back to answer.

"We have been ordered to assist you and a ms... Twilight sparkle"

"TWILIGHT... Is she alright?... Did she get hurt!" Pinkie blurted trying to hop onto her hooves falling almost instantly to the ground cause of the loss of her leg.

"Careful, You lost your leg from the knee down... I'm surprised you haven't died of blood loss yet..." Q said with a sheepish smile as he lifted her and put her back in the table. Pinkie looked down at her leg feeling nothing as she tried to bend it.

"I could be like a pirate", pinkie said with a sniffle

"Yea... But you need some wood... Anyways, as for your friend, we haven't located her or the others yet" Q said turning away. Pinkie inhaled sharply thinking over the last few minuets. She looked over to Q and A who were mumbling something to each other each exchanging different faces. Q nodded to answer turning to face pinkie.

"Hey, Pinkie we have... We have to take care of something, just wait here till I can finish my examination, hopefully Killowatt will be back by then. Pinkie nodded as Q and A left the room dumping it into complete silence except for the beeps of various machines. She looked around the sterile white metal room finally able to take in all the sights.

She saw various charts and graphs lining the walls. Machines flickered their lights on and off silently going about their business. Pinkies eyes laid on a pair of crutches not to far away. An idea popped into her head promoting her to try and reach for them. After a few unsuccessful tries she scooted herself closer still trying to reach, giving up she attempted to get off the table. Her body wobbling on its one leg she got onto her forehooves.

Trying to stay stable she limped to the crutches taking one under each hoof. She stood stabilizing herself making sure they worked with her and not against her. Silently she stood on her one good hind leg surveying the room at a higher level. She tried to take the first step recalling how it looked when she'd see ponies in the hospital walked.

She almost slipped the first try, quickly pulling herself up ready for the second try. She stared at the ground as she leaned slightly forward moving the crutches in front of her. She hopped on her leg putting it forward slowly repeating the cycle till she got to the door.

Reaching out a hoof she unclicked the door, opening it with a sleepy creak. She leaned through the crack, tilting her head looking around for any signs of life. Nothing but silence showed itself. Opening the door further she took a step out into the hall glancing at either side. She inhaled sharply as she turned left awkwardly moving with her crutches. The path split into a T again, sighing she took the left path again.

"When in doubt stay left..." she mumbled between grunts. The echo of her crutches clanging on the steel floor echoed through the empty halls as she walked aimlessly. She walked past several doors with golden name plates on them. The first saying Question/Answer, she remembered the unicorns from before who shared those names. The next door said Banes, the third was titled oddball. She remembered hearing the voice before blacking out again.

"PINKIE PIE?" a young voice called out. Pinkie turned almost gasping for air.

Authors note:

Also not happy with how this turned out, jeeze im getting sloppy...im going to have to figure a way to properly edit these things


End file.
